


Zombie Days

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube-Fandom
Genre: All egos are very protcive of Robbie, Child-like Zombie, Fluff and Angst, Happy Zombie, Mean fans, Robbie loves his toys, Sad Zombie, light gore, protective anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: A collection of stories based around the unoffical Zombie Ego Robbie. Feel free to leave suggetions for short stories you want to see with the zomboi





	1. Lost Toy

Robbie liked to take naps a lot. He loves to cuddle up in a ton of fluffy blankets and stuffed toys. He had a few favorites, all from the other egos and Sean. But the one he loved to sleep with during nap time was a fluffy gray rabbit with floppy ears that Sean gave him. It was named Floppy and it was well used. Robbie liked to chew on things, which was the main reason for him having so many stuffed animals, and Floppy had many teeth marks in his ears. He was also very dirty. It took a lot of encouragement from the others to let Floppy or any of his other Stuffies take a bath, which still usually ends in a very sad zombie until he got his toy back. 

Today Robbie took his normal afternoon nap, holding Floppy close to him. So imagine his surprise when he woke up and Floppy was gone. He sleepily rubs his eyes and looks in his bed, thinking maybe Floppy got lost in the blankets. When he wasn’t there, Robbie checks the floor, now thinking the bunny fell off. But Floppy wasn’t there. Robbie whines a bit. He did go to sleep with the rabbit right? Sometimes he misplaces things, so he figures this is one of those times; trying not to panic. He stands from the bed and exits his room.  
He walks down the stairs. Marvin, Anti, Jackie, and Henrik were in the living room watching TV and Sean and JJ were in the kitchen. Chase was nowhere to be seen. Marvin waves when he sees Robbie.

“Hey Robbie, have a nice nap?” Robbie ignores the question and gets on his hands and knees, searching the floor and under the couch and table. The egos look at each other and then to the zombie.

“Robbie? What are you doing buddy?” Jackie asks him. Robbie whines and sits back on his heels. Floppy wasn’t here either. Then where was he? The other egos panic when Robbie starts to cry loudly. Anti and Marvin jump up, the former cursing, and pull the zombie ego into a two sided hug. Jackie and Henrik kneel in front of Robbie as Sean and JJ run in.

“What’s going on? Why is Robbie crying?” Sean looks at the sad ego worriedly.

“Ve don’t know yet. Ze juzt came in here looking on ze ground for zomthing and ztarted to cry.” Henrik explains as the zombie continues to cry. Anti pets his purple hair. 

“Robbie, you have to tell us what’s wrong.” He looks at Anti and whines.

“M-M-Mmmmyyyy..s-s-stuuuuufffyyyyy.”

“What about your stuffy Robbie?” Marvin asks.

“G-G-gooonnnn….” He cries louder and all the egos stiffen. Robbie’s toy was gone? Oh that was not good. If they didn’t find it fast, Robbie would be like this for days. 

“Did you check all over your room Robs?” Sean asks as Schneep starts to look around the living room. Jackie rushes to the kitchen and Marvin checks the closet Robbie sometimes naps in. Robbie nods to Sean’s question and Anti helps him stand.

“Let’s go and check your room again buddy, you might have missed it okay?” Robbie wipes his face and nods to Anti. He, Anti, Sean, and JJ head upstairs; the others joining them soon after they found nothing downstairs. As they search his room, Robbie stood in the doorway, very close to bursting into tears again.

“Umm…what are you all doing in Robbie’s room?” Chase asks from behind Robbie. 

“We’re looking for Robbie’s bunny. He lost it.” Jackie answers him. Chase tilts his head.

“No he didn’t. I have it.” He holds up said missing bunny. Robbie yells and tackles Chase.

“Ah!” Chase and Robbie fall back on the floor where the zombie grabs the toy and hugs it close.

“Why the fuck do you have it?” Anti glares at Chase, who puts up his hands.

“Whoa calm the fock down. I washed it.” Everyone stares at him in shock.

“You..you what? Without telling Robbie?” Sean frowns and crosses his arms.

“He was napping! I thought I had time to clean it, but in the wash some of the stitching came undone. So I had to sow it. I thought I had enough time before he woke up and that he would never know. I’m sorry for worrying you Robster.” Chase ruffles Robbie’s hair. “Forgive me?” Robbie looks at Chase and then back to his bunny and back again. He smiles and nods.

“Yeeesss..I…ffffoorr…giiivv...yyooooo.” He hugs Chase tightly, who returns the hug.

“Thhaank…..yyoooo.”

“No problem Robbie. And I promise not to take him or any of the others without asking you okay.” Robbie nods and lets go of the dad ego. Chase smiles and pats Robbie’s head.

“Now, how about letting me up buddy?”


	2. Chapter: Belonging and Existing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be the longest chapter in this story but we'll see. And remember, if you have any idea feel free to comment and let me know

Pax West was only a few weeks away and everyone in the Septic house was excited. They were also busy getting videos ready for while they were gone, so Sean and the egos were taking turns making different videos. Well, almost all of them. As Sean and Marvin were busy making a magic video, Robbie sat in the living room blankly staring at the TV. He wasn’t really paying it any attention, lost in thought. He was a bit upset he didn’t get to make videos like the others. Yeah okay he couldn’t talk well, had trouble using a gaming controller and couldn’t use a keyboard to save his life, but he could still do something for a video. It wasn’t his fault his nerves were shot and he had weak muscle. The fans made him this way, and though they thought it was a cool idea, Robbie sometimes wondered if he should be real at all. The frown on his face deepened. He didn’t like thinking like that but sometimes he couldn’t help it.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs draws his eyes and mind to them as Sean and Marvin walk down the, talking excitedly about the video they just shot. Again Robbie frowns. He wanted to make videos with the others. He knew there had to be something he could do to contribute to the channel……right?

~~~Two days before Pax~~~

Today was the day they would leave for Pax. Everyone was packing and making sure they had their passports. Don’t ask how they all got passports. Let’s just say Dark and Anti are great at forging paperwork. Currently, Sean was helping Robbie pack.

“Robbie, I know you love them all, but you can only bring on of your stuffed animals to Pax. If you bring more than that they could get lost buddy.” Said zombie was pouting and sitting in a pile of his stuffies. Sean sighed.

“Okay how about this? You bring one toy with you and we’ll buy you a brand new one in Seattle?” Robbie thought for a moment and then nods excitedly.

“Great, so which one are you bringing with you?” Robbie looks around and picks up his stuffed sheep that Henrik gave him. Robbie calls it Dr. Sheep. Sean smiles at the choice.

“Okay, Dr. Sheep can come along, but he has to go in a suitcase buddy.” Robbie whines.

“Noooo….iiiittt…daaarrk…iiinn..tthhheeerrrr.” He didn’t want Dr. Sheep to get scared. Sean scratches his head.

“Umm….okay we can put a flashlight in there for him how’s that sound?” The zombie nods and hugs the sheep. Sean quickly goes to get a flashlight while Robbie climbs out of his stuffy pile. The youtuber comes back with a small flashlight. He packs it and Dr. Sheep in the suitcase full of clothes and zips it shut.

“There, all done.” Sean ruffles Robbie’s hair, which makes the zombie giggle.

“Yo Sean! We gotta go man!” Chase calls from downstairs.

“Thanks Chase! Be right down! Ready Robbie?” The purple haired ego smiles and nods. Sean grabs his bag and leads the zombie out of the room and downstairs. There they others were waiting by the door.

“The ubers are here Sean.” Jackie says with a smile.

“Great, we just need to but Robbie’s bag in the car and we can go.” He and the others exit the house, Marvin locking it up, and make their way to the two uber cars. Sean puts Robbie’s bag in the first one and then gets in with Anti, Robbie and Chase. Henrik, JJ, Jackie, and Marvin get in the second car. Sean and Henrik tell the drivers where to go and they were off.

~~~Day One of Pax~~~

After arriving in Seattle, Sean and the egos spent the first two days hanging out with friends and exploring the city. Sean stayed true to his word and bought Robbie a new cat stuffed toy, so the zombie was now carrying both toys around. When the day of the convention came everyone was excited. This was the first year that both the Septic and Iplier egos would have their own small panels. Sean and Mark had gotten the convention staff to at least give them a chance and if everything went well, next year the egos would all have a joined hour long Q&A panel. So now everyone was back stage getting ready, the energy high in everyone. Well, everyone but Robbie. He sat in a chair, pouting and chewing on his new toy’s tail. He wasn’t going up on stage since he would take way too long to answer questions, and each ego was only being given fifteen minutes each. He understood it, he did, but it still upset him. He wanted to go up there and talk with people, even if he couldn’t talk all that well. Sean said he would make it up to the zombie ego by having him right next to the youtuber at the signing the next day. That made him feel a bit better, but he was still upset. 

Soon it came time to start the panel. Everyone but Robbie went up on stage for the next hour. The zombie sighs and stands. Sean had told him to stay back stage but he was bored and upset. So he walks out the door back onto the convention floor. He looks around and tries to cheer himself up by going to where the toys were being sold. After about ten minutes of looking at toys, Robbie hears people talking behind him. Now, everyone was talking and it was so loud, the only reason he picked up these voice was because they mentioned Sean.

“I still can’t believe Jack lets the fake ego live with him.” It was a male voice and as he talked Robbie tensed.

“I know, it’s so weird, I mean Jack didn’t make it. Some stupid fans did. Doesn’t that mean it shouldn’t exist?” Another male, sounding harsher than the first.

“I don’t know man. If I was Jack I would have killed it. I mean it never even shows up in any videos, that right there tells you Jack doesn’t think it’s an ego.”

“Yeah, probably just keeps it around cause he feels sorry for it.” The two voices laugh. Robbie tightens his hold on his stuffies and bites his lip. He turns and runs off, trying not to cry. He knew he wasn’t a real Septic ego. The fans made him, not Sean. Hell Sean was confused and scared as hell when he first showed up. All the egos were and so was Robbie. But he didn’t as to be made or to be made like this. A useless, stupid, zombie with a body that was forever falling apart and held by thread. He keeps running, wanting to get away from the voices. He suddenly runs into someone and they both fall to the ground.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A female voice shrieked. Robbie looks up at the girl.

“S-Sssoorrryyyy…” The girl frowns.

“What are you, slow? “ She stands up and glares down at him. Her friends laugh.

“He must be retarted or something.” Robbie whines and holds his toys close as the group of girl laugh.

“Oh look, he has stuffed animals. How sad, he’s like what, 20 something"

“A little too old for toys aren’t you?” They laugh and start to walk away. Robbie wipes his eyes and slowly stands. He wanted Sean, and Anti, and the others. He turns to go back, when he again bumps into someone.

“Sssoorrryyy….”

“Oh look, the fake ego.” It was the voice from before. Robbie whines and keeps his head down.

“Waaannt…..gooooo.” He wanted to leave so badly. They two men laugh.

“Geez you sound like a bad movie zombie, how lame.”

“You shouldn’t even exist. All you are is a stupid thumbnail.” Robbie whines and tries to back up when a hand grabs his arm.

“Yeah where are you going?” The zombie whimpers and tries to pull away without pulling his arm off. 

“Lllleeet….gooooooo.” They laugh again and Robbie sobs. Suddenly the air grows heavy and full of static. Robbie lifts his head and looks behind the men. There, glitching out and growling was Anti. The two men tense up and slowly look behind them. At the sight of Anti’s sharp teeth and black eyes they back up, letting go of Robbie.

“I̴̟͍̝̘̥̝̐̅̀͌̌ ̶̛̥͕̓̈́̏̓w̷̞̼̼̦͙͖̒̚͝ͅo̴̤̩͗̿̆̾͜͝u̸̘͈̲̘̖̇ļ̴̡̖̘̱̏̋̈́͆d̷̡̖͍̄͐̋́ͅ ̷͖̲̞̹̼̜͋̆̋̃̓̆̇͜͜ŗ̷̙̂͂̓͑̕̕u̵̢̩̺̘̣͊ṇ̷̨̬͖̭̞̥͒ ̸̛̬̤̲̼͛̕i̵̬̮̗̙͆͆̐͋͐̚f̶̙̐ ̷̪̹̫̱͚̩͍̇̀̉̚͜Ỉ̵͚̝͉̰̤̘͚̐̏̌͋͊͐̄ ̶̛̭̺͈̠͍̎w̸̦̐͌̈́͂á̶̬̫̰͍̫̱͌̄s̵̲̰̈̈́̆̈́̿͘ ̷̧̜̭̲͖̦̩̑y̸̡͑͑̿̋͂o̵̝̳͈̭͚̦̳͛̓͂͛͜u̶̮͊̋̍.̸̰͎͕̮̟͆̿̌̅͋̔͛͒ ̸̡̢͎̖̜̗͉̫̽̓̏͆̓̚W̴̬̭̯͍̠̺̲͑́͐̐͝h̴͔͓̭̿͌̀i̶̬̬̹̅̀͊͊l̵̢͉̳̤̊̎͑̑̓ë̴̡̲̩̣̱͚́̓ ̸̺̹̩̳̾̈́̏͌y̸̢̧̭̣̭̺̝͇͑̂͛̓̊o̵̗͚̗̓͂̂̈́͠u̶̙͆̐̎̇͜ ̸̢̧̨̢͎̰̰̼̓͆̌̀̉̀͒f̷̨̝͂͒̈ư̵̧̩͓̥̰͓̳̤̽̇͂͝c̵̩̔̌̚ḱ̵̹͚͍̼͉̖͂̄͗̒́͝t̵͔̤̤̅̓͂̈̑̃͑̚a̵͉̼̋̒͝r̸͙̜̗̫̓d̷̞͕̻̫͋͆͐͒̕͜s̷̻̤̗͔̍̔̽̊̒͛͘ ̵̹̳͖̗͆̿̎̈́͂̈̚s̵̞̤̪̈̀̑̍̇̿͘t̸̥̂ị̵͖̭̯̼͙̥͈͐̆͛̾͆̔̕͠l̶̳͍̍̇̀l̸̰̠̎ ̵͎̙̇͗̇h̴̠̼̖̳̟́̊̋͐̏̓̽a̶͚̎͌͆̓͝v̸̘̜̭̐͝e̷̳͉̤̱̭͔̼̋̕͜ ̷̨̛̰̳̻͓̥͗͛̋̍̊̃ͅả̵̹̜̣͎̔̔ ̴̨͍̮̠̬͗̿͗̋̇̋̓c̸̯̻̉h̸̳̣͎̱̬̼̩̑̍͐̈̚a̸̡̼͈͛̑̄́͊͜n̵͍͙͆̈̓c̶̬̠̺̈́̍̏ĕ̶̦͍̀̚͜ ̴̧̧̫͚̬̪̀͋t̷͈͛̅͊̆͗̐ơ̶̩̬͎͔̻̼̳̭̆̈́͊̄͒̊.̶͇̦͚̒̀” Anti growls and glitches more. The two turn and run in fear. Robbie stands there and wipes his eyes as Anti’s glitches slowly calm down and his eyes go back to the blue and green color. He steps forward and wraps Robbie in a tight hug. Robbie sniffles and holds tight to Anti’s shirt, thick black tears falling from his eyes.

“S̷h̵h̸h̶h̸h̸.̷ ̶I̷t̷'̶s̶ ̷o̸k̵a̴y̷ ̵R̷o̶b̴b̴i̶e̶.̷ ̸T̴h̶o̷s̷e̸ ̷g̶u̸y̷s̸ ̶w̷e̵r̴e̸ ̸a̴s̷s̸h̵o̴l̴e̵s̸.̷ ̸N̷o̴t̵h̷i̸n̵g̴ ̸t̵h̴a̴t̷ ̵t̷h̴e̷y̴ ̵s̴a̷i̶d̴ ̴w̴a̶s̸ ̵t̴r̵u̷e̸.̴” Robbie hiccups with a nod, though he didn’t believe what Anti said. The glitch sighs and teleports them both to their hotel room. Once there Anti cleans Robbie’s face and brings him to the bed. Robbie latches on to Anti and the demon ends up snuggling with the crying ego. He uses one hand to rub Robbie’s shoulder and the other to text Sean. Anti then looks down at the zombie.

“W̷h̸y̶ ̶d̸i̷d̷ ̸y̴o̶u̴ ̶r̵u̸n̶ ̶o̸f̴f̶?̴ ̴W̷e̴ ̴w̴e̶r̴e̷ ̴w̵o̴r̷r̶i̶e̸d̸ ̴a̵b̵o̶u̷t̴ ̸y̸o̵u̶ ̸b̴u̴d̶d̴y̵.̶” Robbie whines and hides his face in Anti’s shirt, signaling he didn’t want to talk. Anti sighs but leaves him be. After about ten minutes of crying, Robbie falls asleep. While he sleeps Sean and the egos come back. They talk quietly, asking Anti what happened. Anti tells them what he saw and heard which pissed everyone off.

“They couldn’t have been fans then, no one who was a true member of this community would say such things.” Sean frowns and sits on the bed to brush Robbie’s bangs.

“What happen to those men Anti?” Marvin asks with magic sparking from his hands and eyes.

“Ị̶̞̰̒̈́ ̶͈̬̌̓͝s̵̙̕͠c̷̡̗̥̀̔a̴̡̜͕͠r̷̢̫͚̕͠e̵̡̖͕̍d̶̛̗ ̷̳̼̉͑́ţ̶̖̀̅̃ḩ̸̜̪̋̈e̷̡̮̊͊ ̷̢͓͑͌b̴̡̮̠̔͘a̸̺̠͉̅s̵̡͙̔t̸̡̎̕a̴̗̍r̶̡͗͠͝d̵̠̻̭̄s̵̙͛̒ ̵̤̩ó̶͕͉͘͝f̶̼͔͍͊͗ḟ̴͇̌.̵̪͂̈͝ ̶͖̚͜Ǐ̷̲̻͌̋ ̴͖̠̾ŵ̸͉ö̷͓́͛u̷̢̨̓l̷̢͇̠̏̎͊d̴̛͇̅̓ ̷̗̥̺̈͊͂h̷̭̤̏a̵̡͇̦̓v̶̥͂e̵͚̿͠ ̸͚͙͍͊̓k̶̰̔ḯ̶͜l̴͚̅̊͋l̶̨̞̩̔̉ẹ̶̃͗͛d̷͕̮̒͠ ̴̫̃͝t̸̂͜h̸̤̦͊e̷͔̜͘͜m̶̫̤̈́̕,̶̱̒̆͝ ̶̭̲͗b̵̢̜̦͝u̶̥͛ṯ̴͎̀͆͝ ̸͇̣̠̈́̐I̵̢̦̦͋̔'̷̖̦̹̎̎͘d̴̢̛͚ ̶̻͖͆̇́r̸͎̻̫͂a̴̗̖͒͐t̸̨̨͊̌h̵̰̙̉̃ͅe̴̢̤̓̆͜r̸̬̯̊͝ ̶̝̙̜̀͝͠ň̸̫̄͝ŏ̸̲̒̿t̸͇͒ ̵̨͙̣d̵̥̚e̸̖͍̒̐͝ǎ̵͚̪͐̽ļ̶͍͈́ ̴͉̼̬̚̕w̵̱̫͖̿i̴̺̽t̸͙͈̩̽̈́̚h̵̬̑ ̸̢͕̒͜t̶̢̢̳͒h̶̟͑͒ę̴̥̝̄ ̸̳͛͛̊p̸͔̻͝ǒ̷͈͎̌̓l̸̹̏̑i̸̺̖͈͋̚c̴̺̆e̶̱̓̚.̴̗̜̎̔ ̵̼̝̑̃B̴̛̩͈͕̍̔ḛ̴̩̝̇s̵̳͍̻̄̈́i̵͂̈́ͅd̷͚̊͆ě̷̹̥̲̐͝ ̶͔̈̽R̶̗͑̆̎͜o̵̡̗͚̅b̴̛̻̮̐̐b̸͒͋̈́͜i̵̢̗̤̿̆͝e̸̾ͅ ̵̗̘͌̐̓n̷̝̘̰̏͗̍ë̶̛̯̣̃e̴̠̰̓͝d̵̮͈̻̅̈́͛e̷̝̎͊̀d̷̯̺̐̉̈ ̴͇͇͕͝m̷̦̎ě̶̺̘͜͝ ̸̲͇͗̄m̶̜͕͇͆̔ŏ̴̟͕̣̚r̷̙̰̚e̶̗͒̂.̵̘̥͔́̀̔.” The glitch answers, his anger returning with the memory. 

“Too bad, I zink zis is one time none of us vould care if you killed someone.” Henrik huffs. None of them were happy that their brother was treated like this. Even though JJ was the youngest, Robbie was the youngest mentally and so is very much treated like their youngest brother. Everyone was super protective of him. 

All the talking seems to wake up Robbie. He whines and rubs his milky purple eyes. The others all rein in their anger so as not to scare the gentle zombie.

“Hey Robster, how do you feel?” Chase asks worriedly. Robbie whines again and points to his head. It hurt from crying so much. Sean pets Robbie’s purple hair.

“Yeah, crying sucks huh bud?” Robbie nods and sniffles. Jackie sits at the foot of the bed.

“I know it’s upsetting Robbie, but will you tell us what happened and why you ran off?” Robbie whines and looks up at Anti, silently asking if he had to. Anti nods.

“W̶e̷ ̶n̶e̴e̵d̶ ̵t̷o̶ ̸k̵n̴o̶w̸ ̵b̴u̸d̶d̸y̶.” The undead ego sighs and slowly tells them why he left the back stage area, how he was upset with not getting to talk to the fans. He even finally told them that he was sad that he didn’t get to contribute to the channel at all. After Sean hugs him tightly, apologizes for making him feel that way, and promises to include Robbie in videos; Robbie tells them about the two men and the group of girls. Again everyone had to rein in their anger. Anti, Henrik, Jackie, Marvin, and Chase wanted nothing more than to find those people and make them pay for upsetting Robbie so much, the former two thinking blood and death, Marvin, Jackie and Chase a beating. JJ and Sean were just disappointed and angry in the people, but not enough to hurt them.

“Oh Robbie, I swear; when we get home I am going to fix this.” Sean promises. Robbie wasn’t sure what Sean could do, but he trusted the youtuber and nods. Sean smiles sadly and hugs Robbie close. For the rest of the day the Septics stayed in with Robbie, playing games to help cheer him up.

~~~Day Two of Pax~~~

The next day was Ethan’s panel and the group signing. Robbie made sure to stick close to Anti and Sean when he could. He practically wouldn’t let go of Anti’s arm the whole day. He also sat between the two during Ethan’s panel. Sean had already told Mark, Ethan, Bob, Wade, Tyler, and the Ipliers what happen with Robbie yesterday. It took a lot of effort to stop most of the Ipliers to not go on a murder spree. 

After Ethan’s panel, which went great; Mark, Sean and their egos sat down at some large tables to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Robbie was still scared to be there, he was worried more fans would be mean to him or ignore him like some did when they left Ethan’s panel. He wasn’t sure what to expect anymore and Sean was growing worried. Soon the fans lined up and the signing started. Robbie had his seat half behind Sean so he could hide, though he did peek out at the people coming by. The first handful of fans where nice enough, some waved at Robbie and he waved back, and others again ignored him in favor of the “official” egos. This made Robbie sigh and turn away from the fans, choosing instead to play with his toys. After a while Robbie felt a tap on his knee. He looks up at Anti who smiles and points in front of Sean. Robbie looks up and blinks. In front of them was a nervous fan, dressed just like him!! With purple hair and eyes and everything!! Robbie looks to Sean, who nods, before he stands up nervously.

“Hhhiiiiiii.” He says lowly to the fan. The girl smiles widely.

“Hi Robbie! Ohh you’re so much cuter in person.” Robbie blushes and holds the stuffies up to his face. The girl and a lot of people in the front of the link “awww” at him. The fan holds out two things.

“I drew some art for you and I was hoping you would sign something for me?” He looks up in surprise. Yeah he’d seen fanart of himself online, but no one’s ever given him some in person. And this was the first person to ever ask him to sign anything. He reaches for the art and smiles at it. It was him in a toy store with a basket full of toys.

“Cuuuuuuuute.” The fan squeals.

“You like it?” Robbie nods and looks at what she wanted him to sign. It was a book with signatures from other youtubers and the Iplier egos. He smiles and picks up the pen Sean was using. He messily writes an “R” on the page. Sean told him that it would be faster and easier for him to just sign one letter of his name. The cosplaying fan looks at the “R” and smiles.

“Thank you so much. Can I get a hug and a picture real quick?” Robbie looks at Sean, who nods.

“Just no flash, it really hurts Robbie’s eyes.” The fan nods and hands her phone to her friend. She and Robbie then hug and take a quick picture before the fan leaves. Robbie sits back down and smiles at his gift. The rest of the signing goes well, with Robbie signing a lot more for fans and getting a few gifts. 

After the signing ended the group spent the rest of the day playing game demos and talking to devs. Once the day ended the group and some other friends all went out to dinner. Robbie insisted to hold on to the drawing; he would have carried all his gifts with him but Sean wouldn’t let him. Once dinner ended everyone walked home and talked. Robbie showed everyone his fanart and told them about the girl dressed like him. He had mostly forgotten about the bad start to the convention. 

~~~Day three & four of Pax~~~

The next two days was spent hanging out with friends and fans on the floor and playing more games. After each day, they would all meet up with other friends and explore the city. On the third day they all stopped in an arcade. There, Mark and Jackie tried to find games that Robbie could play easily, though there were only a few. But Robbie had a blast anyway. The zombie was all smiles and giggles for the rest of the trip.

Too soon, Pax ended and everyone started to say good bye. Sean and the egos actually had to leave the night Pax ended so they had to quickly say goodbye and make promises to collab with Mark and some other youtubers soon. Once they’re all on the plane Sean turns to Robbie who sat next to him.

“Did you have fun overall buddy?” The zombie smiles widely and nods.

“Yyyeeessss….ssooooo..mmmuuch….ffffuuunnn.” He giggles as Sean ruffles his hair.

“I’m glad Robo.” Robbie continues to smile for the whole flight, even when he falls asleep.

~~~At the Septic House~~~

After a few days of rest, Sean gathers everyone into his recording room. They all sit where Sean usually records VR. There was a box next to Henrik full of some of the gifts they received at Pax, the rest not having shown up yet. Once Sean had the camera ready he turned it on and sat in front of it.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya ladies!! My name is Jacksepticeye and we are back from Pax, as you can see. We took a few days to rest from the trip and decided to make a video together to talk about Pax and show off some of the gifts we got.”

“Only some cause the rest hasn’t shown up yet and this is what we were able to bring on the plane with us.” Jackie continues. Sean nods with a smile, before his face becomes serious for a bit.

“Now, there is something very important I need to address first. Robbie?” Said zombie scoots up to sit next to Sean. They had talked about it and Sean decided this was something he had to speak to his true fans about.

“So at Pax, there were some pretty mean “fans” that approached Robbie and upset him. I won’t repeat exactly what they said, but it did bring something up. Something I should have done a long time ago. Robbie was mostly created by the fan, by you guys. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t a true ego. He is, and I’m so glad and happy that he exists. He’s a funny, loving, cute fucking zombie. And be ready to see a lot more of him cause he’s going to be in a lot more videos from now on.” Robbie was smiling brightly with tears in his eyes. He hugs Sean tightly.

“Thhhaannnkkk….yyyooooouuu…..” Sean hugs back and chuckles.

“Of course buddy, like I said I should have done this a long time ago.” They hug for a bit longer before Robbie lets go and sits back with the others. 

“Okay, now that the important part is out of the way, let’s talk about Pax. What did you guys like about it?” They all take turns talking about their favorite things from Pax, most of it being the games, seeing their friends and hanging out with them, and also seeing the fans and talking with them. Anti’s favorite part was getting a whole section of the panel to himself. Robbie’s was the fan that dressed like him, that had made his entire weekend. 

Next they took things out of the box and show them off, again thanking the fans for the gifts. Once done, Sean ends the video and everyone takes their gifts to their rooms.

~~~A few days later~~

A few days after the Pax video, Sean brought Robbie into the room he made the ginger bread house in a video. Robbie sat at the table and stared at the camera, which was off, as he waits for Sean. The Irishman comes back with his arms full of colored paper, scissors, tape, and markers. The zombie tilts his head.

“Whhhhaaa….tthhhaaaaa….fffoooorrrrr?”

“We are making a Power Hour video.” Robbie’s face lights up and he claps.

“Yyyyyaaaaaaayy!!” Sean chuckles sets everything on the table. He then turns on the camera and sits next to Robbie. He doesn’t his signature high five, which Robbie copies slowly.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya ladies!! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to the Power Hour! Today I am joined by…” He turns to Robbie and nods at him to introduce himself.

“Rrrrrooobbbiiiiiiii.” He giggles.

“And today, we are going to be making paper crowns. What do you think Robbie, does that sound good to you?” Robbie nods and claps.

“Ccrrroowwwnnnnssss….Yyyyyyaaaayyy.” Sean chuckles and slaps the table.

“That’s right! Paper crowns! Fun, easy and zombie approved.” Sean winks and does an exaggerated thumbs up and smiles. Robbie just tilts his head and copies the thumbs up.

“Okay so first, we need to tape the paper together and wrap it around our heads to see how much we need. So Robbie, what color crown do you want?” Robbie looks at the colors and picks the purple ones. Sean smiles and nods.

“Purple got it. And I’ll choose…….blue I guess. Blues a nice color.” So Sean tapes some paper together and then uses a marker to trace out the crown shape after measuring their heads. He hands Robbie safety scissors. The zombie slowly and carefully cuts out his crown while Sean talks to the camera. Once both crowns were cut out, Robbie and Sean use the markers to add gems and detail. Once the crowns were done Sean tapes the edges to together and then hands Robbie his.

“Put it on Robs, let’s see how it looks.” Robbie excitedly puts the crown on his head.

“Wow, looking good Robbie.” The zombie giggles and places Sean’s crown on his head.

“How do I look?” Sean strikes a pose. The undead ego giggles and claps. Sean laughs and bows.

“Thank you, thank you. Alright well I think we’ll end this video here…” Robbie pulls on his shirt.

“Yes Robbie?”

“Mmmaaaakk….ccrrooowwnnnsss..ffffoooorrrr……oooottthhhhrrrrssss?” 

“Oh you want to make crowns for everyone else?” Robbie nods and Sean smiles.

“Of course we can Robbie, we can even make it a video how does that sound?” Again the zombie nods, smiling widely.

“Great so look forward to that video. But for now, Thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS…” He and Robbie both punch outward and then pump their fists down.

“And, high fives all around.” Sean and Robbie high five the camera and then each other.

“And we will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!” Robbie giggles at Sean’s high voice. Sean laughs to and pats Robbie’s head.

“You have fun Robs?” The zombie nods happily. He couldn’t wait to do this again.


	3. Chapter 3: Cheering up the Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by my friend Sky

Anti had been locked in his room for a few days now. A new Anti video came out on the channel and some of the fans that didn’t like Anti “hurting” Sean or the others really went at him in the comments. So much so that Anti got upset and pissed, locking himself in his room. Everyone had tried to get him to come out but he either ignored them or yelled at them to leave him alone. Sean had told everyone to just give him some space for now. But one ego wouldn’t give up. Robbie had been working for days on something that would, hopefully, cheer Anti up. After almost a week of Anti hiding in his room, Robbie finally walks up to his door and knocks.

“G̴̨̧̧̛̛̙̙͙̠̭̥̗̯̘̹̩̙͈̜̻̼̖͕̰̔̑͒̈́̔̎͗̽̌̍͐̌̊̑͌̆͗̈́͌̈́̐͆̽͐̓̿̐́̅͒̎̋̃͒̓̑͊̊̃̓̈̐͒͌̑͂̀͋͐̈́̄̿̈́͑̒́̐͌̆̏̿͂̊̈́̑͋̒̓͂̓̽̐̋̉̊͗͊̓̅̚̚̚͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅƠ̶̧̧̧̛̛͙̗͍̞̜̩̳̹̭̥̻͚̯͎̣̪̩̦͚̔̆̾͊̈́͛͋̄̈́̈̀̋͑͋͊̓͆̃̊̃͐̎̍̅͗̐̾̓̑̋͆̂̑͘̚͝ ̴̡̨̨̠̰͔̳̲̤̦͉̯̻͓̱̜̯̜̺̐͑̈́͛́͂̓͋̇̉̑͋̊̒̀̈̌̊̍͆̈́̀̐̌͆̄͂̀̐͋̄͐̉̎͛͆̓͋̾̿͛̑͋̋̓̾̌͂̔̈́͌̕͜͜͠A̵̢͉͉͚̙̣̟̬̝͚̝̣͈̹̙̟̲̺̼̘̫̫̟̰̾̏̓̈̽̈̍̾̉͒͋̍͗́͌̃͊̈́̔͒̇̓͗̒͗̐̓̂̈́̊͐͐͊̀͒͌̊̓̒͛̆́̈̔̐̆̽̈́͋͑̿͒͒̆̎̌̀̊̅̑̓͝͝͠W̴̛̼̺͐̅̾̈́̃̂͂͗̓̇̀̍̐̉̏͑̋̋̓̎͑̒̂͊̏͒͊́̍̍̒͋̆̂̈̓̌̊̊̃̃̈́̆͑̋̈́̅̉̕͝͠͠Å̴̡̨̧̧̢͍̣̠̦͓̝̟̰̠̜̼̪̬͖͕̥͙̭͍͓̺̙̻͉Ỳ̶̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̨̨̟͇̻̜̘̮̝̼̖̥͈͍̫̱̰̪̬̟͇̯̟̭̣̭̳̲̞̹͔͕̳̘̳͕̖͖̠̼͎̤͕̘͉̣͎͔̹͔̳̞͇͎̦̜͊̄̾͒̈́̈́͒̊̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ!̸̢̨̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̩̹̥̪̟̼̻̹̝͚̰̖͚͚͙͙͔̝̹͍̣̯̣̻̞̻̙̫͔͍̠͔͍̮̹̩̞̳̞̳̟̻̭̹͚̰̦̖̼̙͔̦̱̠̥͉̳̲̼̹͖̜̱̙̞̫̣̏̔̇̿̿́̓̔͌̅͗̃̈́̔̿̈͗̽͐͑̀̈́̈̃̈́̎̌́͆̅̆͐́́̆̈́̿͒͗̽̓͊͛̈́̉̌̿́̓̈̄̅͐̌̍̈͑̃͆̔̌̈́̓̀̀͛͂͂͆͋̄͒̈̽̚̚̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ!̷̡̡̨̨̡̨̢͖̭̥̹̗̦̙̤̩̣̺͔͕̭̲̪̫̞̗̮̖̩̫̤̗̠̙̙͎̯̱̦͖̟͚̖̲̞͙̥̬̻̜̞̹͚̤̺̳̝̗̞̥͔̠͓͈̙͍̲̠̗̣̤̯͍̮͖̲̺̘̜͚̞̯̉̊͌̓̉͗̋͗ͅ!̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̬̭̰̫̣̮̟̩̝̖̝̥̼̗̝̪̩̝̪͇̱̳͔̗͚͉͎̩̱͖̟̗̞̗̱͚̪̲̠̫͙̜̬̝͖͚̦̹̳̜̞̰̠͎̙̠̤͈̗͍͎̗̦̺̭͉͔̼͙̬̲̹͕̺̺͎̼̇̃̿̐͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ”The glitch yelled from inside. Robbie whines, but stays put. He kneels down and starts to slide his gifts under the door. He keeps sliding the papers in until he hears the door unlock and open. The zombie looks up and smiles at Anti. The glitch has some of the papers in his hand and was looking at them.

“R̵̲̈́̓̿͊̍̄͝o̵̟̝͔̳̫̜̤͉͛̈̈̚͠b̵̨̬̯̈͆̈b̶̢͖̽͘ͅi̴̝͐̆̒͑e̵͎̠̒̆̇̉?̴̦͈̐̅̀͂̈́͛͝ ̷̡͍͕̪̘̞̺̊̍̿̄̓͗͠W̷̡̜̜̭̬͖̋̑̊͊̈́̾̍͝ͅh̶̛̦̮̬̼̩̼̰͊͐a̸͙͓̎̽̉͛̽̔ţ̷͎̗͔͉̯̤͕̈́̄ ̵̛̗̗͈̬͖̗̣͙͐a̵̘̘̝̠̺͍̍̊̕͝r̷̙͍͖̩̣̟͖̈̀̒͜ȩ̸̛̗̻̫̮̝̻̣̿̾̅͗͆͘ ̷̳̞̦̬̹̘̅̓͂̍̍͜t̵̛̜͓͎̽̔̽̋̉̒h̶̳̰̱͔̻͛̐̅͆̊̓̕̕e̸͓̦̔̓̾̌̅͝͝s̴̡̻̥̺̘̖̫̩̄̓ę̸̢̞̝͆̅̀̒̏́̇?̵̧͔̺͙͎̺̻̈́͜” His voice had lost some of the static.

“Iiiii….drrraaaawww……fffffoorrrr…yyoouuuuuu.” Anti looks back at the drawings. They were crude and child-like but he could clearly make out himself in all of them. In each one he was with a different septic or Sean. Some were of things he remembered doing and others were more fantasy esque. The glitch chuckles.

“C̶̫̐u̴̞̳̒́ͅt̷͔̙̬̋̈͠e̶̙̼̊̑.̶̡̯̩̽̈́ ̵̙̐̈́͆D̶̺̦̕i̴̲͑̄d̴͕̱̼̈́ ̸̥̿ỷ̶̗͍̗̈́̚o̸̖̺͑͜u̶̱͔͑͛ ̵̙̲͋d̷̡̥̯̂̄̽r̷̮͖̀͑ã̵̩ẇ̷̡̱͉͂ ̸͎͗t̵̡̰̾̉͠h̴̹̹̼̒e̷͇̒̓̕s̵͕̜͎̃̔é̶̮͕̤͝ ̴̧̹̌̕t̷̥̯̙̎o̷͚̟͗ͅ ̸̢̾̂͠m̴̨͎̚ȃ̵̙̱̣k̶͍̔̈̑ë̷͕̙̂ ̸̫̫̒m̶̬͙̺̄̀͝ĕ̸͇̥̑̂ ̶̡̫̐f̴͚͍̟̕ê̵̺e̸̼͋͆l̶̼̀̏̎ ̸̳͓̜̊͝b̴͔̂̽͛͜é̴͙̦̭̽ṭ̴̘̀̍t̷̮͗̔̄ë̴̯r̵̥̮̜͋͘” Robbie nods with a smile and hands Anti the rest of the drawings.

“Mmmmaaaaak….Aaaatiiiii…fffeeeellll….beettrrrrrr.” Anti smiles and ruffles the undead ego’s hair.

“Y̵̨̛̼e̶̪̯̓͐å̷͇̯͐h̷͖̎͝,̵̪̔̚̚ͅ ̷̢̦̅y̷̯͂͝o̷̢̢̪̽͗̏u̴͙̗͛̐̃ ̴̲̏̔d̸͙͋̊̄ǐ̵̡̜̅̄d̵͍̫͂̅̑ ̴̭̤͌͝b̸̙̬͌̿̽u̷͚̔̐͜͜͝d̷̨͚̄͂d̸̤́͂̚y̶̯͔̟̑̌͗.̷͕͋ ̵͎̺͎̓͑͌Y̴̛̫͂ȏ̷͖̼͙̈û̷̳̝͈͝ ̵̼̉̔͜r̵̙͖̃̈́͌ḙ̴̽̿̎ą̷̖̈l̸̬͠l̷̡̹̺̆y̴͔̼̺̎̆ ̴̟̕͜͠d̷͕͋̓̂i̶͈̙̓̃͝d̵̳̽̒̂.̸̡͚̳̊”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to write a chapter for them about Robbie, just leave me a comment.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my friend Evil. Enjoy! ^-^

Robbie hated being what he was. He didn’t like falling apart, or talking slow, or walking weird. But the one thing he hated the most was eating. He could get away with eating normal human food or even not eating for a few days, but every now and then he need…..more. Sometimes he craved flesh. He always hid it from the others, most times not eating anything and making himself sick. It caused them all to worry but at least they wouldn’t be horrified should they ever see; he didn’t want them to remember what he really was.

Today was a day where his craving was so bad that he locked himself in his room. He was afraid he’d hurt one of the others or worse. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that happened. So he lay under his blanket in a ball; holding his stomach in pain and growling. Throughout the day the egos and Sean knocked on his door to check on him. He knew they were growing worried, but he couldn’t risk opening the door. After a while he could hear voices outside his door.

“Robbie, if you are zick you must let me examine you” Henrik said threw the door as someone tried to open it.

“Robbie, bro don’t make me pick the lock.” Chase called out. Robbie growls loudly.

“Gggooooo….Wwwaaaaayyyy!!”

“No Robbie! Not until you let us help you!!” Sean sounded desperate. It made Robbie whine, but he couldn’t open the door! He couldn’t hurt them!

“À̵̛͜l̶̜̲̃r̶͈̩̐͋̔i̷̤͉͑g̸̦͖̿̿h̶̗͕̪͑̋t̶̯̉̿̏,̴̨͊̈ ̸̤͐̽͊ẹ̴̥̩͐̑n̷̝̬̽͌o̴̫̥̥ȕ̸̪̻͙̈́̚ġ̸͔̦h̶͓̳͔̽̍ ̷̟̟͂o̶̙̚͜͝f̶̮̍ͅ ̷̙̦͛̌̈́ͅt̶͈̻̂̕h̷͕͚̱͂̑̒į̴̖̪͐͘ş̷̘̭͋̒̓ ̴̧͙͗͐s̶̘͎̏̂̎h̸́͜į̶̬͓̍̃t̸̩̰̥͛” Suddenly the air in his room grew staticy, causing him to sit up and growl. Anti now stood in his room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He had obviously glitched inside the room. Robbie growls at him and moves away and Anti steps closer.

“W̸̖̟̅͑͋h̶̼̪̃̅̕ä̷̛̯́̈t̷͎̆͌̄ ̶͚͚̲͗͝ṫ̴̠̀͝h̴̫̣́e̶̡̫̚ ̵̡͕̾h̵̯̎̾̓ͅë̵̤̔͘l̴͕̭̄͜ľ̸̛͈̫̪ ̸̭͍̏͛h̴͔͇̏͂͘a̵̖͖͌ṡ̵̝̻͍͗͘ ̷͍̋͠g̸͓͓̼̃ö̶̫́t̸̮̥̂̿t̸̢̛̮̮̆ë̸̩͚͖́́n̵̠̠͗͛̽ ̷̨̝͙̉̈i̶̟̗̿͊n̶̞͎̻̽ţ̶͇̽͗̒͜o̶̧̫̜̐̅͗ ̴̝̬̘̎̀͠y̴̙̠͠ö̶̘͉̮́ứ̴̗̞͓?̵̠̯͠ ̴͖̍̄̈́Ÿ̴͈̚o̷͉̹̒̂ṻ̴͎͕̗̄ ̶̙̈́̾͝ǩ̷͔n̷̥̟͎̈́͛o̷͇͑ẅ̷̜́̚̕ ̶̺͇̟̌̈́t̴̘͔̀͠ḧ̵̪̍̑a̸̜̮̓̇͊t̸͖̠͎̊̔͒ ̷̪̖̈͑̀ĩ̴̧͠f̷̲̲̑́͜ ̷̟̭̱̍ỷ̵͈̲̓͑ŏ̶͇̠̮͝ú̷̢́̚'̴̛̹̣̒r̶͕̻̗̐͘e̷̻͔̤͊ ̷̧͈̿ͅs̸͖͆i̵̛̫̘c̴̱̟̉̕͜k̶̳̽͗ ̷̺̂y̷̪̓̕o̸̧͔̬̽́u̵͚̮̒̅ ̷̢̒̍̚ň̸̛̗̰̣e̶͔̚e̴̫̿͋͠d̷̡̃ͅ ̷̮̦̈́t̷̛̥ơ̶̯̤͆ ̴̣̌́l̷̬̉͌́͜ê̵̪͇̻t̶̩͇̂̎ ̸̙t̸̜͕̭͒̄h̶̘̓̉ẻ̵̡̩̺̈́̅ ̷̫͊d̷͈o̷̯̯͇̕ç̵̝̙͐ ̸͍͎͂l̴̞̥̅̽͝ő̸̟͉̦o̴̞̻͍͝k̶̜͂͝ ̷̇͜͝ä̸̛͙̘͝ţ̷͖̤͑ ̸̦̉͊ͅy̸̛̤̐͘ȏ̷͖͖̦u̵͔̒͘͝.̴̩̝͎̽ ̵͓͊̓Y̴̧̙͎̆ǒ̸̜̠u̷͕̐̚ ̷̬̭͉͂g̵̩͖͐̓ē̴̮̮̞̒t̵̘̍͝ ̷̻̘̥͛s̷̝͉͒i̸̻͇͕̓͊̚c̸̫̜̄̏k̵̺̰̑̐ ̶̺̍̄̇w̸̧̝͌̇̉a̸̹̾y̴̡̻̒̄ ̴͉̤̜̀͝t̵̢̄̔͂o̴̼͊͐ọ̴̉͝͠ ̷̧̠͕̂͌o̷͔̙͐͋f̷͕̍t̷̙̮̲̓̚e̵̢̪̬̔n̷̟̂ ̴͎̟̣̄̋̚ṡ̶̬̖̘ō̶̧̓ ̴̮͂͘y̷͎̼̣̍o̸̪̽̀ư̵̰ ̶̼͠s̸̥̞͒h̸̜͐͆̽ö̸̱͉͖́͆u̸͙̜̝͗̉l̷̋͋͜͝d̶̪́͊ ̴̀͜k̴͈̔̓͝ṉ̸̛̍ǒ̶̱̎ẅ̸͓́ ̴̢̎b̸̥̑è̵̼͙̒ͅt̷͕̓͘-̶̝͉̏̌.̶̙̳̤̓̒.̴̠̜̥̋̾.̴̝̺͗̈́͠.̸̜̜͑͘R̵̦͗͛ŏ̷̲̓̊b̶̟̝͗b̷͚͐͋̚ḯ̵͝ͅẹ̵̱͉̔̇́?̷̛͓̝̜̄̓” While he was scolding Robbie, the zombie’s eyes had turned pure white, his pupils no longer visible. The zombie stood from the bed, growling and snarling at Anti. The glitch frowns and takes an unsure step back.

“Ṟ̷̦̞̎̌̌o̵̳͔̤̽̔b̵͈͐͒͠b̸̞͂i̶͙̪̇e̴̡͋̌?̸̲̈̆͆ ̶̤̉̐̾ͅW̵̡̛͐̏ḧ̴̤̟̖́͝a̵̙̬͌̈́t̸̤̺̔́ ̸͔̏t̵̟̪̐h̵͕͈̠͆͠e̴̫̲̽͐͊ ̸̫̆͛̅h̵̺̗͐͠͠ẽ̷̟̈́l̵̿͜l̷̙̣̚͝ ̵̨̣̓̐̒͜h̵͉̋͒ǎ̴͍̻̆͝s̶͓͉͍̉̌̂ ̶̜̇͊͠g̶̛̹̃̕ö̴̪͋̈t̶̲̚ẗ̴͕ę̶͍̈́͘n̴̢̜̋̎ ̴̗̲̟͂̓ĩ̶͎̻̲͌̓ṇ̶̀t̶̹̄̐̃o̵̼̬͂͒͝ ̸͉͔̿͑̈́y̴͙̬͘o̴̢̜̥͛̿̆ǔ̴͙͎̟?̵̡̩̓̃” Robbie roars and charged Anti suddenly.Anti gives a surprised yell and glitches out of the zombie’s path. Robbie tumbles to the ground growling. He sits up and turns to Anti. Anti frowns.

“R̵̰̮̈ö̶͎́b̴̨̖̹̐̍b̵̠̩̍i̷̛̼̊͛e̵̢̻̤͘͝.̵̜̼̏.̵̩͒̌.̸̤̰w̵̻̱̄̇ȟ̶̡̯̼͌á̵̺̝͒͒͜ẗ̷̜̦̝́'̶̢̩͇̄̉͝ŝ̸͉̜ͅ ̴̡̇̃g̵̣͓̀̅̾o̵̻̝̣͑͐i̷̯̾̂n̶̳̽͐̚g̸̢̛̲͙ ̷̻͖̺͋ȏ̷̟̚͝n̷̘̥̪̈́͌?̶͍̲͈̏̈́ ̴̗͇̭̄W̷͓̜̿h̸̞̋̓à̷̝̃͝t̵̞̏̈́͐'̴̣̽̂͒s̶̗͇̗̑̓̑ ̸͖͐̾̓w̵̥̅ŗ̶̤̽ͅo̷͚͆̐̓n̵͍̭̖̔̃͝ǧ̷̡̪͙ ̵̫͊͝w̵̪̹̜̉i̷̻̙̖͂t̴̻͍͙͑h̶̐̚ͅ ̵͑̕͜y̷̖̼̔̚o̶̢̊͊ṵ̴̝̲̓?̵̛̖̿̚” Robbie doesn’t answer. There was banging and yelling from the other side of the door.

“Anti!! What the shit is going on in there!? Open the damn door!!” Sean yells. Anti growls.

“Ň̷͇͚̙͝O̸͙̿́!̶̯̈́̈̆ ̴̪̩̳͝S̷̨͈̬ō̷̩͉m̴̙̣̓͝ȇ̶̡̞̠ẗ̴̞́h̸͎̻̅͐ͅi̶̯͖͇͘n̶̦͌͠g̵͕̾͝ ̴͕̔̽͝î̵̠̹̽ͅṣ̷̾̈́n̷͓͕̮̾̕'̷̮͉̊͌͠t̷̞͊͠͝ ̷͕͇̐ͅr̷͙̺̒̋̈́ͅï̵̙̂g̵̣̈͝h̸̦͛͆͜ṯ̵̝͒!̸̪̚ ̷̻̗͋͋ͅR̷̢̙̟̎̈́̊o̸̯͑b̴̯̍͘͜b̵̨͇̲́i̸̤e̴̱̐͗͠ ̴̻͈͆ị̵̗͉͆s̸̘͎̣̔͂n̵̝͌͛’̸̖͎͖ť̵̼̹ ̴̛̳͉̎ḫ̷̨͆i̸̲͝m̴̙̖̪̿͑s̸̪̟̅͐͘ĕ̴̜̣͠l̸͎̲̍̇͠f̵̦̈́̈ ̴̣̾a̵͇̽͑͊ṋ̷̈͗d̵͖͍͊͑ ̶͒͝ͅȟ̶̘̺̇ȅ̴͇̀ ̴͇͌̐̉m̴͍̏̋i̵̫̬̋g̵̬̈́͑h̶̳̅̄͝ͅt̴̪̘̔ ̸̛̙̦̄͂h̷̫̟͜͠u̷͖̤̰̔͠r̸̛͕̟̙ť̵͙̟̞̀ ̷̢̗̆y̵̱̫̺̒ǫ̴̱̟̔̓ṷ̸͒͋͛!̴̦͛̑͌!̴̭̘̽͋̓”

“What!?” More yelling sounded from outside. Robbie takes advantage of Anti’s distraction and jumps on him. Anti yells as he falls back. Robbie quickly bites down on Anti’s shoulder, causing the glitch to scream in pain. Anti glitches and tries to push Robbie off.

“F̴̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̫̻͙̗̜̜͙̫̱͖̼̤̞̮̺̺̝̼̈́͋͒̊̃͆̈́̐̏́͊͆̔̔̍̂̈́̅̒͗̍͋͗̒̑̉̿̏̄̐͆͗̉̿̎̌̑̊̃̓̀͛̓͆͆̀̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝Ư̵̯̳͎̥̬͉̪̙͉̣̭̗̱͚͕̜͎̻͉̣̻̖̦͕̘̫̝̜̩̦̙͖̦͓͖̮̮̊̈́̓̏̑̅̽͊̈́̔̋̀̆̀̋̄̀̃̃̉̌̀̑́̉̈́̈͂͒̓̀̈́̈́̎͗̈́̔̄͒̽̀̉͂̈́̾̃̈́̐̓̈́̂̎̌̐̔͑͆͆̐͌͗̚͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͠Ċ̵̢̧̢̡̨̤̺̳̱̳͎͙̤̬̻̳̻͙͙̰̗̱͙̱͙̼̮̘̟̠̠̻͊̑̈́̍̏̇̃́̒͌͌̇̿̂̐̔͊̈́̑̔̓̊́̆̿̌͊̃̔̅̂̿̒̈́̄̍͑̑͌͌͐̊̅̒̒̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅĶ̷̡̛̛̙͕̹͚̝͙̩͙̝͍̭͇͎̭̯̤̙͎̞̖͈̱̙͉̠̤͔̝̜̭̬̰̊̅͂͌͒̈́́̉͂͛͛͌͒̄̎́̅̿̽͌̆̈́̈́̄̈́͊̒̾̾́͒̄̈̈̾̋̋̾͆̉͘͘͜͠͝!̸̱̲̊̃!̷̨̨̨̡̡̨̛̭̹̟̲͕̯̘̬̝̳̺̘̣̰͕͉̖̯̜̥̼̹͈̠̲̪͚̺̜̹̹͈͕̲̙͚̜̪̥̠̻̦͉̞̤̯͇͕̠͕͕̰̟͉͎̻͚̯͔͕̪̺͎̋̊̏͆͗̆̌͂̃̆̀͂͐͗̊͌̔͆̒͗̔̃͊̏̔̍̄͘͠ͅͅͅ!̸̛̛͍̍̆̀͗̓͐̊̑̈́̿̈́̌̍̓̔̑̈̈́̀̑̈́̀̂̉̊͌͛͒̃͌̋̆͆̍̀̔͂͐͂͛̎͊͋̇̿̄́̏̓̔̆͒͌̓̐̂͒͌̒͑̉̑́̊͊͒̚̚̕͘̕͝͝͠͝ ̵̡̢̢̨̡̨͍̰̙͇̘̻̻͎̜̳̥̜͕̖̻̘̯̦̼̼̯̯̪̼̬̗̺̰͈̹̱̥̬̱̻̥̣̳͇̠̥̩̻̣̠̖̟̥̥̞̩̯̘̳̩̣̳͂̐͆͆̃͋̔̚͠Ȑ̸̢̢̡̹̭̬͈̜̣̝̟̙͓̱̤̼̙̤̰̗̻̞͉̻̲͎͚̫̤̗ͅͅȌ̷̧̡̢̡̢̡̨̱͚̩̼̰̠͎̹͇̤̟̪̺͍̥̮͉̙͓̠̤̪̺̖̯̟̯̮̰͔͍̫̺̜̦̫̳̳̞̮̥͍̭͙̰͇̗̠͔̟̰̗̼̤̖̰̘̝͎̖͖̘̾̃͗͌̉̃̐̅̾̐͊̄̈́̚͜ͅͅͅB̵̧̢̢̧̧̛͍̰͈̬͈͓̲̮̦̦̗̜̩̙̯̗͕̝͉͙͙̳̻̪͎͙̭̩̞͚͔̺̣͇͕̘̝̤̘͇͖̗̰͉̘̗̥̦̻͍͖̩̺̟̘͍̺̝͉̆͂͒͐͒͆̓͋̄̇̆͊̂̋̆̔́̈́͌̇̽̈́̾͂̈́̃͛̎͌̍͒̈́̓͐̀̋̈̄͑̂̎̄̈̀͘͘͝͝͝ͅͅḆ̵̢̛̛̉͊̓̍̂̈́̑̊̾́̊̋̐̎̈̍̐̒̃̎̉̓͊̈́͒͂̾̒̌͆́̆̄̄͐͐͌̌̇̌̄̽͌̃̐͋̕͘͘͘͝͝͠I̵̡̧̨̡̢̢̢̮̻̳̰̞̦̣̝̻̦̞̦͚̥͔͈̳̺̫̗͔͎̬͉̙̮̩̗̳͈̗̻̠͓̺̠̗̎̎̎̆̾̒͋̅́͊̐̅͌̅̾̐̓̐̎͑̚͘̚͘͝͠Ẻ̴̡̡̢̧͖̱̙̩͔̪̖̯̮̘͉̼̦͙͇̳̫͇̮̻̝̩͉͔̥͉̙̳̤͇̜͚̤͍̤̳̲͍̪̤̝̟͓̺̜̯̰͓͙͕͔͇̮̻̱̞̥̱̦̮͉̄̿̉̅̇́̃͂͊̿́͊͐͌̓͊̈́̅̀̿̄̈̀͗̃̏̑͋͊́͗͒͛͊̽̉̚͘̚͘͘͜͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̮̠͚̠͍͚͙̰̻͎̯̝͉̜̟̰̭̣̙̞̬͖̜̘͈͔̻͖͖͍̭̱̈́̋͗̇̄̅̆̓̌͊̎̐̾͒͐͋̌̈́̈̑̄́̄̆̂̓̐̄̉̑͗͋̉̍̂̂̅̎̄̉̆͐̉͗͛͐̓̎̎͒̎̽̾̈̀͐̉͐͛̕̚͘͜͠S̸̢̡̨̖͉̦̩̣̙̼͉̰̼̘̱̫̘̖̲̗̬̲͒̾̐̈͛͌̍̈́̊͌̃̄̓͌̅̉̈́͛̿̓͗̓͛̉̏̕̕̕̚͜͜͝T̸̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̛̛̫̗̰̤̯̜̠͉̰͖̪͖̫̦̟̻̲͇̰̜̘̯͓̗͎͓̻͓̤̈́̀̄̈́̎͂̒̉͐͒̌͋̍̋͗͑̋̏̑̈́̅͊̎̈́̽̌̍̈̋͒̃̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅO̵̢̨̢̟̩͖̣͎̖̖͂̓͐Ṕ̷̡̨̨̛̛̭̦̠̣͔̟̞̼̜̙̝͈͍̖̰̫̲̗̞͚͇̿̍͑͊̆͂̔̃͂̆̈́̾̂̃̉͛̊̔́͛͑͛͆̍̈͐̋̌͌͆̑̋̂̄̒̐̈̌͊̍̅̍̍͒̊͘͘͘͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅ!̶̟̉̍̿̂̏͑͋̏͌̃͐̄̓̈̌̓͑̇̉̓͑͊͐̃̐̓̍͒͂̄̐͛̅̎̓́̓͋̆̿̌̔̿͐̋͒̉͛͂͑̕̚͝͝!̸̡̡̛̛͈͎͈̙̹̙̯̞͇̟̝̘̦̈́̿̆̏̅͗̅̌̈́͐̆̿̋̾̎͒̈́͗̑̐̆̔͐̉̇̐̍͐̆̐̆̉̏́̽͋̋̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͝͝!̴̡̨̨̧̥̜͖̰̟͙͇̘͇̰͉̪̹̭͓͉̺̪͇̹͕̬̺̖̗͓͉̭̤̱̮̯̖̹̖͔̱̩̜͎͈̰̲͎͓̦͕͗̾̇́̾̔̓̓͌̋̊͌͒̏̈́̿͂͛͒̄̈̍̏̄̽́̽̆͒͊͆̑͛̓̂͐̓̍͐͊͊͛̑͂̑̆̐̋̆̀̓̀͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝” He screams again as the zombie shakes his head, tearing his flesh. The door was suddenly blown down by Marvin’s magic and everyone rushed in. They all gasped at the sight before Jackie charges forward and pulls Robbie off Anti, pinning him face first in the ground. As Jackie held down the thrashing zombie, Marvin and Henrik run to Anti. Marvin puts pressure on the wound.

“Chase!! Go und get mein bag quickly!!” Chase runs out of the room wide eyed as Henrik examines the wound.

“Keep pressure un in Mavin!” Sean walks closers to Robbie and Jackie.

“W-Why…Why would Robbie…do this?” Jackie grunts and shakes his head.

“I don’t know Sean. But we’ll figure it out. JJ, go and find some rope or something.” JJ nods and leaves the room.

“You want to tie him up!!??”

“What choice do we have Sean!!? We can’t risk him hurting anyone else!!” Jackie yells as he has to push Robbie back down. Sean bites his lip and looks back at Anti. Chase had returned with Henrik’s bag. The doc cleaned and stitched up the wound. As he was stitching, JJ runs back in with some rope he found in Anti’s room. Sean and JJ tie Robbie’s hands together behind his back and then they and Jackie sit him up and tie his arms and legs together. Robbie snaps his teeth at them as they back away. Sean and Jackie share a look before looking back at Henrik.

“How’s Anti, Schneep?” Sean asks worriedly. The good doctor sighs as he finishes bandaging the passed out glitches shoulder.

“He'z lost ein lot of blood, put vith zome rest und one of mein special shots he should be fine in ein day or zo.” The others sigh in relief.

“So…what do we do about Robs?” Chase asks as he looks a bit fearfully at Robbie. Henrik stands and walks over to examine the thrashing zombie. He grabs Robbie’s chin to keep his mouth closed and looks into his white eyes.

“Hmmm, interesting. Fery interesting..” Marvin rolls his eyes.

“What’s interesting?”

“His eyes are dilated und have lost zeir color.”

“And that means…..?” Chase motions for him to continue.

“I cannot zay yet. I vill need to do zome test first. Marvin, could you bring Robbie to mein office und Jackie could you bring Anti as vell?” The two masked egos nod. Marvin levitates Robbie and brings him out of the room as Jackie carefully picks up Anti and follows Marvin and Henrik out of the room and down the stairs. The others stay in the room a bit talking before heading to the living room to wait.

In Henrik’s office Anti was laid on a bed and given one of Henrik’s healing shots. Robbie had been carefully strapped down to a different bed. Marvin and Jackie stay in the room just in case Henrik needed help.

“Umm….Hen? Do you think….Do you think Anti will…turn now?” Jackie asks nervously. The doc scoffs.

“You have to stop vatching zo many horror movies. Nein, I don't believe zo zince R0bbie vasn't made into ein zombie from ein perzon as in zee movies. I believe Anti vill be just fine.” Marvin and Jackie both let out a sigh of relief. Schneep shakes his head and goes back to examining Robbie. The zombie tries to bite Henrik’s hand whenever he gets close.

“Hmmm….I vonder….”

“Wonder what Hen? Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Marvin asks.

“Perhaps. I need to test zomething zough. Marvin can you go und get me zome raw meat pleaze?” Marvin looks at him funny but teleports to the kitchen and back with the requested meat. Robbie’s eyes immediately snapped over to Marvin. He sniffs and growls, pulling on his restraints.

“Ah I knew it!” Henrik exclaims.

“Knew what? What is going on!?” Jackie yells.

“He iz hungry!”

“Hungry!?” The masked duo yelled.

“He bit Anti cause he was focking hungry!?” Marvin stared wide eyed at Robbie who was still trying to get to the meat in his hand.

“Ja, zink about it. He's ein zombie. zombie's in zee movies und stuff all eat vat exactly?” Jackie swallows.

“Meat….they eat meat.”

“Ja, zat zey do.”

“But Robbie’s eaten meat and never gotten like this before. He eats hamburgers and stuff.” Marvin counters.

“Hmm, perhaps he needs...human meat? I hate to zink it but it vould make zenze vould it not?” Jackie and Marvin nod nervously.

“So…he…he needs to …. **eat** a p-person?” Henrik sighs at Jackie’s question.

“I do not know….maybe.”

“F̵i̶n̸e̶ ̷t̴h̴e̶n̴.̶.̸.̴I̸'̵l̵l̸ ̶g̷e̷t̵ ̵h̴i̷m̵ ̴s̵o̵m̴e̴o̶n̶e̶ ̴t̶o̶ ̸e̴a̸t̷” A weak voice sounds. The three look to Anti’s bed and see the glitch trying to sit up. Henrik tsks and walks over to push him back down.

“You vill do nein zuch zing Anti. You need to rest.” Anti pushes the doc away.

“F̵u̶c̷k̸ ̶r̵e̸s̴t̴.̶ ̴I̸f̸ ̷h̷u̸m̵a̶n̶ ̵f̸l̶e̷s̶h̵ ̶i̶s̷ ̸w̷h̴a̸t̷ ̶R̴o̸b̷b̶i̶e̶ ̸n̶e̵e̶d̵s̴ ̸t̸o̸ ̷g̷e̵t̴ ̸b̷e̷t̶t̴e̶r̴.̷.̴.̷.̴T̵h̶e̸n̴ ̴I̴'̶l̸l̵ ̶g̷e̸t̶ ̷h̴i̶m̴ ̵s̴o̵m̵e̷.̴”

“Anti….you **KNOW** what Sean thinks of you killing people….” Marvin reminds him. Anti scoffs.

“F̵i̵n̴e̴.̴.̴.̴I̶'̴l̷l̵ ̸f̶i̷n̷e̸ ̵s̶o̷m̸e̶ ̸r̷o̷t̵t̴e̴n̵ ̶h̵u̴m̴a̴n̸ ̶c̴r̸i̴m̵i̴n̷a̴l̴ ̸t̷h̵a̴t̸ ̶n̶o̴ ̶o̵n̸e̸ ̵w̵i̶l̷l̸ ̸m̴i̴s̶s̵.̵ ̶F̴a̴i̵r̵ ̸e̵n̴o̴u̷g̵h̷?̵” The other three egos look at each other, worried and unsure. Anti sighs.

“F̷o̸r̴ ̸R̸o̴b̷b̵i̷e̶?̷” They all sigh.

“Fine, but after you are on bed rest for zee next tvo days mizter.” Anti agrees to Henrik’s terms and glitches away. After about an hour Anti glitches back in with a body. Marvin runs out of the room, green in the face and Jackie follows, not looking much better. Henrik sighs.

“Are you alright?” Anti just grunts and throws the body to the ground.

“H̶e̸'̵s̷ ̵a̴ ̵m̷u̴r̵d̸e̷r̴ ̸a̷n̸d̸ ̷t̴h̵i̴e̷f̸.̷ ̸I̸ ̶d̷o̶u̸b̶t̸ ̸a̸n̶y̷o̵n̸e̴ ̵w̶i̷l̴l̷ ̶m̵i̴s̴s̸ ̸h̷i̴m̵” Henrik nods. As soon as Anti brought the body in, Robbie hadn’t stopped staring at it or trying to get at it. Anti nods for Henrik to release the zombie, which the doctor does slowly. Once Robbie is free he launches himself off the bed and onto the body. Hen looks away as Robbie starts to tear into the dead man, Anti sits on one of the beds tiredly and watches to make sure Robbie didn’t go after them. It took almost an hour and a half for Zombie to eat all the meat on the body, leaving nothing but the bones and shreds of clothes. Henrik had to leave the room after only the first few minutes; unable to stomach the sounds and smell. Anti stayed through the entire thing. Once done, Robbie sat on his knees and just stared into space, not moving. Anti chances making a sound, to which Robbie didn’t react to. Anti sighs and stands. He slowly walks over to the zombie.

“Ŗ̶̭͈͐̔ō̵̥b̵͕̚̕b̶̨͈̼̊̈́̚í̶̳͛͑ẻ̷̛̖̰̒?̵̯̕” The undead ego’s eyes slowly move to look at the glitch, the color in them slowly coming back.

“Ỵ̷̔̆͘o̵͙͓͆̍u̷̟͙͈̒̓ ̷̫͌b̴̲͙̋̆a̸͙̗̤̕c̸̡̋̆k̵̜͚̿͗ ̵̘̈w̷̹̰̘͌͑i̵͎̻͐͠t̸̫͈̰͊͝h̶͊̾͜͝ ̸̠̘͓͠m̶̙̺̆e̵̡̜̓͆ ̴̺̒͝ḅ̵̓̇͠ư̵͔̱̰̅ḋ̷̝͈͚d̴̤̂̓̕y̵͚̌?̵̳͗” Robbie blinks and looks around and then down. He jumps back and moves across the floor away from the body. He hits a wall and whines when he sees he’s covered in blood.

“E̷̱͇͓̓ȁ̵̖̲s̶͔̯͌̓y̷̥̠͊̒͘ ̷̹̮̋͋̐R̷̘͍̼͋̽ö̵̙̗̙́̈́̅b̸̠̔b̶͕̋ȋ̴͙̹͕e̵̱͖͍̋̏.̶̯͊.̵͈̪̒.̴̧̭̳̅i̴̭̓̚t̵̢̗͖͘'̸̢̓s̸̜͈̊͘ ̶̨̳̏ā̵̝̟l̸̫͙̬̂r̷̫͚̋͆̏í̶̢͇̼̅g̴͕̻̥͗́h̸̫͎͂̀t̵̝̬͜͝” Anti kneels down in front of the panicking ego. Robbie looks up at him in horror, the look growing worse when he sees the bandage on the glitches shoulder. He whines loudly and grips his hair.

“Nnnnnooooooo! Iiii….nn…nnooo…m..mmm…mmeeeeeeen….t…ttooooooo!!” He yells with black tears falling from his eyes. Anti frowns sadly and wipes away Robbie’s tears, causing the ego to flinch and look at him in shock.

“Ḯ̸̻́͆ ̸̨̼̲͋̎̇k̶̨̛̂͠ǹ̴̙̘ö̷̩́̋ͅw̶̤̙͒ ̴̧̛̦̻̆̓y̸̺̥̿͗o̴̼̲̍͋̚ͅu̴̢̥̓̉ͅ ̵̡̢̹̏̕d̸̲̝̥͊͝i̶̙͑̒̐d̵͇̼̪͑n̸͚͈̈́'̵̛̛̝̯̒t̷̜͈̓ ̷̙̟͊m̷̙͇̃e̴̘̋a̵̞͋̄n̷̖̬̙̔͊ ̵͉͍̟͗t̵̹̰ȯ̶͙ ̷̳̻͔̂̍ĥ̷͔͕̜͑u̶͓͑r̸͖̐͛t̷͖̜͍̅ ̵̦̱̊̅m̴͔̕ē̸̢̽͝ ̶͎͐̆̓R̴̜̾̄ö̷̫͇́̊͝b̶͎̻̀͂ͅb̶̞̱̓̃͝į̵̛̔̈́e̶̻͓͆͜.̷̩͗̃ ̷̼̓͘͝Ä̵̭͔͍̍n̵̮͔̙d̷͍̥̣̓ ̴͉͉̫̃̐̽d̸̜͂̚͠ọ̶̿̂̎n̸͚̹'̷̧̢̻̉̀͘t̶̤̅̿͜ ̶̥̜͔͝w̸͖͖̎o̵͕̭̬͌̐͘r̸̺͉̀͐̾ř̴͇̣̔̆y̶͔̪͎͌ ̷̩̣̘̂à̶̮b̴̙͑̿̆ö̴̢̪̾͠ū̷̮̗̚ẗ̷̩̯͓͌ ̸̡̣̔̍t̷̙̖̄h̵̲̗̗̏e̴̦͕͐͒͠ ̵̭̞̄̇b̵̹̋̑̏o̸̡̥̓̌d̵̢̔́͜ÿ̶͙̀.̷̧̣̽͋ ̴̞̼̽͝I̵̻̝̰̐́ ̵̢̘̒̄ͅk̵̢̻̤̽ï̸̯̙l̵̩̲̗̒̏l̴̻̏e̴̛͖͚̊ḋ̴̲̖̖ ̴̺̓̽ţ̴̫̥̽h̸̟̗̲̃e̴͙͖͂m̴̨̨̱̈́͑͝.̶̨͔̄̌ ̵̝̈Ţ̵͓͊̾h̶͇̥͗̆ḙ̵͙̩̐ȳ̴͎̫̞ ̵͚̑̕w̶̢̓e̵͓̰̻̽̚r̵̟̤̔͌e̶̝͋ ̴̯̂́ã̶̬̋ ̵̜͊̚v̷̲̙̗͗̓͘e̴̗̟̿̃r̷̢̳̄̑͂y̷̢͉͓͊̓ ̸̛̬̟̩̽͒b̷̡͑̆a̶̖̪͌̑d̵̹̦̟ ̴̣̳̓p̶̤̓̈́̆è̸̺̩͙͊̕ŕ̴͈̫̒ͅs̷̬̃o̷̢̓͒͆n̷̫̆̆ ̵̨̪̓͛̋͜t̴̼̮̀ͅh̵̹͐ä̴͎ṫ̴̲͉ ̸̦̳͓̌n̷̹̽̽ȯ̶̤̜̞̚ ̵̙͉̰̋̊ǒ̶̖̆n̶̥͋̉͘e̵̻̯̼͒̃ ̵̱͓̇͒͘w̴͖̍̆ḯ̶̭͜l̶͙̉l̴̠͂̈́̕ ̸̝̻̅̃͜m̷͙̏̿̇i̶̢̅̃̒s̶̤̫͐̏͠s̷͚͉̔͌.̷̮̂͑͘” Robbie still whine.

“Nnnooooo…w-wwwaaaannn……tttoooo..s….ssssscaaaaarrrrr…..”

“I̶̜̹̫̋ ̴̺̭͈͛̃͗k̵̛̘̖̃n̵͂̒͜o̶̡̐w̸̢̿̏ ̸͖̘͝ṫ̵̩̹̘̔h̶̰̹̥̉̔a̴̜̓t̸͕̤̩̽̒ ̷̗̏ͅt̶̛͍͎̝ȍ̴̢ͅo̸̡̙͊ ̶̬̮̇̕͠b̸̧̃͠ù̶̫̭͐͑d̸͔̰̈̃͐d̷̮́͠y̴̺͙̍̍͝.̴̟̰̕ ̷̭͈̔͛I̵̡̤̘͂͆ś̵̫ ̵̟͔̍͋̚t̶̡̖̪̑h̵͓͜͠à̸͕̗̦͗͝t̶̳̹̿͐ ̴̖̺̙̀w̴̧̛͍̐̏h̵͖͊̂y̵̻͎̿ ̶͖̞̇͜ỷ̸͖͒̚o̷͓̟̔͝ǘ̸͉̹͖̒̓ ̸͉̠̔͝d̶̞̬̙͆i̵̥͌̕͘d̸͓̈ň̷͚̚'̷͉̑́t̶̨̖̰̉̀͝ ̶̨̼́t̶̖̜̋ͅe̵̘̭͆̀l̸̯͖̽͆l̵̰͒ ̸̰̙͒̓͝u̵̢̘̬̎s̵̨͖͍̔̑ ̶͍͈̊y̴̠̋́o̵̫͚͎͂̈ù̶̺ ̵̧̥͌̿n̵̳̯̟̍e̶͈͒͒ë̷̞͙̯́͒d̷̛̪̑͝ȩ̶̣̗̈́̾̕d̵̢͗́̚ ̶̨̝̆̚͠d̸͙͑͘i̷͍̓f̴͇̽̚f̴̢̰̊͂̏e̷̢̿̓ȓ̸̫̜̐e̷̢̱͂͆͘ͅn̸̞ͅͅť̶̮̄ ̷̨̩̭̈́͂̋f̶̱̓o̷̡̡̓̏̐ô̴̥̪͝d̴̡̝̒̏?̷͖̘̫̽͘͠ ̸̥͜͠Y̶̪͍̫̐o̷̡̘͉͒̃ṷ̸͕̍̌ ̴̧̱̜͆̿d̷̡̜̙͗̚i̸̹̺̓̔͜d̸̩͖̗̋n̵̡̩̥̂͘'̶͖͚̇t̴̰̰̀͗͂͜ ̵̠̤͐̓w̴̫̓a̵̧̲̻͒n̴̰ţ̵̘̗̄ ̸̨̢͉̐͠t̸̬̺́͝o̸̧̯̽̾͝ ̸̡̡́̂̿s̶̢̲̩̀c̸͓̲͛ȃ̸̺͔̓͘r̴̦̰͒e̶͍̘͐̐̌ ̶̬̲̙̌͘ǫ̴̩̊͂r̵̄́́͜ ̵͎͌̑̿f̶̗͖̀r̷͖͐̚e̶̼̔a̶͉̫͗ķ̴̳͔͆̆̉ ̷̼̺̠̓̚͘a̸̜͗͋n̷̻͐̿y̴̟̮̜̋̍o̵͙͊n̸̖̦̤͠ȩ̴̮̜̃ ̷͍̇̈́̚o̸̞̖̪̾̿ù̴̹̝͎t̸̨͔͂͆̚?̴̩̔” Robbie nods quickly as more tears fall. Anti sighs.

“I̷͚̾̑s̶̮̎ ̶̹̎́t̷̡̼̆̽h̵̦̆i̸͍̮̳̿͐͠s̶̬̑̅ ̵̜̾ẘ̷̬̯̑͌ͅh̴̳͒͑̄ẙ̵͍͖̥͘ ̸̭̋̏͗y̴͖̲̏̉̑͜ȯ̶̰ͅủ̵̞̺̙̃ ̶̙̅̃̒ĝ̶͙͙͋̿ę̵͈͙̉t̸͙̓̆ ̴̞̜͐͋̕s̸̡̰̺͗̌i̵̠͆͂ç̵̣̊k̷̙̊͂̃ ̴̰̍a̴̱̣̿͝n̴͚̄d̵̰͕͊̄ ̶̹̾̓͐n̸̼̹̽͝ŏ̷̧̹̺̇̑t̵̛͓͖̯̆ ̶̳͜e̵̘̥͔̒̓ā̷̲͓̇͝ṱ̵̟̏ ̷̛̯̌s̵͚͂̓o̷̤̞͗́m̵̝̍̿e̵͇̱̎t̵̡̢͚̿i̴̮̍͂m̷̨͖̼̌e̵͇͒̾͐s̴̠̭͠?̵̺̣͇̀̈͋ ̵̮͌̅͘” Again Robbie nods. Anti pets the ego’s purple hair.

“Ā̷͇͔͌l̵̺̳̋̽r̴̟͎̞͐̄i̸͎̾g̶̭̳͆͛͠h̵͈̹̓̌t̴͖̠̓,̷͕̦͆ ̵̢͑t̵̘͍̾͒͝h̷͉̒͑̀i̷̧̬͚͗s̵͎͋ ̵̡̺̒͘ị̵͔̍̈s̶̱̬̓ ̵̨̲̄͐ẉ̴͚̼h̴̨͉̙ȧ̴͖̫̙͗t̷̹͒̌̈́ ̵̥̗̱̌́͗w̷͉̰͊ẽ̶͈'̷̢̛̥̽̐r̶̫̰͙̒e̶͛͋͜ ̷̲̈g̷̪̘̱͛o̸͖͊̿̚ḭ̸͊͒̔n̶̼͖̤̓̈́g̴̛̼̈̚ ̸̯̮̣̅͑t̵͓͖̖̃̒o̶͙͎͍͂͑ ̶̗̊d̷̢͖̭̄͌o̶̤͓͗̿̔.̸͕̉ ̷̦̹̋͑Ĭ̶̜̙ͅ'̴̮̩̩̍̍̏m̸͚͇̝͋͠ ̶̰̹̂̉̆g̸̰͙̃ō̸͖̳̤i̶̹̺̕̕͝n̴̺͠ğ̴̦̻̟ ̵͍͒̈t̴̳̊̉̄ȏ̷͇̼͈ ̸̛̳̀g̶̨͗e̵̛̙̯̣̔ẗ̷̜̎̂ ̵̗̈́͝ŷ̴͍̗͙͝͠ó̷̝̺̹̈́u̷̝̗̔ ̴̰͌̓i̷̤̯̖͛n̸͕̓ ̷̩͇͛͘ͅt̴͎̍̂̕ḧ̶̩̓̕ȩ̵̼͐̓ ̷̛͚̜̈́̆s̴͚̊͑̍h̸̞̯̜̎̚o̸̤͎̖͊̈́̂w̷̭̺̐͜ȩ̸̲̍̅r̷͓ͅ ̶̣͚̍̔̓ǎ̵͚͍̔n̴͚͖̜͑d̶̥̥̳̔ ̵̹͕̔ŷ̷̙̘̔͂o̸̠̣̍ṷ̵͕͗'̵̬̯̼͒r̴̗̲̝̔e̴̡̨̊̇ ̵̡͍̺͗͗g̸̹͂͝ǫ̴͓̯̈̚i̶̢͆͑͂n̴͎̲͆͐̒g̶͈̞͛͠ ̷̨̳͚̒̓ṱ̸ǒ̵̘ ̵̪̜͠w̶̬̪̟͊̔̐a̸̟͗ș̶͓͉͊͛h̴̝̝͐͊̚ͅ ̵̢̕u̴̱͈̤̇͂p̸̰̜͎̊̋.̷̲̟͌̒ ̷͔̦̖͆̐W̸̺͈̉h̷̦͉̅͜į̵͔͇̋́͐ļ̸̫̩͗e̴̡͎̕ ̵̑͜ÿ̸̝ơ̶̬̤͜u̷̩̇̏̇͜'̷̣̤̎r̸͕̰̩͆ë̷̙͕ ̵̖̼͠ͅd̵̖̗̿̓̄o̵̘̖͇i̶̱̒n̵͓̬̉g̸̛̱͚͒ ̴͈͙̰̈́͊͝ṯ̵̪́̃̚h̷̛͚͝ạ̶͖̯̔ţ̵͊͑ ̴̛̖̻̹͌̚I̶̖͎̐͗'̴͈͠l̸̜̤̯͛͆͝l̷̖͛̈́ ̶͕̈̈́͠ͅḡ̸̙̫̘̾̊ȇ̸͕͆t̷͍̦̓͑̍ ̴̠͙̆̿r̸̛̛͝ͅi̸̝̤̒̃͛d̸̺͠ ̶͎͈̫̀́̓o̸͔͍̻̊f̵̯͈̓͜ ̵͎̋̅̾t̶̡̛̹͇̎̍h̵̢̤̹͋ẹ̵̟̑͠ ̸̙͔̈́̚b̷̟̼̚o̴͓̥̿ḓ̸̰͐̐y̸̨͂̈͊.̷͎͆ ̸̯͂̿A̸̺̥̝̅͑͠f̶̼̩̋̀̈́t̴̹̑e̵̥̥̥̽͌r̶͙̒͘ ̴͓̿a̵̻̼͒̔̊l̸͙̏l̴̤̹̉͐͋ ̵̯̮̹͗̒͛t̶̬̹̼͒͆h̸͖͈̹́a̸̠͑͊̚t̷̥̀̈,̷͉̓͆ ̶̡̫̱͂̒w̶̖͉̆̿ȩ̴̀͜'̴͇̝̺̀̎r̸̨̩̠̊̋̈ḙ̵͎͚̽ ̶͉̅̂͝a̵͕͕̖͌l̷̓͆͜l̸͎̒ ̵̞͑̊͊g̵̡͙̈́͜o̷̝͇͎̒̏͐i̴͚̦͍͛͑̚n̶̙̗͚̏̌̍g̸̦̓̓̇ ̸̻̓t̴̝̣̥̉o̵̥̳̩͑̾͝ ̷͕̥͗s̷͓͕̊̇i̶͇͇̲͐t̸̯̋̕͠ ̶̫̓͛̔ͅd̷̰̗͓̃̕ǫ̷̟w̵̪͍͌n̸͚̖͛̀ ̴͎̦̺́͆ḁ̶͇̹̏̏ṉ̶̡̞̚͝d̷̬̉ ̴̺͕͝t̴͉͆a̶̩͍̟͂̍l̸͓k̵̳̯͆͊́ ̵̡̫̓̀a̵̼͙͌b̸̙̫̆̐͝ō̸̤͉͊͜u̸̮̗͌̕ẗ̵̲̘̱́̃̀ ̷̫̺͗t̸̩̪̆̏ḧ̵͇͖́i̷̬̐͐s̷͇̐.̵̖̳̍̿ ̶̠͎̗̉̋I̴̬͊͑ş̸̥̜͐ ̵̞͙̎t̵̎ͅh̴̲͔̜͊a̷̭͠ţ̷̩͎̉͠ ̵̪̞̩̇o̶̤̾̿̓ͅk̸̨̦̉̉́a̷̬̥͕̐y̸̢͍̦̿ ̵̧̝̰̎̈́w̷͍͛͊i̵̢̠̣͂͆̚ţ̶̳͑̅h̴͇̰̗̋͠ ̶̟̽͐͠y̵͚̻̒o̴̜̘̹͊̓ű̸̜͍̘͝͝ ̴̧̛̮̩̽ḅ̵̍u̶͔͝d̸̳̐̌̾d̷̝̀̔̑y̵̝̅?̸̩́” The zombie slowly nods. Anti helps him stand and ushers him into the shower in Henrik’s office. After getting the warm hot and peeling the blood soaked clothes off Robbie, Anti leaves him to shower and glitches away with the bones. Robbie stands under the spray of water blankly for a while before finally washing the blood off. Once clean he exits the shower and dries off. On the counter was a fresh set of his clothes, left by Anti. He dresses and leaves the bathroom. Anti was standing in the office waiting for him, all traces of the zombie’s meal now gone. Anti offers his hand to Robbie, who takes it slowly. Anti smiles a bit.

“H̶e̸y̶,̷ ̶d̷o̶n̸'̸t̶ ̷w̴o̶r̵r̸y̴.̴ ̴E̴v̶e̶r̸y̵t̶h̵i̶n̷g̷ ̶w̸i̷l̵l̴ ̷b̶e̸ ̴o̷k̸a̴y̴.̸” Anti softens his voice to calm the zombie. Robbie nods and bites his lip. Together they walk out and down the hall. They end up in the living room where everyone else was. Robbie hides behind Anti as everyone looks up.

“Robbie, are you alright bud?” Sean asks and stands up from the couch. Robbie nods from behind the glitch. Anti then slowly explains what Robbie had told him.

“Oh Robster. Yeah it was freaky as all hell, but we didn’t know what was going on. But you’re a part of this family. We would have tried to understand had you told us.” The zombie whines.

“Nnnnooo…wwwaannn…yyoooouu…ssscaarrrrd…..oooooffff…..mmmeeeee” Sean walks behind Anti and pulls Robbie into a hug.

“We’re not afraid of you Robbie. You’re a zombie. Honestly we all should have expected it from the start.”

“Just tell us what you need from now on okay?” Mavin asks with a small smile. Robbie clings to Sean and nods tearfully.

“Iiii..ssssoorrryyyyy…..”

“D̴̪̪̪̕ỏ̷̞̰͉̃n̵̛̯̊́'̴̢͗̽̔ͅţ̶͔̯̄ ̷̲̞̼̉̅̆b̵͎̹̤̾͂̌e̵̮̰̲̓,̵̡͍̗͗̽ ̸̼͌̌͐ͅl̷̻̾̈́i̷̧̭͉͊ǩ̵̲̩ͅe̷̲̽ ̵̟͙̈̕Ś̷̡͓̕͝e̸͙͔̽̏ạ̴͝n̷̪̠̂͝ ̸̠̼͌͘͝s̶̻͘a̸̦̳͖͛͊į̷̨̺̄͒͛d̷͇̹̥̋ ̶̳̪̉w̷̳͉̪̒͒e̷̖͓̓̕ ̴͚̔͛s̴͕̰̗̾h̶̭̊o̶͜͝u̶͍̘̬͘l̴̗̪̆̍̈́d̶̰͓̞̕ ̵̬̼̖̔h̷̟̹͓̾ȃ̷͚̎v̵̭͚̇̈́e̵̠͙̯̔̇̃ ̵͕̏e̸̻̞͉̿x̶͚͗p̸͔̩̽e̴͖͗c̷̗͒̒͘ţ̶̺̥̈ě̴̙̣̜d̴̙̼̒ ̸͕͂̏͘i̴̪͛̾͘t̶̢̎͛̚.̸̖͍̤͒̽̊”

“Ja, und should you need more boties in zee future I'm zure I can get zome cadavers.” Henrik offers.

“Ǎ̸͖͖̬͘n̷̦͎̯̚ḓ̷̡̭͒ ̴̘̦̈́͜͝í̵̭f̴̛̖͓̀͝ ̵̞̳̞̓ỳ̷͔̼̿ọ̶̩̜̇̓͠u̷͕̒ ̶̩͛̑n̴͓̹̬͘ẻ̶͓ẽ̶̱̱̂d̴̢̤̗̈ ̴̡̱̃m̵̻͉̘͐͒̌o̸͐͜r̸̥̱̬̄͐̿e̵̮̎͗.̷̼̱̙̆.̶̹̤̰̽.̸̛̙̟͌f̵͖̘̄ŗ̷̝̖̐͊̓é̶̞̳͇s̴̟̜͈̒͊̈́h̶̯͆̓ ̴̛͚̙̭̎́m̴͍̾̒e̵̪̕a̷̮̞̗͆̿̆ť̵̯̓,̵̥̈̅ ̴͉͍̇͘Ȋ̴̞͖ ̴̡̨͆̅͝ċ̵̡̹̬̕ḁ̴̠̯͌n̸̜͒̕͠ ̵̧̙̼͝ä̵̙̲̫̈́̈́ḽ̶͎̂̀w̵̬̰̉a̸͖͖̽̍̒y̵̠̖̠͛s̷̳̥̈́ ̷͈̯̣̾̃ĝ̶͙̤̓e̵̻̽̏͘t̷͚̙̄͛ ̴̦̼͋̚͜ḯ̶̥̮͎t̶̮̱͆ ̵̗̭̣͛̏f̶̼̔͜o̵̻̿r̵͍̭͌̌̈ ̵̳̎y̴̬̜̓o̵̬͚̾ͅu̶̟̲͋͘.̶̭̻̋” Anti chuckles at the look Sean gives him. Again Robbie nods.

“Oookkaaaaa…..Iiii..sssooorrryyyy…”

“We know Robbie.” Jackie smiles and joins in on hugging the zombie.

“ _We love you Robbie, that’s not going to change anytime soon._ ” JJ signs before also hugging Robbie. Soon everyone, even Anti, was joining in on the group hug. Robbie slowly calms down and smiles, thankful he had such a great family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have prompts for Robbie, just leave a comment and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: So this is another request by a friend, Sam, and it takes place separately from the others since in the last one I stated that Robbie couldn’t turn anyone, but for this request it was needed that he be able to turn people. WARNING: Temporary character death and mild gore*

Robbie sits curled up, crying and clutching something tightly to his chest. Wilford had had another….episode, and had gone all shooty. Wilford, as always, didn’t think he did anything wrong and “poofed” away soon after. But as usual, Wilford’s episode had a causality. Normally it was a vase, a window, a hat, a limb, or in some cases when he was outside a random civilian. Today, it wasn’t a random civilian. Robbie knew Wilford didn’t really mean to shoot the boy, but it didn’t stop the pain.

Robbie sobs as he holds the tiny body of Sam. Now most people knew Sepitceye Sam as just that, a septic eyeball. But with some begging on Sam’s part and a bit of magic on Marvin’s Sam gained a human body, resembling that of a young boy with brown hair and two septic colored eyes. Though now those eyes were dull and lifeless, dried blood leaving a trail from the boy’s mouth and a small bloody hole in his chest. Robbie didn’t know what to do. Marvin wasn’t around to revive Sam….but he couldn’t just leave the boy like this. So, Robbie did something he hoped the others would forgive him for and that Marvin could reverse; he bit Sam.

Now Robbie wasn’t sure if his bite was like a normal zombie’s. He didn’t know if he could turn someone or not, but he hoped. So he sat there, holding the cold body, waiting. It took about twenty minutes for anything to happen. Slowly, Sam started to breathe again. Robbie smile’s tearfully.

“Sssaaammmm?” Sam slowly moves his dull eyes to look into Robbie’s milking purple ones.

“R-.R..Rooob?” Sam’s voice was rough and low. Robbie nods and slowly helps Sam sit up. The boy groans, feeling very stiff. Sam looks around slowly and then down at his chest. His eyes widen as he pokes the bullet wound; thick dark red blood oozes out. He blinks and looks up at Robbie.

“H-h-how?” Robbie ducks his head in shame and points to the bite mark on Sam’s arm. The boy thumbs the bite and looks back up at Robbie. He leans forward and hugs him.

“T-Thank…y-you. Y-Y-You…s-saved…m-m-me.” Robbie hugs him back tearfully, hoping in his mind that Marvin could fix this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later the other came home. Robbie had places Sam in Schneep’s office for now, so the doctor can fix the boy up before Marvin, hopefully, revived him properly. Robbie was currently standing in front of the door with his head low and his arms wrapped around himself. As soon as the door opened and everyone’s voices entered the quiet house Robbie flinched and whined. The whine cuts off all conversations as the all look at the zombie ego worriedly.

“Robbie? What’s wrong?” Sean asks as he and Henrik walk up to him. The doctor inspects him and sees the blood on his clothes.

“Robbie? vo's blood iz zis?” The questions cause Robbie to whine again.

“Robbo? Did you get hurt?” Jackie asks. The zombie shakes his head no. Chase frowns.

“Did you uh, eat someone you weren’t supposed to?” Again Robbie shakes his head. JJ knocks on the wall to get everyone’s attention.

“ _Where’s Sam?_ ” This worried Sean and the other egos.

“Sam? Where are ya!?” Sean calls out. When the boy doesn’t respond Robbie whines again.

“Sssoommmm….bbaaddd….hhhaapnnnnnd….” Anti glares lightly.

“W̶̡̃̌h̷͖͔̟͑͒̾ả̵̠͚t̶̩̘̐̔ ̷̹̣͑̓͝h̵̼͔ä̵̯̜́̈p̷̘̰̐p̵̡̈́͋̚ȩ̷̄n̷̤̘̭͠e̶̡͑d̸̝̣̦̈̕ ̵̨̜̲̇̉̕R̴̲̊o̸̧̺͒͐b̵̢̯̥͗̈͒b̷̧͊̏̕ĭ̴̩̖̰̈e̸̞̖̔?̵͙̏̈̈́” The zombie ego whines and slowly tries to explain as clear as he could what happened.

“Wiilllll……sshooooootyyyyy………Ssssaaaammm…..hhuuuuuuurrrrrt…..I……biiiiiiit.” Marvin and Henrik look confused as Anti growls.

“W̷̢̨̪̰͓͌h̶̡̛̙͕̬͙̮̣̰̲̘͔̞͕̝̊̂͛̔̊̽̐̽̿̌̽͂̿͊͊͌̇͝a̸̮̙̪͚̲̾̚͜͜ț̵̨̲̳̫̣̭̣̯̇̑̌̑͊̒́͝!̸̨̳̹͚̩͇͇̟̜͐̏̑̒͐͛̽̄̆̒̏̉̉̂̍͘͝͝!̴̤̪̮̝̪̬̞̪͍͍̤̘̱̫̮̖͔͖͗͆̈̋͘̕?̵̢̛̯̫̰͙̳͉̦̪͎̤̝̗̙͎̺̀̓̽̎̈́͌̍̎̉͜͜͝ ̶̧̜̠̫̥͙͍͍̀͆͆̇̋̃͆̾͂̋͐̄͘T̵̢̧̛̛͇̺͈̘̤͉̭̩̮̀̍̈́͊̊̽͗̃̇̾͋͋̓͑̿̍̚h̸̯̞̏̌̇͒̑̏͛͂a̵͓̖͔͗̑͂̉̂͘͘̕͠t̵̨̢̩͍̪̠͉͚͇̤̩̹̫̪̹̟͛̐̌̄̃̄͐͜͠ ̵̨̡̢̛̹̳̞̭͕̮̺͍̳͇͖͚̺̲͈͕̘̊̓́̀͋̓͑͆̃s̵̛̟̬̰̞͇̖̞͉̤̩̹̙͍̯͍̊̒̔̆̿̾͒̊͑̐͘͜͠͝o̵̢̧̹̖̗͚͙̜̫̦̖͔͚̣̪̱͔͎͊̔̇̐͂́͌͗͛̀͘͜n̶̙̅̓̽̏͋́̐̈́̆̕̚ ̶̛̼̤̰͓͔̀̔̏̈́͊̄̃͌̅̆͌͐͗̔̊̓͂͝ơ̴̡̹̱̘̜̙̭̜̻̰̖̘̭̺͑̓͒̄̀̋͑͆ͅḟ̴̢̥̣̺̬̹͙̮̩̝͔͈̠̦̌͗̓͌̈͜͜͜͝ ̸̡̘̗͇͙̜͎͔̞̟͎̪̙̺͕̔̃̔̓͋̃̂̋̊̒ã̷̛̛̩̱͛̅͐͑͂̃͊͆̋̂͆͘̕ ̵̧̯̪̦͔̗̱̥͎̫̖̩́̌̄̊̍́̓̍͝͝͝b̵̡̧̛̥̼̰͉̠̰̓̿̍̂̐͂̃̆̈́͛͊̉̏̂̆̕͜͝͝ͅͅī̶̡̢̯̱̞̩͍̻̪̞͍̗͚̳̮̱̼̦̣̔̉̄̋̃̃̔̌̽͋͛̎̾̀͗͒̓ͅt̴͍̱͙̬͈̥͚͉͎͓̘̺̓̊͒̔̍̿̃͋̌̾͋̈́͂͛̕̕͠c̸̳̬̭̹͗̓͆̾̎̓̓̾̃̂̉̊̐̉̈́̕͝͝h̶̢̝̥̦̦̳͖̐̿̈́̽̈́̃̌̈́̊̏̃̿̐̂͑̚!̶̣͎̃̋̇̋̉͑̔͠ͅ!̶̼̞͚̩̓͌͌͌̇̊͝ ̵̡̧̛͎͇͙͎͓̘̣͚̗̗͔͓̞̼̟͕̳̽́̍I̷̢̡̙͔̤̯̥̠̜̪̻̤̫͎̲̤͊̍́̔̓̎̈́̽̈͛̄̏̓͊͋̚̕͝'̴̤̙̫̻̰̬̠̱̖̳̯͖͛͒̅̓̃́͋̌l̷̩̣͈̗͍̗̫̳̫̝̃̽ļ̷͔͙̲͓̜̹͓̻͉̙̱̝̬̲̏̉̓̀͋͋͜͜ ̸̡̘̣̞̟̣̫̼͉͔̿͒͌̀͆͆̽͑̏̽̇̊͐͐́͜͠͝ͅͅͅk̴͓̦̺͎̱̠͉̥̑̎̽̀̇͌͝į̵̩̣̳̱͓̟̫̿̈́̓̓̆̊̚l̶̗̖̜͈͎̜̪͇͗̅̄̂̀̇̽̇̔͊̄̔̈́̉̚͝ͅḽ̷͙̺̠̣͛͗̿́͝ ̴̧̧̲̤̪̦͕̭͎̣̜̼̻̝̮̥̦͙̪͓̎͛́̃̏̚ḣ̷̻̳̼͇̣̩͖̯̉̌͌͋͘i̵̡̤̭͍̗̠̣̖̬̬̙͙̳͓̬̻̖͎̊͝m̶̧̧̛̺̖͙̭͎̅̈́͋̃͜!̸̧̢̨̥͓̼̪̬̭͕̹̩̘̘͙̔̌̒̃̔͊͋͗̈́̆̀̽͝͠!̸̡̛͚̙̫͍̠̹̖̣͍̮̪̗̭̺̦̮̇̈͊͋̌̂̑̈́̊̊͘̚͜͝ͅ!̸̛̹͙͛͆͑̍͝” Sean place a hand on the glitch’s shoulder.

“Later. What exactly does Robbie mean?”

“Ḫ̷͖͈͙̞̩́̈́̓͛͒͗̽͊̓̀̐͗͜͝͝ͅe̵̯̬̪͈̯̲͖̥͍̳͖̱͎̟̥͂̍ ̸͔̻̓̉̎͗͛̈͗̄̅̉̃̉̿͋̉͝͠͝ͅm̴̨̧̝̦͑̆̊͂̈́̈́̍̂̑̈͌̎̾͋̇̆̈́͋͠ë̶̻̮̤̦͉̠̼̼̖̣̺͑̀͒͜ȃ̴̱̝͑͒̄͊̾ṇ̸̿̆̆͘͝s̶̯͎͉̺͍̘͉̪̺̗̻͆͂́̑̓͒͑̈́̓̃̃͗̑̚̚͜ ̵̧͚͓̯̣̈͝t̵͎̦̝̘̬̖͂̐͜h̸̡̛̬̭̘̼̺͉̭̹̖̰̞̘̲͓̱̠̲͐͋͋̊̋̄͐̓̄̇̾̏̍̋̑̌͗̚̚ą̴̨̲͈̞̩͍̜̼̭̺͎̳̤̯̣͖̏̈́̇͑̍̀̅̑̄̄̈̄͌͘͝ț̶̨̺̘̲̟̤̮̝͈̀ ̴̧̡̨̛̩͎̱̯̞̫̜͖͚̣̠̻̥̺̣̯̄͐͗̾̅̋̍̕͠W̸̢̢͉̠͇̯͖̺̟͕̤͔̮̜̰͓͔̄̓̐͛͒̂̓͂͝͠ͅḭ̴̡̨̢̰̺̝͖̭̹̼̬̲̦̝̇͌̉͛͑̓͑̄̆͂͂͒̕̕͘͝͝l̴̩͎͚͍̘̺̦̳͇̦̼͔̺͌̊̓̓̂́̅̈́͆͝ͅͅf̸̢͓̺̤͎̌̈́͌̓̀̈́͐̉́͒̂͆͐͠o̷̖̣̗̓r̸̡̨̳̟̟̮̖̊̈́̈́̿̆͊͐̿̿̊̿̌̐͠ͅd̸̞̘̤̠̮͚̼̗̃̌̊̈̈́̈́͊͆̈́̍̍̿́̕͘͘͝͠ ̶̢̟͉̣̟̌̒́̀̎̓͌͋̓͑̋̑̉͛̏̄f̶̢̢͖͇̪͇̙̫̦̙̝̻̼̟̠̬̿̐̽̀͑̓̐̃͊͗̑̈́̚͝͝͝ǫ̵̛͙̞͔͔̳̟͔̼̭̼̲̫̖͛̈́͒͑̈́͋̎̒̂̈́͊̃̍̒̑͜͠c̵̨̬͚̲͎̠̥̠͇̏͗͊͛̂͘k̶͔͎̳̻̺̙̱̓̽̓̔̄͒̓̆͐͗̆͐̈́̔͜͝ị̶̛̙̞̦͋n̷̙͓̟̙̺̟̈̈͆͒̓̌̓̈̾͠ͅ'̸̧͍̜̭̥̘̪͍̱͚͔̰̖̜͓̰̍̀͊͋͋͋̾̈͗̓̎̏͗͋̑̕̚͜͠ ̷̨͔͈̣̀̆s̸̺̝͎͔̯͉̙̗̈̈̽̃̏͂̆̎̄͌̿̃̑͋̂͘͝h̷̨̪̘̪̣͉͐ͅỏ̸͙̤̫̜̊̍͌̂̅̓̈́̿̊͘͠t̶͕̬͖̳̣̩͍̙̳͋̄ ̴̨̛̹͊̄̅̔̾͑̏̌̊̋͊̎͋̈́̃̀͘S̸͇͔͎̲͈͔̣͕̘͔̘̑͊a̵̢̬͕̭̭̘̠̗͉̣̩͚̯̗̗̔m̸̨̛̝̒̇̔̀̏̌͛̅͗̈̉͗͜͝ͅ!̷̨̥̲̤̤͔͙̩͖̤̗͙̱͓̳͇̟̊͛̾̋̇͑̿̀͋͋́͝!̶̢͖͕͓̙̯͓͓̆̐” The others gaps. Jackie turns to Robbie.

“Robbie, where is Sam? How badly is he hurt?” The undead ego points to Henrik’s office door. Everyone but Anti rushes to the door.

“R̴̢̡̃̍o̶̖̟͊b̴̭̈̽͘b̴̧̋͐i̸̛̬̔̋ę̷̜̣̽̾̈́.̶̢̛̌͗.̵̩͚͒̔.̸̘͕͠Y̴͇̎͜o̷̼͙̓͆̇ǘ̷̢͙ ̴̛̰̫̘̉͝s̵͖͇̰͆̿͘a̸̘̐̇ḯ̵̞̊̄ͅd̵̳̝̈͋̿ ̴̤͚͂ŷ̵̳͝ö̵̡̪̎u̵̦̕͜ ̴͎̌͝b̵̰̦̍͛i̸̙̅t̴̢ ̸̡̬̙̐S̵̜̒̏a̶̮̾m̷̯̪͂̓.̵̧͍͖̑̾ ̵̛͎͐͒D̵̡̒͂ȋ̸͚̮̅d̴͈̥̂̐ ̶͇͂̋̕ḧ̴̩́͝͝e̶̘͋̿.̶̮̘̽̔͒.̷͍̈́.̶͎͝.̴͉̋̈̎.̷͙̠͌̃̑” The glitch demon was cut off by Chase and Sean screaming.

“HOLY FUCK!! SAM!!!” Anti and Robbie rush to the door and see the others crowed around the boy. Marvin and Henrik where looking him over as the others were bombarding him with questions. Chase turns to Robbie when he enters the room.

“WHAT THE FOCK DID YOU DO ROBBIE?!” The zombie whimpers and hides behind Anti, who growls at Chase.

“B̶̧̪̥̬̋͊̋̚̕a̴̝͒̎̄c̶̨̛̆͑͊́k̶̥̯̄̓͠ ̴̞̭̥́̃̃͛ȯ̸̦̖̙̰͜f̸̟̗̙̀f̴͉̔̉̄ ̶͖̠̞͕͔̾̉̀͠B̸̢̪̹̼̻̉̿̋̚ṛ̴̔̈́̿̄o̵̪͔͕̓͐̎d̸̦̣͉̘̮͋͌̑y̴̥̦͈̐̌̓͐.̷̺̻̯̎̎̐̇͗ ̴̜͉̬̅͛͝L̷̛̪̼̞̖̹o̶͎̿̇͊̑͂͜ȏ̴̘͗͠k̶͖̜̽̓ ̸̦̣͓̼͌͊̅̉͠w̴̞̹̞̿͒͂̽h̸̨̺͆̓͘͝ë̷͈͕̓̊͗̈́r̷̡̯̜̟̺͝͝e̶̔ͅ ̷͇͇̐t̶̢͈̝̹͊͠h̴̞̺̬̐̈̐͒e̶̗̺̓̃̒͜ͅ ̴̧̧̹̫̓͑̊d̸̢̡̺̭̈̋̿͑̂a̸̬͇͋̃̽m̶͚̱̾n̵̨̨̪͂͒̈́͒ ̴̞̦̖̂͌͝b̷̗̽̉ű̵̠̫͋͜͝l̸̛͖͖͊l̵̛̟̭̯̺̀̓͛e̸̡̦̓͐̚t̸̢͉̜́͌̄͜ ̵̰͚̺̔̿̃̀͠w̷̪̳̬̦̮̎o̴̢͓̦͝u̷̻̅̾̓͘n̴̞̪̰̈̕̕͝d̵̡̪̮ͅ ̴̨̧̼̎͋̕͜͝i̴͔̼̺̺̅͛s̵̠̈́͊!̸̠͆̂ ̵̘̪̰̖̒̈̈́͝͝I̵̪̼̩̋͒͐͘͜f̴͌͛̃͊ͅ ̷̧̮͈͈̆̌̕R̴̰̰̿̿͛͂̿ǫ̶̗̻̓̀̌ḃ̶̟̪͔̰̳̉͒̾b̴̢̑ị̶̮̐̃̒é̷̢̏̇͐ ̴̞̼̭̙̋͐̍h̴͖̘͚̳̄̋̂͘a̶̤̟̺͓̾͜ḏ̴̟̬̌n̶̩̈́͑̑̅̐'̷̧̧͙̳͗̓̈́̏̈́t̴̛͙͐̄̄ ̴̼̺͓̪̈̃b̵͎̩͗̾͜i̷͔͓̰̎̄͆ͅͅt̴̛̮͈̜̾͜ ̸̛̛͈̲͚̙̒S̸̨̭̊̋͘͠͝ā̴̩̫̩͎̈̚m̷̯̖̫̕ ̶͍̥̙̠̓ȁ̴̛͔͇̝̦n̵̢̖͛͒̂͌͝ḋ̴̬̟̻̘̝̿͘ ̸̜͌̍̎͝t̷̩̖̅̈͝ú̷̱̙̓̊͜ŕ̴͈̦͕̋n̸̢̨̹͙͐̋̃͠ͅë̵̙͚͇͈͕̐̒̔͋d̵̛̠̳ ̵̖̩͗̆̄h̵̥͓͇̉͘i̵̡̝̼͕̓̀m̷̩͍̥͗̃͋̓̑ ̸̮̤̞̃h̷̞̠͆͛e̸̺̥̍͑̔̇'̸̲̬̲̮̹̇ď̷̙͎ ̵̯̯͎̬͗̽͛͜͝͝ḃ̷̼̘̖͂͌͠ẽ̵̠ ̵̫̓̎͊́͠d̴̞̾̒e̶͕̊̋͛̄a̵̡̤͎̜͊̅̇ḑ̵̖͙̦̉̈́̔͝ ̷̮̲͎͈̓̂͜r̸̳̳̥͚̆̽͑̈́͠i̶̯̼̜͈̚g̴̩̝̔̑͒̕h̶͕̺͋̎ẗ̶̼ ̷̨̛̺̼̄̉͘ͅn̶̘̯̞͆̈́̚o̴̜̜̅͐͘w̶͓̒̐̒!̶̹̜̦̤̂!̶̥̎̒͌͘” Chase shrinks back and looks down.

“R-right…I.. I’m sorry Robbie bro. Just freaked.” Sam slowly looks around.

“R-Roobbiii…..S-saved….m-mee.” Sean tears up and hugs Sam tightly.

“I know he did. He did good. Robbie, you did good buddy.” Robbie peaks from behind Anti and nods.

“Nnoooot….wwaaannn…Sssaaammm….diiiiiiiie. Heeeenn……Mmmmaarrrrvv……ffiiiiiiix?” The good doctor hums.

“I should be able to fix efferything indernally. Marvin?” The magic boy sighs.

“I think I can revive him. I just need to find the right spell. But for now I can keep his body from decaying.” Everyone sighs in relief. Anti then cracks his knuckles.

“G̴̤̉̅o̷͈̫̅̇o̷͇͗́ḑ̸̛̞̙̓͘.̸̟̫̣̈́̇͛͑̎ ̵̰͈̱̑͐̾Š̵̳̜͌͋̂͠a̶̹̯̓̌y̵̢͎̘̩͍̒͗͘͝ ̵͈͙̹͚͉̿̓D̸̖̰̠̱͐́ơ̸̼̭̰͑͐̕c̷̡̬͉͎̝̃̎̍͗,̶̤̦̤̖͕̊͛̔̽ ̸͇͙̬͈̍̈́͐͂a̵͎͉f̵̼͙̗̩̈͆̈́̕ţ̷̮̻̠̉̏͜͝e̶̢̠͈͉̅r̸͍̂͗ ̷̼̇y̶̺͔͍̲͍̍͠o̴̜͍͂̌̀ȗ̸̻͔̊̑͐̕'̵̨̲̰̫̒̇̾̑v̶͓͊͋̆̈́̃ȩ̴̒ ̶͇͑̈́p̴̢̲̥̗͗̋̆̑ȧ̴͚ṯ̶͕̩̆ͅĉ̶̲̙h̸̞͇̫̥͈̀͐͊̕e̷͉̼͔̳͌̾͠d̵̫͇̆̄̄ ̴͇͕͈͓͗͊̕ṳ̸̢͙p̴̢͉̻͇̀͒̈́͜ ̵͔̜̐̎͛S̴̢̨͍̓ͅȧ̴̹̓m̴̘͖͇̞̄͠m̴̪̤͕̳͆̐ỵ̵̧͈̒̓̏͠,̷̡̝̥̈̈̈̃͠ͅ ̵̢͙̽̒̒͊͝w̷̛͔̲̮͇̣̏̍̾̍h̸̬͖͑͑ą̴̘̹̃̈́͌t̷̜̣̮̯͖̍͒̓̈̓ ̴̯̆̒̌̔d̸̟̝̱̂o̸̢̢̢̥̳̽ ̷̬͎̂̏̾y̶̫̪̥̓o̵͉͓͋̾̊u̶̼̦̯͙͗ ̶̡̬̗̗͉̉̆̅͋͒s̵̛̜̠͚͓̾̈̑͛ã̵͈̮͇̦̊̆͠y̶̖̿̈́ ̸͖̘͌ỳ̸̮̠͍͆o̶͍̩͒͌͆̄̑ͅu̸͙̠̓ ̶̫͔̥̳̮̿̔͝a̸̜̭͌̑̋̀n̷̟͛̌̈́͆̾d̷̪̦͉̕ ̷̡̯͛Į̶͉̬͈͆̎ ̵͎̘̺̜̖͑̎̌ġ̶̬̄̂̽o̵̖͈͌͜͜.̴̦̄̐̚͝.̸̧͝.̶̡̟̗͖̙̅͠n̷͉̙̓͗ú̸͈͈̋̏t̷̛͖̦͊ ̸͕̭̞̤̓̊̏̅j̵̼̳̲͖̤̿́̀͌͌o̷̹̗͋͂͘̕b̷̰̘̠͆̀̉͝ ̴̡̼̪̩̞̍̄͋ḩ̸̺̺̠̻̾̿̚u̵͖̐͌͒͝͝ͅn̴͖̠̹̪̽̍̎̂ẗ̴̛͔̹̖̣̝̈́̐i̴̘͂͌̍̄n̸̹͐̂̀́g̷̰̥̘͉̓̊?̴̯͉̜̳͊͂̊” The German looks up at him with a crazed smile.

“It vould be mein pleazure Anti.” So Henrik and Marvin got to work fixing Sam as best they could for now and later that night the doctor and glitch went hunting. Throughout it all; Sean, Jackie, JJ, and Chase comforted Robbie and reassured him that no one was angry with him, that they were happy with his quick thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have a request please leave a comment or message me.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Alive

It was strange. Just suddenly existing. That’s how it was for each ego. One minute they were characters Sean played on camera with effects, and the next; with enough love and attention from the fans, they were just there. First came Jackieboy Man, then Marvin a month later, then Schneep, then Anti, and the next year Chase. Sean had to move twice just to have enough room of them all. It took time to get use to them, and for them to get used to each other. But they managed and that’s how it stayed, just the six of them for several months; Sean now being far more carefully with characters he made up. So the day he arrived was very confusing to everyone. Sean hadn’t made a new character. Not since Chase, so this new ego made no sense.

For him, it was just darkness for a very long time. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. All he knew was what he could feel, the floor where he sat and something soft that he was sitting against. He tried to move, but nothing worked. So he sat there in the dark, fear building inside him, until light slowly banished the dark. He could finally see more around him, a door to his right, a doorway to his left, and a wall with a small table in front of him. He turns his head slowly to look through the door way. It was a kitchen. He wasn’t sure how he knew that, having never seen, well anything before. But he was sure that was a kitchen. As the light grew brighter he started to hear sounds from above him. He slowly looks up at the ceiling. Where was the noise coming from and what was making them? Maybe someone who could help him?

More noises, it sounded like it was moving above and behind him. He listened to it and soon it was just behind him and closer. He turns his head to the left and waited. A man walked by with a yawn and into the kitchen, not even noticing the man on the floor behind the couch. The man walks around in the kitchen, turning one a small machine and sitting at the table with another yawn. He frowns and tries to make a sound to get the man’s attention, but his small noise was drowned out by loud footfalls on the stairs. Another man, who looked similar to the first, slides into the kitchen.

“Morning Schneep!!” The second man yelled out. He couldn’t see the first man, Schneep, because the second man was blocking his view, but he did hear him.

“Jackie, must you be zo loud zo early?” Schneep groaned. “At lezt wait til I’m had mien coffee.” The second man, Jackie, rubs his head with a chuckle.

“Hehe sorry Doc, I’ll tone it down.” Jackie bounces into the room and out of his sight. Schneep yawns again and stands when the small machine dings. Neither of them has noticed him yet, so he tries to make another sound, but a new voice interrupts him.

“Morning guys.” The third man, who again looks the like the other two, walks into view from the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Morning Sean!” Jackie smiles and waves. Schneep nods and holds out a cup to the new person, Sean. Sean takes the cup.

“Thanks Schneep. I see the others aren’t up yet.” Jackie chuckles.

“I’m sure at the smell of fresh coffee they’ll be here soon.” As if on cue, he hears more footsteps coming down the stairs quickly. Two men, one in a hat and another in a white mask, come running down the stairs, seeming to fight to get into the kitchen first. The masked man wins when he sends the hat man into the door frame.

“OW! Fockin’ Marvin!! That’s cheating!!” The hat man yells and holds his nose, his back to the kitchen, with his eyes closed in pain. The masked man, Marvin, laughs from the kitchen.

“Oh stop being a baby Chase, I didn’t push you that hard.” Chase huffs and rubs his nose, finally opening his eyes. He looks up, and right at the man on the ground. They lock eyes and stare at each other for a while. Chase’s eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes. He slowly points at the man and then lets out a scream. The man on the floor flinches and whines as everyone in the kitchen curse and jump up and run to him.

“Chase what’s wron-“ Sean cuts himself off at the sight of the man and blinks.

“Uhh..w-who are you?” Jackie asks nervously, which confused the man. Why did they all look so scared to see him? And way were Jackie and Chase shaking so much? Sean frowns and turns to Schneep and Marvin.

“Did either of you have something to do with this?” Marvin blinks and shakes his head.

“Nope, I mean I thought about necromancy but I would never actually do it. I swear.” Likewise Schneep shakes his head.

“Nien, I have not yet figured out how to bring ze dead back to life.” Those answers made Sean glare and the man even more confused. Necromancy? Dead back to life? What did any of that mean or have to do with him. Suddenly the air grew heavy and weird and then there was a new man in the room, having just appeared out of nowhere.

“A̶̧͈͇̿̊͝l̶͕̥̈͂r̸͓̹̳͗̊̽į̷͕̲̓̓g̴̡͚̈̅́h̴̳̔t̵̠͐,̷̒͜ ̴͔̥̔͆͘w̷͎̒h̶̗̺̍o̷̥̳̾ ̸͈̪̤̿̄t̵̬͙̓̌h̸̢̛̰̬͝͝e̶̲̲̳̿ ̷͍̺͆͒f̷͓̯͗u̶̘͔̲͌͋̈́c̴̰͚̀͗k̴̘̇̿̿ ̸͚̤͈̾s̴̭̈́c̶͎̼͙̄͐̽r̶͙͂̚̕ẽ̸̼͉̉͝ȁ̶̖̞̿m̶̡̳̽̽ẻ̴̬̞̦͛̾d̷̯̱͊͂̾ ̶̖̩̋͗̇a̶̛̱̹̞͂n̵̨̉͝d̴̨̹̿̅ ̷͚̂̆͘ẅ̵̩͈́̋̍h̴̜͝ỳ̴̧̥?̷͚̋ ̵͉̺̄̎D̴̥͊ḯ̴͍̯̅͜͝d̴͍̱͊̎ ̶̧̞̓Ḯ̷̖̑͋ ̴̨̻̓̍̕m̴̭͋̔͌i̸̝̟̔s̵̟͝s̴̙̽͊̈́ ̴̨̟̌ͅs̵̨͕̫̆̈́̔o̵͔̟̜̒͝m̶̧ȩ̴̅̐ͅo̵̹̤̬͑̓n̶̙̍͘̕ê̶̫͝ ̷͓̫͒g̷̢̛͖̈́̚ę̷̢͍̃̚ẗ̵̟͔́t̴̨̫̖̓̑į̵̥̉̚n̵̟̗̜̉g̷̘̀͝ ̵̨̖͎̈h̶̛̪̥̞͛͠u̷̺̍r̷̩̈́̽̑ṭ̴͉̪̐?̷̙̌̓” The new man giggles. His voice was weird, echoy maybe? No that wasn’t it, but he didn’t have the words for it. As he was thinking, the other men all pointed at him and the new person turned look.

“Ó̸̝̇́o̴͕̔ö̷̦́͆o̶̝̎͛̒ö̶͙͈̤̇̉ẖ̵͎͝,̵̪̦͔̍͠ ̷̯̱͂̋̆h̸̤̬̄̈́̽ö̴͚̤́͐̚w̷͍͔̓̏̊ ̴̻͊̉ḯ̶͙̓̌n̷̲̈́̂̎t̸̳͓͊e̴̡̪̠̕r̶̗̫̈́e̶̡͍̾̅̄͜s̶̩͍̣͒t̶̹͗ḯ̵͖̝̓̓n̵̼̜͛g̷̰̩͖̍̈́͘ ̷̜̪͗́ḧ̷̝̞́e̶̻̪̞͋h̶̩̻̫͐̓̓e̷̖͒ḧ̸͖͔́̉̌é̴̻̽͝e̸̮͋̀͝.̸̫̾̀͋ ̴̲̏̎͘I̵͇̲̎̎͂ ̵͙̅d̸͓̼̦̃͐ǐ̷̫̒d̸̦̏͠͝n̵̤̟̙͂͂'̵̝̪̄t̷̮̻͒̇͆ ̶̥̚ḳ̸̠̽n̷̰̓̎o̵̧͍̚w̶͇̏͑ ̷̩͘͝ͅy̷̪̍̕o̶̗̤͠u̶͎̙̭̐̍̈ ̸̳͈͛͝m̷̧̧͘a̴͉̼͌͗͝d̸̩̾ȩ̴̯̰͊̿ ̷͉͉̱̑͝ȁ̵̲̱ ̶̛̖̦͝ż̵̧o̴͕̫̅̀m̶̢͚̚b̷̮̅i̸͖̥̘͑̿e̴̻̍͜͜ ̷̪̩̝̔͂S̴̠͔͌ḙ̶̐͆a̸̢̅̑͘͜n̶͇͙̤͒̅.” Zombie? What was that? Sean shakes his head.

“I didn’t!! That’s what’s confusing!” He was growing tired of them talking about him but not to him, so he groans loudly, causing all eyes to snap to him. Chase and Jackie yelp and back away, which he didn’t understand at all. Schneep rolls his eyes and walks close to him.

“Doc no! What if he bites!?” Chase yelled from in the kitchen.

“He hasn’t even moved zince ve’ve all be up. I doubt he’s going to attack me Chase.” Schneep tells him. The doctor kneels in front of the man, who follows his every move.

“I am Henrik Von Schneeplestin. Vat is your name? Can you speak?” He asks. The man tilts his head slowly and moves his mouth.

“Uuurrhhhh….” He didn’t think that was words. Schneep hums and frowns.

“Hmmm zo haz the compazity to speak, but cannot form vords. Interezting.” The doctor rubs his chin as Sean sighs and pulls out his phone. Marvin looks over his shoulder at the phone.

“Is now really the time to go on twitter?” Sean rolls his eyes.

“I’m looking to see if the fans know anything about this. Remember they came up with yours and Anti’s names Marvin.” Marvin makes a face of understanding. A snapping sound draws the man’s attention back to Schneep who now had a light in his hand. He shines it in the man’s eyes, causing him to yell and turn his head away quickly.

“Oh, sorry.” The doctor apologizes and turns the light off. The man groans and blinks the spots in his vision away. The last man, who he thinks might be Anti, crouches down to look at him.

“Ḣ̴͙̝͛e̷͕̟̅'̸̮̓̚͠s̶̮̓͐ ̸̠͉͇̏̇̃ȁ̴͇n̷̦̘̺͑͋ ̶͉͇̓̕̕ī̵̧̩͎͝n̵̳͕͋ͅt̷͇̜͙͆̓̈ȩ̶̼̳͠͠ṛ̷̨̈͒ȩ̶̲̭̊͆̈́ş̷͔̹̉̄t̸͉͋í̴̥͇̈́n̵̜̪͂̇g̶̪̠̀̀ ̵̜̊͋o̶̙͒n̵̢̄͝e̵̜̩̓͑,̷͓͕̙̎ ̷͓͎̤̔t̶͕̜̬̉̓ḣ̶̟̦͌͊a̸͙͙͊̓̓t̷̪͇͊̈́'̵̧̦̓s̶̺̎̚ ̶͓͓̎ͅf̵͉͎͒ͅó̸̧̅̂r̵̹̈́ ̶̪̲̦̂̔͌s̵̻͚̫̍͂ū̶̞͙͍̉r̸̟͕̈́͠e̶͉̲͎̓̉̏” The man looks into Anti’s two colored eyes and then down to the bloody cut on his neck. The wound was sowed shut but still was bloody. Anti giggling made him look up into his eyes again. They were….pretty he decided. He….liked them.

“Ah ha!! Robbie!” The man snapped his gaze to Sean, who was smiling at his phone. Sean looks up at everyone.

“You guys remember that zombie pubg map Mark, Bob, Wade and I played?” Everyone but the man on the floor nodded.

“Well get this, turns out the fans loved that thumbnail so much that they made an ego out of it. They call him Robbie the zombie.” Anti blinks and snorts.

“H̵̡̒e̸͔͆͂͝’̶̜̼s̸̻͑͝ ̵̰̉̕a̶̢̢͓̎́ ̴̧̛͔͍̓̈́ **t̵̲̄̂h̴͖̕u̸͍̩̓̅m̵̧̆͒̕b̴̦̤͔̓͠n̷̖̩̽ȧ̸͉̓̇ī̴̳̣̝̌l̷̗͙̰͂̇̽**?” Sean nods.

“Yep that’s what it looks like.” Anti shakes his head and then taps the man’s, Robbie’s, forehead. Robbie looks back at him

“S̴̡̲͛o̵̢̝̫͒̎͂,̵̹̎̓ ̷̝̙͍͛̇͂Ṙ̵̢̜o̴̘̙͒b̵̝̻̝̓͠b̷̞͎̈́͋ỉ̸͎̒͘ȇ̴̱̰ ̴̻̻̈́i̴̪̤̋s̶̭̲̾̈́̏ ̸̳͐̒͜͝i̶̝͙͊̎̽ẗ̵̲̥͈́?̵̡͓̐͐͗ ̵̠͖̃C̶͉̟͐͑̌ă̷̹̬͂ͅn̷̳̏͋͘ ̷͕̆̊͝y̸̧͇͑͌̃ỏ̴̝͇ṵ̷̈̊͠ ̵̺̔̊̌m̸͈̓o̴̦͊ͅv̸̡̳͉̍̈͘e̴̗̒?̵̢͙͚̌͋” Robbie blinks and looks down at his arms and legs. He grunts and tries to move his arms, managing to move them from his lap to his sides.

“I’ll take that as a sort of.” Marvin commented.

“Let’s get him onto the couch at least.” Sean says. Anti rolls his eyes and groans, picking Robbie up over his shoulder. Robbie blinks now that he was upside down. His head felt funny, so funny that he let out a giggle as Anti carried him.

“Did…did the zombie just… **giggle**?” Chase asks with wide eyes. Anti smirks at the dad ego.

“D̸̼̾̉ȍ̷̺͍͑ ̴̞̐̚ÿ̷͕̠̖́̕õ̷̮͖̥̏ư̷̫ ̴̣̜̊̆r̶͈͐̉ȩ̸͔̝͋̓̕ä̷̬͕́l̶̟̃̽ľ̸̥́͌y̸̹͖̑͋ ̷̺̈͋̾ẗ̴̢͠h̵̛̯̙í̷̫n̴̠̏̈́k̶̭̓ ̷̳̟͍͋t̵͎̺͙̆h̵̢̼̘̓͘ë̸̬̱̅ ̵͓̯̰̉̋͒f̷̹͓͊a̵̞̅͜n̴͍͙̓̄ş̴̟̓̏ ̴̩̓̾w̸͙̣͒̇͜o̶͔͇̓̄̓ů̷̞̫̳l̶̛̺̦̭̿̚d̷͚͒̌̒ ̷̙̉͠͝m̴̙̮͈̆͂́ä̸̮́͛̎k̶̙̜̂ė̷̫̾̿ ̶̡̗̔̌͌a̸͚͐̈́ ̴͇̃̒d̶͉̥͖̈́̋̌a̴̫̩͂̀͜n̷̤̭͝g̵̟͌ẹ̷͂͊̀r̴̮͂̅̽o̴̙̅͑̇u̷͕̱͑̆s̷͍̬̪͌͗ ̷͚̖͈̀e̸͖͓͆ͅǵ̵̘͈̆̔o̵͈̔,̴̢̲̣̔ ̷̫͇̱͒̈́͋k̶̨̜̈́̽͛n̸͕̙̅̈͜o̸̮̎̉w̵͈̾̒̑i̵͔̺̘̽̕̕ń̴̨̊g̴̳̑͊͒ ̶͍̣̀f̵͚̰͋u̸͚̹̽͝l̸͉̐̃̊l̸͓̩̹̾ ̸̘͉̒̽͘w̶̮͊e̸̬̟̘͝ļ̷̱͂̋l̷̖̗̠̎ ̵͈̌́h̴̛͔͆e̷̩͇̒͊ ̸̘̦̌̎̀m̴̖̉͛i̷͉͚̼̎͗g̶̪̞͗͋h̸̪͛̔t̸̤̥̺͝ ̴̯̋̐c̵̻͖̿o̸͇͔͕̎͘m̵͕̐̉͜e̷͈͚͖̿͆͘ ̸̞̀t̷̲̃͑̃ö̶͈́̾ ̴͔̫̇̊̚l̵̹̮͆i̵̡͓̲̿̈́f̴̺̟̈́͛e̶̡̮͚͐?̶̗̩́ ̸̥̞̐T̴̞͒̈́ͅͅh̴͙̫͠e̷̬̋ỹ̵̡̱̰̅ ̷̻̈w̴̢̪͙̽̈́o̵͕̭͊̚u̷̥͊̇͜l̴̻̹̬̃̋͝d̴̙̿͜n̸͍̒̕'̶̹̼̝͌ţ̶̦̅ͅ ̷̖͂p̶̡̎̀u̶̜͂̔t̴̘̰͚̋ ̵̨͚͊Ŝ̷̝e̵̡̘͖̐a̶͎͚͓͆͐n̴̳̗̭͌ ̵̢͍̳͝o̶͇͂r̷̗̪̋̾͜ ̷̮͗͌̓ū̵͇̞͇ŝ̶͓̇ ̷̬͇̅̈̃i̴̙̠̗̒̔͂n̶͈̱̅͜ ̶̤̌̚d̴̿̂̄ͅä̷͖͍́͑̂ͅn̴̛̲̈g̴͙̱͑̓̄ë̵̻̦́̑͝r̷̬̗̯͋” Chase and Jackie look at each other and frown.

“I-I guess….” Jackie nervously bites his lip. Anti rolls his eyes and sets Robbie on the couch. Robbie giggles and sways as his blood slowly flows down from his head. Sean moved to crouch in front of Robbie and smiles a bit.

“Well Robbie, welcome to the family.” And that’s how Robbie’s first day alive went. It was a long road getting used to being alive, learning to walk and talk. It also took time for the others to grow used to him being around, but eventually they did, and Robbie felt like one of the family. And he thought it was a perfect one, that is, until the next ego joined them; THEN the family was perfect.


	7. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone! So I love writing these stories about Robbie and the other egos, but I work better when I have ideas. SOOOO, if any of you have ideas or prompts you want to see with Robbie and the others please let me know and I'll do my best to write great stories for all who comment ^_^. Thanks and I hope to hear from you! ~ Silver


	8. Chapter 7: Big Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by Kidzukarenai, who asked for more protective Anti. I hope you enjoy it!! ^_^ And thank you again Kidzukarenai for the request!!!

A loud scream and several thuds, followed by a panicked shout of “Oh God I’m sorry Robbie!!!” quickly grabbed everyone’s attention. Everyone runs out to the stairs. At the bottom of them sat Chase and Jackie. They were kneeling around something or someone.

“What the fock happened?!” Sean asks worriedly, causing the two egos to jump and look at him. They quickly point at each other.

“It was his fault!!” Marvin frowns.

“What was?” The two nervously move to reveal Robbie laying at the foot of the stairs. Only…..he wasn’t…whole. The poor zombie’s head was laying next to his body, one of his ankles was facing the wrong way, and his left arm was snapped off. Everyone looked in horror at Robbie.

“W̴̛̳͍̓̏̋̈́́̅̃̅̈̏̈́̚h̸̡̨̪̗̟̻͔͚͉̟̤̒̃́̾͑͑̑̀̋͒ą̴̮̪̯̯̮̞͕̩̱͇͉̣̳̀̔͠ͅt̵̯̜̯̘͆̾͑̓̒͋.̴̡̰̇̀̀̊̀̓ ̷̘̯̳͈̈́́̾̓̄̈́̉̆̉͜͠ͅT̴̡̧̛̛͈͓͇̞͉̝͎̤̝̼̟̫͉̒͒̐̂͌̆̐̈̈͑̊͝͝h̶̗̠͎̹̱͔̞̝̠͇͇̪̙̦̎̎̈́̍̂̾̕̚̕̕͝͝͝e̸͔͓͌̈́͂̕ͅ.̷͚̅͗͗̋̉͐̌̿͑̅͑͘͠͝ ̵͖̙͎̯̯͕̲̫͂̎̃́F̷̞̰̳̣̥͖̪̯͙̹̗̹͓̮̜̓͛̍͊͒̔̈͐̓̚͝ụ̸͖̖̼͉̱̠̍̀̅͆͋c̴̰̣̫͖̙͍̜̞̠̗͎͚͋͗͜͝k̴̨͍̈́̄͒̊̓͗́̌.̷̡̗̰̰͇̠̦̗̜͑̐͐̿̂̚͜ ̵̧̼̩̳͉̞̞̪̦̱̗̜̺̿̌̑̅͒́̊ͅͅH̷̡̺̣̗̥̪̮̩̆͛̅̇̽̈͐̚͝A̶̧̘̪̙͖̪̩̣̞͎͎̳̜̩͌̍̕P̵̢̡̥̲̺̺̳̳̰͓̠̹͕̟̅̽̀̋͊P̴̨͙̘͓̻̻̯̠͇̽E̴̤͖̦̼̠̫̻͌͊̆̑̎N̵̛̼͎̳̙̘͓̥̜̥̜̝̮̆̄͑̾͋̈́̏̋͌̓̾͜͠ͅE̶̢̢̨̳̥̥͖͈̙̭͘Ḍ̵̝̎!̴̢͔̥̬͙̱̰͍͇̳̝̝̉̌͂̋͌̍̒͋̈́͋̈́͝!̵̧͚̩̯̯͇͇͍̮̝̹̘̈̇͆̾̏̑̔̀͛̿͐̽̇̍͜͜ͅ!̸̛͖̖̯̲̖͗́̇̑͋̈͒̋̔̓͝?̵̧̡̠̖͙̠̞̝̟̟̱̻̙͇̄͐̑̒̈́͛̃͒͑̏͂͘̕͠” Oh boy Anti was pissed. Chase yelps and hides behind Jackie, who nervously put his hands up.

“I-it was an accident!! We didn’t even know he was there!!!” Schneep pushes them both away and checks Robbie.

“You itiots are lucky he can't die. How did zis haben?!” The German demands. Chase gulps and peeks around Jackie.

“We were having a nerf gun fight as part of Jackie’s training. We were playing upstairs cuz everyone was down here so we figured no one would get upset or in our way. I was hiding around the corner and heard footsteps. I thought it was Jackie so I rounded the corner with my gun up and there was Robbie. He screamed cuz I scared him and then he tumbled back before I could grab him and he fell down the stairs!” Chase quickly explained. Anti growls and glitches

“M̸̢̨̛̛̺̞̻̤̼̮͙̪̫̩̤͕̆͘͜a̴̢̹̗̘̔͗͆͌̚͝͝y̸̛̜͇̒̽̀̋̄̌b̵̡̨͍̻̘͍̞̘͍̝̙̳̣̩̣͊͒̋͠ḙ̷̩͚̯̯̖̠̘͎͓͕͙̖̈́̍̃͜ ̵̫͗͒n̴̤͍̪͔̊̐̽̀̽̇̃̓̎͘ę̴̤͙͙͎̯͂̽̑̓̊͌̒̎͝x̸̧̩̲̼̮̺̱͙̩̳͙͚̺̖̭̊͠t̷̼̟͓͇̗͖̄͒̃̀͜ ̵̲͌ͅṯ̸̡͉͙̳̳̬̓̊͝į̷̗̮͈͚̭̪͊m̴͚̤̳̝̘̺̋͋͜ḙ̵̛̬͈͔̪̝̜̫͉͚̬̳̹̍̈́̐͂̾̇̓͘͠ ̴̝̬̣͍͙͇͗̏̇̈̅͜͠͝͠y̸̡̛͍̠o̸̜̣̥̙̯̹̘̞̥͆̍́̐́̂̈́̈́̏͒̚͝ͅŭ̵̧̡̥̩͙̙͖̞̩͚͍̙̄̅͋̚ ̶̧̫̹̗̥̖̔̎̏̑̄̋͒̍͒̈́͒͛͐͝ͅf̵̪̪̪͕̘͚̺̫͈͍̙͚͖͇̓͒̓͌̅͗̌ͅṵ̸̧͎͈̱̤̣̳̼̳͈͖̻̫̓̓̽̍͆̂̈́̐̓̇̕̕̚͝c̸̼̮̻͙̽̍͋̈͗ͅk̸̡̡͉̣͎̖̳̠͚̱͔̟̟̍e̵̡̜̻̬͔̬̳̊̓͐̎̐̈̌͋̕͝ͅr̷̛͔̣̭̻̠̤̩̥̅̏̿́͐̔̈́̾̈́̉̕̚š̴̢̛̛̛̙̥̖͋̾͒̅̃ ̸̡͙̫̪̳̥͈̦̰̮̮̲̑̿͠ͅw̶̯͕̖̱̿̎͐̾į̴͓̦̞̫̥̗͚͍̫͙̅̐͋͋̆͌̏̾̇̃t̸̢͉̳͖̰̮̯̟̪͌͒̓̒̅̄̒̐͒̊̆̚ͅh̴̨̠̹͔̬͇̪̣͈̼̦͖͓͐͛̐͆̐̿̉̅ ̸̡̳̣͎̤̻̹̿̄̅̈͌̇̈́͑̐̕ͅt̶͎̆a̵͇̙̣̟͎̥̰̗̩̳͑k̸̡̡͎̩͓̭̥͕̬̦͖͚̓̂̒e̷̩͚͚̝̗̥̣̠̭̬̒͗̒̄͐̿͌͊͗̓͠ ̶̡͈̮̫̟̖̩̩̼̳̦͍̰̘̌͒̈́̽̕y̵̨̛̩̺̭̯̥̲̤͖͖͐̅̌̂̅̚ơ̸͓̞̖͙̺̰̾͒͝͠ŭ̸̧̧̻̘̤̤̲̻̮̦̬̦͙̖̙̃̓͒̈́̈͠ŗ̶̖̏̀̈̊̓͂ ̷̢̰̲̬̻͓͈͇̹͔̤͕̭̙̰͋́̾͆̃̅̽̀̾̋͠s̴̡̥̣̱̎̊̈́̕͜t̴͎͉̝͍̯͎̣̯̖̂̓͂͋̑̈͛̔̈́̕̕ư̵̢̡͖͍͓̻̞̙͚̜̞̄͑̂̄̏̅̑̇̚͜͠ͅp̵͔̻̼̝͈̺̜̣͙͊͆͜͠ͅi̴̝̖̹̰̳͌̔̅̃̆̈́̌̈̚d̷̢̘͒ͅ ̴̟̅͐͐͘͝f̷̬͍̰̙͍̺̣̲̤̬̩͈̦̅̇͑́̋͗͒͗͘̚̕u̴͉̹̹̙̰̎̃̋̌̃͘͝c̷̟̲͇͎̭̩̗̑̉k̶̛̜̻̯̳͉̪̟͓̓́ḯ̸̢̛̜̠̳͔͖̩̫̙͛̓̓͐̏̂̓̂̚͘͜͜ṇ̴̢̢̨̡̺̭̻̻̦̼͍͙͍̒͝ͅĝ̴̨̢̪̦̹͉̱͓̤̺̟̠̈̅̆̈́̌̽͐͗́͘ ̷̢̨̛͓̝̥̭͎͍̹͓̭͔̇̇͌͛̑̆̈́̒̅g̴͓͎͊̿̓̑͋͊͌̌͠ȃ̸̜̪͎̘͍͖̯̾̑̀̑̉͝m̴̨̡͕͖͓̦̱̯͕̮͒̾̓̽̋̏͛̓̓̈́̊̊͘͠͝é̶̡̫̟̙̭̥̦̟̦̊̈́̿͒͘͠ͅ ̴͙͇̏͌̿̐̅̈́͂̅͠͝Ō̷͓̠̣̠͍͎̱̞͓͙͎̪̹͉͌͒̿͌̈́̓͗̇Ư̷̥͖̭̱̫̰͍̇̌̐̀̃̂̊̐͘͜T̵̢̡̜͙̬̬̲̜̘̔̈́͜S̴̛͓̺͇̱̖̜̰͎͖̝̔̓͛͆̽̎͋͊͂̌͐̉̋I̸̧̳̜͕̪̼̦̰͇͖̼̞͙͎̎̂̐̂̋̿̈́̇̃̿̂͛͆̒͜D̶̡̪̐̉̂͐̾̄̄̇̏̿̅̽̕͘͝E̸̡̩͈̳̜͔̣̪̘̻̳͔͍̊̀̂̽̋͛̌̏̈́̍̒̐̽͝ͅ!̴̟̜̬̻͙̦̫̈́̎̈́̏̃̌͛͘͠!̶̤̺̝̪̭̗͓̻̮̫̲͗͆͗̌͛̌̌̎̄̉̂͐̚͠ͅ” Anti roars at them. Jackie and Chase stare at the demon wide eyed and nod quickly. Anti growls and shoves them both away. He gently picks up Robbie’s head.

“H̵̢̥̱̓͐͝ò̴̙͌̓w̴̯͑ ̶͚̣̗a̵͔͒̆r̴̙͙̮̉̅e̶̗̖͋ ̸̡̹͕͝y̴͓͇̆ȏ̶̰̉u̷̲̒̑ ̸͚̹͎͑̉d̸̮̣̏̆̐ǒ̷̫̅͛͜i̶̺͎̙̅n̴͚̝̓̆͘ͅg̶͓͉̽͑̇ ̶̲̕ḅ̵̞̍u̸̩͋̈́̑d̸͙͚̋d̷̺y̸͍̗̤̅?̶̼̊” Robbie sniffles and frowns. He couldn’t talk when his head was disconnected from his body, so he couldn’t answer Anti. All he could do was look back at his body.

“Hey don’t worry Robbie, Henrik and I can fix ya up.” Marvin says. He goes to pat the head but Anti growls at him. Marvin steps back with his hands up.

“Easy Anti, I’m not going to hurt him.” Anti scoffs and tucks Robbie’s head under his arm, grabs the zombie’s arm and body with his now free hands and drags/carries Robbie down the hall to Schneep’s lab.

“Ḩ̷̱͓̲͓̐̒̈u̴̱̯̱̗̣͕̠̗̝̖̿̈́́̈̓͆̈́̓̓̓r̵͔̞̗̯̗̙͎̒̍̄̈́͛̍̾̋̍͋̕͠r̴̡̟͓̬̾̔͝y̷̜̓͌̂̄͋͗̀̄̌̚ ̵̤̹̯̲͈̱̥͕̣͒̎̓̅̒̇͜t̵̢̡̪̬̗͈̯̻̦̭̾̄͑̋ͅh̴̺̘̗͈̽̈́͐̋̎͊͠e̸̯̟͕̿̈́͑͜ ̸͇̿͝f̶̡̬̝̰̤̦̭̦̖͔̑̓̊͠͠ư̶̭̣̻̗̥͔̼̆̏̄͋͛͒̇̓͐͊͘c̵̝̱͗̈k̸̯͊́͆̒͒ ̴̭̼͊͐̈́̓̔̕͘u̴̺̟͉̙̭͗̈́̐̆̋̓̋̇͘̚ͅp̶̛̘̹̫͔̗̼̟͓̥̜͕̓̈́̑̓͂̐͜!̸͔̮̳̳͓͙̪̙̺͐͋̉̓́̉̚!̶͓̣͚͔͇͒̃̿͊͗̍̆̈̅̄̒̌͝͝” Marvin and Schneep look at each other before following the glitch. JJ and Sean have Chase and Jackie sit on the couch, where Sean starts to lecture them.

In Schneep’s lab, Anti was putting Robbie on a bed, laying his head and arm where they were supposed to be. Henrik gathers his needle and thread and pulls a chair over to the bed.

“Right, zo here's how ve vill do zis. I vill zow his arm on first und Marvin vill uze his magic to reatdach efferything internally; vines, muscles, und bones. I vill zen vork on zoving his head pack on. Anti I vill need your help to zit him up zo I can zow all zee vay around. Finally I vill zet his ankle und akain, Marvin vill magically attach efferything internally.” Anti and Marvin nod and Henrik gets to work on the arm. As that was going on, Anti turned his attention to Robbie’s head. He smiles and pets the zombie’s purple hair.

“Ď̴̰̙͔͎͔ō̸̩̳̲̞͈̾n̵̛͖͗͋͜'̷̺̝̫͝ẗ̶̞͈̞̪̐͜ ̷̨̖͎͊̾̄̑ÿ̸̧̭̑͑o̴̬̔̉̅͛͋u̶̲̝̳̽ ̷̢̼̙͆͋w̵͇̞͉̟o̵̧̢̱̗͖̚r̸̠̋̃̎͆͠r̸̼̩̈́́̌ͅy̶̹̍̌̚,̴̥̲̫̮̫̈́̓ ̵̠͂̎͛̕w̶̳̓͘ȇ̵̹̈̎'̸̡͓̜̜̈̂̈́̍̕r̵̙̎̅̌̚͠ȩ̶̙̗̮͖̅͘ ̴̩̯͒̓͒̂͜g̵͕̗̟̀̌͘o̷͚͙̒̕i̵̝̳͚̞͊̋̂̾̇n̴͈̗̫̦͔̆́̌̃ĝ̸̫̣͆ͅ ̸͔̰͕̾̏̑̄t̶̺͉͉͕͝o̸̬̪̱͙͋̅ ̶̨̡̬̜̎̐̄͗g̶͖̟͚͔͛͘e̶͎̩̤̓̓̚t̸͍̚ ̵̙̽̓̃̏͘y̷̯̻͇̙̹͂o̷̹̞̫̬̱̍͝ü̵̞̭̭̼̜̔̋ ̷̧͕̤̓̀a̴̦͉̱̻͒͘͝l̸̢̰̠̝̰̈́́̈ḽ̴͐̐̓̎̉ ̸̦̇̊̓͝f̸̩̦̲̻̈̑̌î̴̠̘̐̄͝x̷̠̘͉̼̍̉̈́̓͊é̷̺̆̉d̴̼̹̭̄̈̋̇ͅ ̸̧̯̌̐u̸̧͔̟͉̓̈́̽͘͜p̷̡͙̹͕̙͑” Robbie smiles and mouths “Thhhaaannnk..Yyyoouuu”, causing Anti to chuckle. Once Henrik finishes the arm he moves to Marvin and do his part.

“Alright, I vill zow his throat first und zen you'll need to zit him up und hold his head in place. Ve'll need to svitch zites zo I can comblete zee job.” Again Anti nods and holds Robbie’s head to his neck. The doctor then starts to sow the head to the neck. Robbie frowns, he couldn’t feel pain but he did feel the pressure of the needle and threat and it was uncomfortable. Anti sees the look on his face.

“I̴̧̮͙̋ ̵̫̂k̸͇̰̱̈́̌̉n̵̻̽̕͝o̴̞͠w̵̨̫͠ ̸͕̟̓̂ͅi̴̛͖͎t̴͙́̈ ̵̬̒ͅf̶͍̤͆̄̈́e̵̠̮̓̑͜e̸͙̞̾̓l̸̛͕̏s̵̯̥͑̕ ̸̡͉͓̏̈̈w̷̲͇̆ͅe̸͈͐̋i̶͖͂͝r̵̟̃̓d̵̏̆̒͜ ̴̡̽͜b̷̢̻̤͘ṳ̷̭͆̓͑d̶͕́͜ͅd̷͍͗̇y̸̢̻͑̕,̸̮̓́͆ ̴̛̜̠̬b̵̧̩̹͊̀u̷̡̝̪͒̋ṭ̸̗̻͋ ̵̛̘̲̉̾i̵̗̗͙͐ţ̸̞̏͜͝ ̶̦̞̰̽̆̂w̴̮̺͒͑̃ĭ̸̞l̵̢͖̳͋͝l̶̨͇̠͑͂ ̸͉͉̥͐̎b̷͇̥̌̕ͅe̴̲͉̋ ̸̩̭̒̀̎ͅơ̶̖̜̂v̸͎̣̫̊é̴̙͇̂̉r̸̡̲͈̓̑͠ ̵͜͠s̴̩̀͂o̶̫͌õ̷͉͈̣n̷̮̱̈ͅ.̶͖̥͝ͅ ̶̡̋̾̕Ą̷̲̪̆̚n̷̳͎̝̈́d̷̮̣̊ ̶̺̪̫͌̿͗h̶̙͈̯̆ö̴́͜w̶̯̙͚̐̓ ̵̛̫̓ǎ̶͖̏͜b̸̻̱̫͌͂ȍ̴̦̰ü̷̠̗̿͗ť̵̗̋ ̵̻̼̫͑a̵̢͍̲͊f̷̬̾̎̅ť̴̻̖̎ḙ̶̡̉̐̇r̴͉̩͌͝ ̵̫̥̝̾͑̈́t̷̗̙̋̀͜͠h̸͍̬̒͛̕i̶̝͉̔͘͝s̸̥̀̈́͋ ̸̡̛̬̼̌̄I̴̯͇̊̿ͅ ̶̦̹̱̊̎g̶͈̊o̵̯͍͌̚͝ ̸̥̉͠ǎ̶͍͉̜̑͋n̶͖͍̰̉̂̐ḓ̶̢̢̈́̇ ̴̲͑͝g̴̳̪̲̏͒̐e̵͓̙̊t̷͍̺͙͘ ̵̭̫͉̽̐̌ý̵̯̗̭̽o̵͍̭̟͋ü̸͙̭̃ ̷͙͉̑̾s̷̤͓̊o̵͇͌͋m̶̨̰̯̀̽̈e̴͔̿̈̎ ̵͍̒̓h̷̟ỏ̶̞͈͚͝t̷͔͓͚̽̐ ̶̖̍c̴͔͚̽h̸̘̱͆̎͌ͅo̷͎̊̅͆c̵̈͜o̵̬̜̗͒̆ĺ̷̪̃a̵̘̦̅̈̕t̶͎̩͗e̷͈̰͝?̶͕̈ ̸̘̈́̽͘W̶͐͜i̵͚̔̀͜͝ͅṫ̵̥̀ḣ̶̩͋̓ ̴͔͂m̶͉̝̕͝a̸̳̩̺̽ȑ̶̪s̶̳͕͐̉h̴̗̮͌̒̑m̵͎̮͐́̅a̶̗͉̣͑ļ̷͇̒̽l̸̮̺͝o̶̦͉̗͑w̵̖̦͒ͅs̵͕̪͐̕͘?̸̰̍̕ ̵̯̌̏” Robbie smiles widely. He loved hot chocolate and marshmallows! Anti chuckles.

“L̷̗͑̈ḭ̶̘̽͊k̶͇̋e̴̛̥ ̵̠̿̄̄ẗ̵̜͓̩́͋h̴͕̩̆̌͊ȧ̸͉͊̿ț̴̾͂̿ ̴͓͔̰̃̾̄ȉ̶̹̖d̵̙̱̿̈́e̸̮̊ă̴̘ ̸̥̓h̶̢̛͊̌ù̴̠̈͝ḩ̶̱̗̈̇̚?̵̪̈́̇͜ ̸͉̫̐I̶̼̯̲͛ ̵̨̣̱̀͂t̸̻̦̝̕ḧ̷͇͐̍ï̸̤̭̬̒ň̵̢̢͇͑k̴͈̲͓̈̔ ̷̢̘̔y̷̙͋̂̚ͅo̸͇̓̀u̷̼̅'̵̬̈́̆v̸̰̥̈ͅḙ̶̾̓ ̸̠̟̣̃̃̍e̴̢͋͒å̵͍̃ȑ̸̜͂̈́n̵̬̔̕ ̴̹͐͐̈́ȋ̶̩ţ̷̛̑̈́ ̶͇̦̼͆̔͝R̷̥̎͐ö̴̺̟̩b̷̦͉͋̋̉ͅb̴̰̍̍́i̶͇͛e̸̛͉͎̩̎.̷̺̺̓” Marvin finishes his work on the arm and smiles at Robbie.

“I think he’s also earned some cuddle time. Arm’s done Hen.” The German nods and motions for Anti to sit Robbie up. After about twenty minutes, Robbie was fully put together again. It would take some time, even with Marvin’s magic, for Robbie to be able to talk and move again. So with Marvin’s help Robbie was placed on Anti’s back. Anti smiles at the zombie as he carries him out into the living room. Chase, JJ, Jackie, and Sean look up.

“How is he?” Sean asks worriedly.

“He vill be fine. It vill just take zo time for him to be aple to move und speak.” The good doctor answers. Chase and Jackie walk up to Anti and Robbie, causing the glitch to growl at them.

“Robbie bro, I am so sorry I scared you. I never meant to or for you to get hurt.” Chase says while wringing his hands.

“Hey, we should have played outside. Can you ever forgive us Robbie?” Jackie asks. Robbie looks at them both and smiles, slightly nodding.

“I think that’s a yes, but I’d ask again once Robbie can talk.” Marvin says to them. They both nod and move away so not to make Anti anymore angry with them. The glitch snorts.

“Y̸̘͔̆̽ọ̸̩͔͐͠ů̷̫̭͜ ̸̝̓̃͊i̸̬̬̞̔͛͐d̵̰͒í̶͎̆ö̵͔̾̿t̵͕͙̉s̵͈̼̟ ̸̯̍á̶͝ͅṙ̶̨̯̮̽e̵̳̹̒ ̷̯̈͗l̸̘͙̰̍u̶̡̘̺͑̎̄c̶̼̖͈̾͝k̸͇͂̓͠y̷͎̚ ̶̖̹̬̎̌R̶͓̒ȯ̴̡͇̈́͘b̵̡͚̼̏b̸͔̩̓i̴͐̕͜͠ͅe̸̛͇͖͐̔'̴̲̚͜ͅs̸̖̥͕̀ ̷͓̫͊s̷͍̪̻̅̇̀o̵͕͊͗ ̸͉̑f̵̼̓̉̀o̷̡̤̠̽r̴̻̾̈͠ͅg̷̡̜̀̕i̷͙͈͚̍̉̀v̶̪͘i̴̼͍̎̆n̷͕̮̳̚g̸͎͎̈̂.̵̩̙̂ ̴͎̦̟̑̈Ỉ̶̤ ̴̛͚h̶̦͐̃o̷̻̹͙̍ẘ̵̥̍ ̶̧̬̌̓͝e̴̙̮̙͗v̷̨͍͑é̸̢̩͜r̸͂͊͜͠ ̷̰̰̽̒̽ȧ̵̯̩m̸̧̺̗͋̑͆ ̸͙̰̀̔ń̵̛̜̫ò̸̱t̴̗͎̎.̶̧̱̮̎ ̷̖̺̚S̴̜͘o̵͕̟͒ ̸̨͎̀̿̄͜f̷͕͒͊ȏ̵̜͋r̷̯͑̈́͝ ̷̦̣̽t̵̺͉̏̌ȟ̶̤̩̄͝e̸̢̦̊̓ ̸̝͗ȑ̸̤͂̃ȩ̸͖͎͗s̴̡͍̅͝͠t̶̖̚ ̴̹̪͇͐̈́o̴͔͛͒f̶͇͓̹̀͌ ̴̢͕̏̔t̵̨̯̯̅h̶̨̡̛̫̆ȩ̸͓͋̎͗ ̶͉̖̻͋ḏ̵̬͚̔̇͂a̵̰̓y̸̗̓,̸̻̐͠ ̷͔͍͗͋̎w̷͍͂̑h̵̳̘͔̉̾̋à̴̛̱̆t̶̪͗ ̶̰̍̇͒ĕ̷̟͙̟͛v̶͉̆ẻ̸̲͙͋r̷̲̈̚ ̸̹̣̔R̵̳̝̺̈́̓͝o̴͎̠͊͘b̶̼͒b̶͎̖͂̓i̶̲̠̔ẽ̴̫̠̖͆̚ ̶͙̲͠ẅ̸̝̦́ą̴̼̬͛̏̍ń̷͎̔͠t̸͉̠̩̐̔s̴͇͚̈́,̶̢̓͌ ̸̳̾̉̇ẙ̴̹͘͠o̶͈̊̇u̸̧͎̹̒ ̴̮͉́g̶̪̟̮͊̎̓e̴̱̣͚̐̏͌t̸͎̖͑͝ ̶̨̍̀̊h̵̹̰̄̏i̷̼͠m̵̟̗͒̾̊͜.̷̗͕̩̆̇̈́ ̷̨̜̻̓G̸̢̧͕̓ȏ̷͍̏ť̵͙̕ ̵̳͍̻̈́͊͘i̵̢̧̤̓̍͘t̴̜̽?̶̨̙̪͋̃” The two egos look at each other and nods.

“Alright, only seems right and fair.” Jackie agrees. Anti nods and moves to sit Robbie on the couch.

“F̶͉̦̽͑͠ͅī̷̧̤r̸̤͠s̶̘̤̔͝ṭ̷̖̝̏̈́͊ ̶̼͓̞͂̈ţ̷̭̝͊h̶͕̤͑͠i̴̲͂̉n̴̨g̶̢͙̰̈́̃,̴̰̗͚͌̎ ̶̟̭̳̏ở̵̡̹̹n̶̝̫̪̚e̶̬̩̅ ̶̞͚̿̚o̶̙̩̘̔̑f̶̟̭͈̃ ̶͖͊͝y̸̖̹̮͋o̷͉̻̯̎̌̄ṳ̵̐ ̸̛̲̫͕͗͠g̴̭̘̣̊͂̎o̴̢̘͎̾ ̴̦͘g̵͉͑́͒e̷͇̿̈́̈́t̵̗̏̍̒ ̵̬͍̫̒̽̌s̸̮͍̬̈̕ǫ̴̱̾̚m̷͉̣̍ë̴̱̙͍́͑̾ ̸̺̤̊b̸̧͚̦͒̾l̶̞͐̅̑a̶̹̕n̷̗̿k̸̟̯̳̓͋̍e̸̹̓t̴̞͈̓s̵̠̪͝.̵̗̫̙̓̔̌ ̶͖͕̍̄R̸̨̮̈́́o̶̘̭̐̓b̵͎̕͠ͅb̶̛̹̺͚̓̃ḭ̶̢͂͠e̷̩̜̓͜ ̷̛̩̜͕͌̚i̶̻̹̮͝͠s̴̮͇͋͒ ̵̤̣͊̀g̷̟̔ė̸̺̍̓͜t̴̳͉̃̔̏t̶̘͌i̷͉̋̽͌ñ̵̮g̶̠͚̒̈́ ̵̪̥̊c̶̬͙̒ü̷͈͎̺̑d̶̛̙̿͘d̷͇̏̄̚l̷̢̬͠ę̶͉̺̌s̸̫͑̅” Chase runs off to get the blankets. JJ lights up and claps, snuggling up to Robbie’s side as Anti sits on his other. Marvin and Jackie move to sit on the floor by Robbie’s feet and Sean an Schneep sit next to Anti and JJ respectfully. Chase comes back with the blankets and works with Anti to wrap Robbie up in them. The zombie giggles a bit, feeling like a burrito and wiggles. Anti smiles and pets his head.

“O̸̢̗̪̍n̶̖̮̿͆̏c̴͎͒ȇ̷̛͎̘͘ ̴̟͋̏y̸̟͇̎͝ͅö̸̟́͊ǘ̴̞̣'̸̡̙̓͑̔ŕ̸̥̻̞ȅ̶͍̘̅̆ ̴̡̦̏͜a̶͇̳̋͜b̸͎́l̸̡̖͑e̶̓̕͜ ̵̗̞̞̈́ṭ̵̗̀ö̵̼́͋̈́ ̶̖̘̾̌̍ờ̷̢̠͓̍p̷̘̃é̶̬̝n̴̙̖̱̍̀̊ ̵̡͋̈̔y̶̡̡͆͒o̶͖̊u̸̜̳̺̒ṛ̸̣̙̂̽ ̶̯̰̏̿ḿ̶̬͙̮o̶̼͒͋ŭ̵̻̻̘̑͒t̸͙͎͊̅̎ĥ̵͎̗͒́ ̶̛̥͇̿a̷̪͑ṉ̴̎̋d̵͎̲̕ ̶̤̩͙̃͋̄s̶̥̙͌̈́͛w̴̨̢͈̍͛̕ȁ̸́͋ͅl̵̩͚̗͝l̷̠̀̌͘ơ̵̦͑̈́w̶̘̰͂̂̓ ̶̘̔ͅẃ̸̛̭͝ę̸̼̖̈́'̵͕͈̘͌l̵̨̲͖̃̌ḻ̷̥͙̊̉̎ ̵̟͘g̵̖̮̰̏̂e̸͔̟̕ť̷ͅ ̶͉̀̍y̸̠̎ō̸͓̣̯͂u̶̹͖̖̿ ̴͍͘t̸͔̓ȟ̷̩̗ä̴̲ţ̷͖̃͌ ̶̛̱͖̪h̸̖̝̓̽͝ő̷͇͖͝t̴̪̯̩̅ ̵̦̓c̴̮̺̩h̶͈̗̰̄̎̕o̸̜͓̻̔̚c̸̹̬̑͝o̷͇̰͉͌̚ḷ̸͎͎̎̽̿ä̴͈̏̕t̵͚͚̹̍ḙ̵͖̱͌̚ ̴̤̈ŏ̶̳̌̚k̴͙̝̭̈́͂͠a̶̧̒̐͝y̵̱͇̲̓͂” Robbie nods a little and smiles at Anti. Chase sits next to Marvin on the floor and the all cuddle with the zombie as best they could. Robbie smiles and sighs contently, falling into a light nap.


	9. Chapter 8: A Zombie's Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by a friend of mine, Will, who wanted some Robbie X Author for Valentine's day. I suck at romance so I hope I did okay.

Robbie was so excited! Today was the first time he’d be with someone for Valentine’s Day! He sat in the living room, bouncing excitedly while he waited for his boyfriend to come and pick him up for their date. The other egos and Sean watch him with smiles. Anti, though, rolls his eyes.

“I̸͍̤̔ ̵͉̺͖͛̏͌̐s̶̢̳̖̼͆̎̇͆̕t̵̥͐̐̑̌̍ȉ̶̥l̶̫̀l̷̗̘̤̰̄̚ ̷̭̗̅d̸͇̣͈̺͜ö̵̢̡̲͈͛n̷̞̰͉̝̄'̴̮̳̠̓͑̾̃͝t̶͔͉̍̏̓ ̸̟̓k̶͚̄ṅ̸̦͊̍o̵̘̹̲̊̿w̴̡̮̔ ̶̨̥̪̱̬̆ẅ̵̤̩̦́͂͌h̸͍̟̯̫̖̎̓͆̑͐ă̶͕ţ̴̨̲͚̥̅̅̐͆̔ ̶͕̉y̴̧̹̤̺̬͆̆͠o̴͙̞͓̣͙̍ư̷͚̘̈́͌̓̕ ̴̳̘̽̓͗ṣ̷͖̮̘͔̓e̷̩̓̐̾e̶̤̠̰̓ ̷̡̞͇̍ͅi̵̧̳̥̹͛n̵͉̐͒͛ ̸̳͖͚̟͖̏̐̊̐̋h̵̤͌̌͠ì̶̞͎̄̂m̵̪̍́̌͆̉.̷͉͑̓ ̵̻̹̹̥͑͑̄Ǧ̸̛̯̣̜͕u̸̳̭͍͋̄̑̄̕y̷̜͉̓'̸̜̲̚s̶͖͌̋͒ ̵̡͗͂å̸̡̑́͂ ̷͓̊͑́͑j̷̭̳͕͉͑̆͗ȅ̵̞̫̜̙̊r̷͎̠͔̹͆k̷͖̟̾͐̈́͐” Chase laughs.

“He’s only a jerk to you Anti cause you’re a jerk to him.” Anti growls and crosses his arms. Sean rolls his eyes with a smirk. 

“He’s just being an over protective big brother.” Anti glares at the Irishman, who laughs. Robbie giggles. He knows that if Anti really didn’t like who he was with, the glitch would have killed the guy. There was a sudden knock at the door. Robbie squeals and jumps up, stumbling to the door while the other chuckle at him. He opens the door and throws his arms around the man outside. The man chuckles.

“Hello love. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Robbie giggles.

“Hhhaaaapyyyy….Vvvvaaallllnnnn…..Daaaaayyy.” The man chuckles and hugs him tight. Sean walks up to the door.

“Hey Author, how long with you two be out?” The Author Iplier looks up at Sean.

“Hmmm, not too late. I think I’ll have him back around 9 or 10.” Sean smiles.

“That sounds great, thank you. You have fun Robbie.” The zombie lets go of Author and nods to Sean. The Irishman ruffles Robbie’s hair before they leave and shuts the door. Author smiles at Robbie, who smiles back.

“Are you ready?” The zombie nods happily.

“Whheeerrr….wweeeee….gooooo?” Author chuckles.

“Well if I told you that it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” Robbie giggles but agrees with him. Author takes Robbie’s hand gently and pulls him into town for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short, let me know if anyone wants another chapter about their date


	10. Chapter 9: Don't Anger the Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is for The_angst_goblin who asked for more Feral Robbie, and for Tragic_Really who asked for Protective Robbie. When I thought about the requests I thought it would be a great idea to merge them so I hope you both like it ^_^

Sean had once again gone to stay in L.A for few months, this time bringing the egos. He and Mark had decided it would be cheaper, and safer, for Sean and the egos to stay with Mark. Most of the egos were excited about it, except Anti. He wasn’t very thrilled to have to be around Dark for so long. Anti and Dark had promised to behave around each other, but everyone knew that wasn’t going to last long. 

“J̵̯͎̦̥̞̳͖͍̣̦̠̭͌̇̓̓͂̃̑̏͐͋̅͘ǘ̵̡̢̮̥͎̞̟̰̗̗̟̟̻̳͓̗̭̻̣̗̍̈́͂́͋̑̑͜͜ş̶̨̥̦̖͖͇̙̩̜̝͉̫̟̘̦̭̭͎̋̃̒̅̑̒͝ͅͅt̵̼̉́̍̈́͂̀̌̐̒̚̚͝ ̸̨̨̢͈̭̼̯͓͕̭͔̤̜̖̜̪̓̏̀̏̇̅ͅs̸̡͙͍̼̱͕̣̰̟͔̬̟̖̹͂̾͑̀͛̈́̆̈́́̿̇̐͒̃͠͝h̶̛̛̛͇͓̠͕͚͓̖̯̫͋̾̆̎̾̔̈́̉̊̋̈́͗̎͐͐͘̚͝͝u̶̩̣͐̎̏͑̇̆̆͂̓̌̍̽̈́̊̅͂͐͆̒̒̕t̶̨̢̨̢̧̡͇̪͕͓͎̬̗̜̫͔̦́́̈̈́̉̎̊̈́͐̔̒͆̒̆͌̐̋̎͐̕̕͜ ̶̧͔͉̊̐̓̆̎̇͒͐͋̅̔̋̄̚̚͘t̵̢̥̼͓̱͕͚̞̞̤̼̠̲͚̝̆͐ͅh̶̛̙̰̲͎̦͚̞̰̫̰͖̀̈́̾͆̓̍̌̆̐̽͘ę̴̙̩̪͙͉̦̹͇͍̆̈́͗̈̈́̈́́̚̚ ̶̢̢̝̲̻̼̠͕̥̫̪̤̦̤̬͎͗̈́̀̋̎̋͋͛̓͆̈́̂͑̉͆͋̓̾̾̊͗̕̚͜͜f̶͉̪̮̫̞̫͕̗̮͉̿̏̈́͒̈́̌̎͝ͅͅư̴̧̡̨̲̠̞̠͚͓̫̺͚͔̥̙̩͇͔̫̯̪̣̂͛̾̈́̎̈̆̄̃̚͝͝ͅͅc̵̨͚̬͓̖̠̰̠͔͕̗̺̋́͗̓͌̃̌͋̍̀̌͂͗̽̅͒͜͝k̸̹͕̤͑ ̷̧̬̤̦̫͇͇̤̤͈̥̩͈̪̮̪͕̓̊̽̆̇̐̽͘͝ư̶̗͍͖͌̀̈̀̄͂̿͂̚̕̚̕p̸̛̲̿̎̊̓͆̈́̇̿̃̾̀̇̄̈̈́̀̄ ̷̧̧͔͈̪͎̗̰̘̫͔̮̙̭̳̮͎̝͉͐̓̑͑̎̈͊͝y̷̢̡̥̲̩̻̬̘̘͍͎̝̜̳̞̰͔̩͉̥͖̯͊ơ̵̡̢̡̛̫̫̘̬͖̪͚̫̈́̓̔̆̊̅̓̿̊̎͒͆̑̌̚͝ū̶̡̜͉̟͍̌̔̀͆̾̍̋͌̅̾̇́̈̍̕̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̼̗̳̭͈̯̗͙̼̯͇̺̻̭̳̒͜ͅd̶̨̫̼̩̱̩͙̖͈̳̦͉̼̪̣͙̜͎̥̀̊̊̾̃͗͒̐̚͜ͅͅa̸̡̛̅͂͋͘͠m̷̨̢̛̥̻͈̰͙͓̳̮̯̈̄̍͊̔̉̏̽͘ñ̷̨̨͎̗̺̜̝̗̠͖̗̀̐̈́̂́́̓̆̽̕ ̵̢͈͚̰̘͎̭͍͉̯̳̟̖̙̳͈͈̠̃̌͆̐͜ȩ̵̤̮̳̼̠̩̻̙͔̰̘̬̗͖̝͛͌̐͋̑͋͛͐̔̀͑͐̔͝͠d̵̢̤̮̠͈̖̝͔͔̩̼̞̯̜̘͇̻̹̭̻͖͓̞̓̆̾̌̾̽ͅg̸̝͑͊̈́̈́̾̈́̆͒̀̄̊̿e̸̢̨̢̹͉̠̭̼̗̤̺̥͚̱͖͕̲͑̾͋̀͊̆̈́̍̀̽̈̀͛̑̈́̈̊́̚̕̚͝͠ͅ ̴̣̖̋͐̾̎̈́͐̽̅̄̀̎͒̇́̓̌l̶̢̺̤͕͖̝̺̩̪͍̲͖̩̆̉͜ͅͅǫ̸̨̮̰̻̣͈͍̠͘͜r̵̢̲͍͔͉͓̦̣̮̖͙͙̫̱̝̤͇̱͔͇̿͆̓̐̂̔̅͂̚͜͝͝ď̷̡̡̧̟̣͚̤̜̥͉̳̩̝̩̤̳́͋̒͒͊̈́͂̉̽̐̀!̴̫͎̿̈!̴̨̧̧̡̨̛͉̹̫͔̼̳̪̬̱̙͕͚̫͕̼̠͍̣̖͈́̑͋̽̌͌̃̆͋͋̃̉͝!̴̨̢̯̜͚͕̍̉̎͋͋͑̉͊̿͒̓̃͐̏͑̆͘̕” Anti shouted while glitching wildly. Dark scoffs and folds his hands behind his back.

“ _ ~~ **IS THAT REALLT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? WHEN WILL YOU GET SOME CLASS? GLITCH BITCH?** ” ~~_ Dark smirks as Anti’s glitching and growling increased. Across the room Robbie pulls on Chase’s sleeve.

“Wwweeee….ssstoooop….tthheeeemmmm?” Chase shakes his head.

“No way bro, there’s no stopping them once they get started. Eventually they’ll get so pissed at each other they’ll either start throwing punches er….knives in Anti’s case or they’ll storm away from each other.” Jackie snorts.

“Or they’ll fuck each other. OW! Marvin!” The magician had punched the hero’s arm.

“Not in front of Robbie. He doesn’t understand that stuff.” Which was proven true when Robbie tilts his head.

“À̸̡̳͓̤̠͝ͅt̵̛͉̘͆͒̐̈̍̂̈͐͗̆͛̄͘ ̵̭̝͋̎͒̔̓̋̚̚͠ļ̴̛̪̬̪͕̲͓̪̭̗̐̈́͌͗̀̆͐̽͗̏͂͛̈́̀̇͋͋̋͐͝e̷̢͈̠̭̼͕̪͕̱͙̞̊̽̓̕͜ͅȧ̸̯͂̀͐̂̏̇s̵̢̡̡̡̛͍͓̰͕̠̩̺͚̘͑̇̅̓́́̅͜͝t̷̥̥͙̼͖̰̗̱͙̩̣̐͊̊͂̇ ̷̛̖͍̱̬͑͗́̋͑̎̇̏̓̓̋̈́͂̄̀̽̚͘͠I̵͖̼̣̲͓̳̎̏̀̄̽͆͜͜ ̵̛̬͇̥͖͇̰͖̭̟̜̰͇̳̣͑̿̄̒̔d̶̢̡͙͉̩͔̹̜͍̪͇̊̇̀̀̀̓͌͛͊̌̀̏̎̕͠į̷̧̨͈̬͇̼̣̝̤̰̹̳͇͓̻̬̝͔̘̙̬̩̈̓͆́͐̽͂͛͆̇͛͂́̾͌͂̏̈́͛̕ͅͅd̷̡̨̥͈͔͕̪̗͇̱̙̣͔̖̣͚̤̳̰̥̙̒̓̃̓̂̉̅̉̋̾̏̄̚͝͝͝ņ̷̢̛̮͈̼̱̺̺̱̞̯̠͓̣̯̥̻̙̲͍̎̇̎̋̐̓̍̎̑̍͛̾̆̃̅͐̆͜͠͝͝'̶͇̼̖͕͉̪͉̺͈̬̍̍̋͌͊̀̆̈́͒̂͌͊̊̈̎̐͆̔̅̈̽͋͝t̶̢̧̨̡̨̛͚͕͔̼̦͔̥̞̘͔̳͕̺̩̄͒̉̔̃́͊̍̋̌͐͋̓͘̚͘̕͠͠ ̵͍̹̮͚̋ͅh̷̨̜͎͖̗͙̖̭̹̰͕̣̤̊̅̔̐̒̐̌̓̽̒̎̓̽̄͘̕͜͝a̷̧̙̳̞͌̾͗́͒͐̈́̊ṽ̴͇̫̒͑̑͊͘ę̶̨̛̥̺̦̥̹̰̯̰̥̰͙̖̻̣̮̤͖̣̅̋͒̽͗͂̉̔͊̐̊̂ ̸̨̢̘̮̞̝̝̞͓̯̼̪̠̲͙͓̼̳͓̄̈̑̌́̃̾̈́̿̃̋̈́̇́̀̚͘͜ͅͅͅȁ̵̧̺͉̬͕̗̜̟̺̫̩̭̪͎̦̻̬̄͛̈̓̓̓͛̿̃̋̉̐̂̊̀̊͐͒̕͜͠͠ ̷̲̤͓̹̮̼͓̩̪͍̠͒͗͂̏̈͒̿̏̿͒̒̃ḑ̷̰̹͈͓̠͋͂̑̓̌̆͘͝ą̷̛̦̼͈̺̳̭͔̮̱̯͔̰̣̬̣͈̞̙̜͕̠̙̟̃̅̂͐̏̐̒̏͐̊͋̽̽́̂̔͒̕͠͝͝m̷̡̬͕͎̥̘̈́n̴̡̨͇̼͔̳̪̑̀̽̿̍͆̽̃̄̑̓̓̌̈́͘͘͘ ̴̡̢̛̫̦̝͍͉̝͈̙̝̤̺̹̽̎̋͒͛͜͝͝ḙ̴͊̋̄̍̇̾̇͐̆ṃ̵̨̼̺̞̙͖̲͙̤̤̩̰̤͈̩̝̮̗́͆̋̾̽̈́̔͌͊̎̍͘̕o̵̡̢̢͚̟̰̜̪͉̤̮͓͙̳͕̯̟̳͓͇̝̍͋̍̃̑̒͐͋̎̓̇̈́̍̔͛̅͊̄͜͜͠ͅͅ ̷̡̫͉̟͉͉̬̣͈̼̘̩̣̲͔͙̥̞͙̲̪̽͆͑̅͊̑̈́͛̂̋̎͗̌̈́͠p̸̡̢̡͖̹̼͕̫͖͉̪̟̬̭̟̙͉̥̀̀̌͊̿́̃̄̕͘͜͜͝͝ḩ̸̲̯̟̟̘̳̣͔̞̰̲̥̱̣̘̗̙̙̲̦̘̟̯̽̏͑̅̈́̓̏̇̈́͌̽̐̓̾̽̅͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠a̷̡̨̰̖̺̼͓̔̋̂̿̔̋͑̃̆̅̇̚͠s̸̛͍̍̔͛̽̾̿̅̄͂̿͒͊͠e̵̙͇͉̗̟̰̭̱̔͌̿̃̇̿̊̎̐͌̍͐̓̄͘̕̕͜!̵̢̨͈͉͍̘͍̮̹͔̤̭͎̖̳̫̮̫͕̱̹̞̞̗̾̅̽͆̔͝͠͝ͅ!̴̨̢͔̮̲̪̲͗͒̒̈́͋̏̈́̈́̓̿̾̊͝͝ͅ!̷̡̘̲̣͍̪̪͎̰̮̻̌̓̒̍͗̈́̏̑̈́̌̈́̂͂͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ”Anti’s shout brings their attention back to the fight.

“ ** _ ~~OH REALLY? STRANGE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALWAYS AN EMO.~~_** ”

“W̴̠̥̱̱͖̭̞̖̯͎̼͉̘̳͕̠̲̥̪̩͍͚̘͈̃̃͗͐̃̋̿͊̕͝͝H̸̛̠̼̘̻̲̪̠̜̩̫̖̺̰͓̲̟͍̘͐̓͆̑̓̈́̑̇̈̐̉̑͋̽͐̓͑͆̾̏̈́͘A̵̢̛͙̪̣̪͉̖̰̻̤͈͙̟̪̯̩̖̓̍̋͗̂̐̓̔̇̎͑̿̍̔̑̈́̈́̆̕͜͠ͅT̸̨̢̢͎̫͈̪͉͇͇̳̻̈́̔͑̒̋̈́̂̈̇̊̊̇̓͊̈́̋̆̚̕͘͘͜͠͠ ̷̡̧̨̛̹̞͚͇͓̣͎̬̩̣͓̗̦̼͎͉̟͚̍͒͋́̓́̌̂̆̓̌͐̀̅̓̄̃͑̾̚ͅD̶̢̛̛͖̥͍̯͇̭͉̱̤̻̘̣̣̝̪̈̏̋̂̿̂͆͗͌̂̍̓̄̇̃̓̕͘͘͝͠I̵̞͚͉̦͇̯͖̖̥̱̾̃́̎̊͘͜Ḍ̸̰͉̖̬̤̯̖̫̭̭̝̌̔̀͗͌̋̓ͅ ̷̨̢̜̫̩̟̻͇͚̹̹̯̮̪̰̈́̆̎͂̌̿̀͌̔̐̄̚̕̚͠͝͝Ŷ̴̡̖̲͇̥̺̈́͋̿͜O̷̫̩͖̗̻̜͎̦̞̙̞̹̣̩̠͖͖͚̟̳̻̰̦̣͊̋̅̒̊̑̈́̓̃̿̋̓̂̒͑̎̆̽̚̚͝ͅȖ̴̢̮̝̟̳̣͎̹͙̩̜̬̘̩̭ͅ ̴̡̨̟̫̪͖̤͇͎̊̑͛̇͒͒́͛̄͊̏̓͋̀̓̓͑͑̊̕̕͘S̴̨̳͔͍̥̗̞̹̦͔͂̑́̏͋͆͆̊̏̊̋̔̈́̋͠͝A̶̙̗̱̼͉̗͓̘̍͌̂̃͒̑͂́͒̏̿̌͘͠Y̴̨̧̖̤̖̙̦͙̰͔̞̲̝͒̑̈́̆̋̅̕͝?̴̨̢̡̧̛̙͚̖̹̪̳͈̭̟͔͂̿̀̀̀̽͂̊̊̀̒̔̕͘!̸̢̨͖̖̣̳͉̞͈̺̈̅͌̌͊̈́̾͒̎͊ͅ” Dark smirks.

“ ** _ ~~HARD OF HEARING? PERHAPS IT'S ALL THAT YELLING YOU AND THE OTHERS DO OR MAYBE YOUR EMO MUSIC IS TOO LOUD?~~_** _ ~~”~~_ Anti was practically shaking in rage. Robbie lowly growls. He never liked it when Dark upset Anti.

“A̵̳̫͓̱̯̎̿̈́̆̒̾́̏̽͌̕̚͜͠͠͝t̵̨͚̮͓͍̞̖͓͓̮͎̦̭͙͙̱͉̱̣̞̟̯͉̪͑̊̈́̓̆͊͘͜ ̸̛̾̃͋̉̎̆̔͑̐̇̍̂͐́̇̋͆̀̏̕̕͘͜͝l̷̛̝̘͎̞̻̖̳͇̱̠̲͈̓̂͂̏̈́̔̅̌͊̓̔͋͌͋͘̚͝e̴̛̛͇͌̎̓̾̏̃͑͐̊̐͘ą̸̛͖͓̟̘̺̞̟̼̫̰̩͍̜͇̜̣̜̿̅̒̅̎̽͗͂̅̋͐͂͂̑̒̚̚͠ͅs̸̢̺͚̘̲̯͇̜̻͔̬͎̝̬̲̩̮̯͖͕̻̙̙͋̂͂̃̌͜ͅẗ̴͉͕͓̺̝̙̘͓͈͓̘̙̯͎́͐͌͂͆ ̷̧̢̢̱̜͔̙̝͓̰͚̭̙̩͔̺̣̯̙̤̪̤̇̾̑͌͊̔ͅI̵̺͍͎̪̪̙̭̰͔̠̲̲̓̃ ̶͖͕͎̠̘͓̫͇̭͕͋͊̈́̎̈́͑̊̀̈́̒̏̽̈́̈́̅̓̄̓͆͛͘̕͝͝ḏ̵̢̢̤̦̼̮͙͔̤̩̝̘̬̭̥̩̗̟͎̠̬͗̿͛͂́͋̏̽͋̈́̚͝ͅő̷̧̖̹͎̲͖̟̜̫͙̝̤̫̝̤͚͓̺̲̼͙̣̲̑͑̒̂͑̿͒̏̉̔̈̐̆͊̏̌̀́̐̕͝͝ͅͅn̸̨̛̯̝̳̙͙̫̖͎̗̮̰͇͓̦̺̰̉̇͗̈̓̃̾̈͛́̀̀̃̉̈͘͜'̷̨̤̟̞͈̤͔͙̉͒͜t̷̖͋͌͋̎͗̿̑͐̈́̏͌̚̚ ̵̧̡͈̠̥̗̯͕͇̠̦̘̖͇̟̞̤͚̰̥̜̦̞̺̽͋͐̋̈́͋̑̒̀͒̌̂̾̚͠w̸̢̻͙̖̝̳̰̪̘͓̜̪̔͊̈́͗͊͗̑̉̾̾̔͂̐̌͘͝e̸͙͚͎͍̗̥̣̮̖̦̅͐̐̾̿̋̂̈́a̵̡̧̳͕͉͔͉͔͔̜̫͚̺͓̺̓͆̽͑̃̏̈̇͛̌̇̚͘ŗ̶͚͕̲̤̮̱̞̝͕̭̫̊̀́̾̐̾ͅ ̵̧̰͈͕͖̖̩̱̭͍͉̪͕̣͍̘̩̞̯̩̼̘̙̋̋̈́̈́̈́̉̊̐͌͋̂̓́͑̈́̚̕͘̚͘͝͠͝ͅf̸̢̡̧̛̙̥͚̟͎̞̱͕̭̟̹̼̱̗̜̳͎͓̫͕̟̓͛̌͂̈̋̆̀̽͆̆́̓̊̅̈́̚͜ừ̶̧̢̧̡̛͉̩̹̞̳͎̥͎͕̙̫̟̳̺̬̟̞̮̼̖̍̋̄̌̈̾͊̑̉̇̔̅̄̈́̓́̈́̚͘͜͠͝c̵̨̡̛̛̞͎͓̯̟͈̣̲͙̝̻̥͉͇͍̦̓͊͛̅́͊̐̋̀̿̽͐̋͂͘̚̕͝͝ͅk̵̡̦̘̬̣̣͍̼͎̙̠͓̤͈̼̝̜̥̪̖̦̄̿̌̈́̉̈̃̽̅̂̂̎͑̿̑͘̕͝í̴̡̧̨̢̛͈̫̯͙̗̗̟̙̙̗̯͕͉̅̏͆͆̽̈̏̄̇̄̇͑̃͗̚̕̚̕͝͝n̵̨̨͚͎͖͍̖̠̬͚̘͔̫̖̩̻̠̻̼̐̈́͒̓̾͠g̸̛̱̺̾̍̍͒͆͊̇̾̉̾͛̈́͘ ̸̢̡̩̝̹͈̭̪̺̬͇̣̳͔͔̮̯̜̓̿̐̊̋͒͝ͅm̸̢͈͚̱̳͓̈́̋͆̓̽͛͗̈̎̏͐̅͛̈́͋͘͠͝ã̷̡̧̖͖̪͚͈̘͇̋̅̎́̽̐̈́̀̀̐͒̔͛͛̕͠͝͝ͅk̸̤̮̠̞̣͚̰͑̆̐̂̾̈́̀͑̐̄̉́͜e̴̢̥̗̫̭͉̣͖̱̘͇̻͇̱̭͈͔̥̱̦̣̬̼͓̘͑̌̾̆̂̅̓̄̌͆̂͠ ̵̨̦̦̼̼̣͚͙̮̪̘̗̄̍͋̎̾̈́̐̈́̉̊̕͠͠ͅủ̷̡̡̢̧̡̨̝̱͔͉͔̠̠͔͚̘̺͚̗̙̱̈́͊͊͌̄̔̈́͋̓̅̓̉͑̓̕͝ͅp̴̨̢̡̲̞̮͙̙̥̠͊̕!̷̢͙̏͐́͋̂̿̉́͗̔͌̿͋̉͌̈͘͝!̴̡̣͖̱̥͈̪̜̪̭͕͔͍̗̞͕̱͈̗̣̪͍̒͗̋̋͛̐̎͒͛́̔̾͛̈͂̂̈̃͘͝” Dark growls and glitches a bit.

“ ** _ ~~AT LEAST MY COMMUNITY HAS NEVER HATED ME.~~_** ” Yikes, that was a low blow, but it was true. No matter what Dark did, no one ever seemed to hate him. Mostly because of the tragic backstory Mark gave the ego. But Anti, well there were a lot of fans who didn’t like Anti “hurting” the other egos and Sean. The glitch has gotten his fair share of hate mail and comments. Dark’s comment made Anti’s eyes widen. He growls and glitches out of control as Dark smirks, but Anti’s growl was matched by Robbie’s. The zombie gets to his feet, his light milky purple eyes turning completely white, his hands balled into fists. Robbie suddenly roars, causing everyone in the room to jump and look at him, right as he charges at Dark. Dark, who was shocked by the roar, didn’t react in time and fell to the ground as Robbie tackles him.

“ROBBIE!!!” Everyone but Anti yells in shock, the glitch staring wide eyed at the scene. Dark finally blinks out of his stupor and glares up at Robbie.

“ ** _ ~~GET OFF ME YOU ROTTING-~~_** “ Robbie cuts him off with another roar in his face. The zombie growls and digs his nail painfully into Dark’s shoulders. Dark flinches and turns his head away. Anti gasps as Robbie opens his mouth to bit Dark’s neck. He glitches to Robbie and pulls him off Dark.

“R̷̺̣͐͑̈́̔̈́̂̓̀̍͑͝o̵͉͊̏̍̾͒̃̇̀͂̿͋b̸̯̤͙̱̻̪̞̾̈́̒̈́́̾̐̿̔̄̏̃͆̓͋́̚͘͠b̴̲̪̱̯̞̰̻͎̝̙̩̘͔̙̰͓̱͉̩̹̈́͌̐̇͆̽̚͜ͅi̴͉͔͓̓͛͌͆͐̑͐͑͂̓͂̄̋̅̚̚͠ę̷̜̣̭͕̙̪̭̲̱̝̣͕̘̭͕͍̜̄̈͐̓̾̈́̊̈́̍̓̀̈͗̋͆̚ ̵̧̡̺̖͔̩̜̗̬̫̫̐̅̂͆͐͆̀̍̏͛̍̍͗̓̚͘͝Ņ̸̤̲̜̼͉̟̼̳̱͍͚̘̪͈̻̦̲̰̺̙͈̀̎̒̉͜O̵̹̻̦͕̘̲̹̯̟͉̳̅̆́̎̈́͐̔͆̎̓͛̿̊͂͒̀́̒͜͝!̵̡͚̮̽̃͊̇!̵̢̥̠̲͙͉̝͖͇̜̤̟̺͚̫͈̣̯̖͍̕” The zombie roar and fights to get back to his pray. Dark sits up and backs away and pants. Henrik runs up and injects something into the flailing zombie’s neck as Anti holds him tight to his chest. Slowly, so slowly, Robbie’s movement’s become slow and sluggish until he goes limp in Anti’s arms. Everyone breaths sighs of relief as the zombie stills. Anti picks him up and places him on the couch.

“Umm…so what the fuck was that? I’m never seen Robbie just attack someone like that before. I mean, not if he wasn’t hungry.” Anti shakes his head.

“I̴̧̗͎̕ ̴̰͗̍̋d̴̯̠͌ṏ̴̯͎́n̴͈̘͙̊͝'̸̯̺͖̑̕ẗ̷͚̀ ̶̗͒̌k̵͉̮̇͋͛n̷̻̪̫͛̀́ơ̴̹͒ẘ̵̖̘͑̀ͅ ̴̹͎̟̏ẁ̷̾ͅḩ̶̺̈́a̸̧̗͠ͅt̴̼̩̓͒́ ̸̩͌t̵̳̣̿̚͜h̶͔͕͔̏̾a̵̱͗t̴̙̞̄ ̴̹̗̒͝ͅw̵̛̛̗̭̕ą̴͉͈͂s̷̘̣͔͛ ̸͍͝o̴̫̒̈́̚r̸͙̣̩͛̿̀ ̸̭̩̜͋̎̈ẅ̵̠́h̸̯́̇͒a̸̜͐̉ț̸̑̈͠ ̴̨͙́̇͝g̵͎̝͍̉o̶̢̓͐t̸̨̥̺͝ ̷̺̬͊ĩ̶̛̠͓̉n̴͉͎̒̕ͅt̷̯̲̿o̸̜͙͐ ̶͈͉̂͋h̷̤̘̔̕ĩ̶̗̦͇m̶̘̉͝.̸̞͙̦̓̃.̸̬̃.̵͇̯̩͆̄̃.̸̺̼̇̇D̷̡͗̈́̈́a̴̖̔r̶̠͝k̴͎̀ͅ ̴͕͚͆ä̶̳́͊r̷̫͌e̷̟̺̰̊ ̷̢̳͔̒y̶͎̆ỏ̸̱͒ṵ̵̀ ̸̥͇̾ǒ̴̤̘̳̓̋k̸̜̒͝ą̸̅͂̈ẏ̶̧̦̓ͅ?̸͍̰̽͆” Dark was taking off his jacket and shirt so Dr. Iplier could look at his shoulders.

“ ** _ ~~I BELIEVE I’M ALRIGHT. HE DIDN’T BREAK THE SKIN AT LEAST.~~_** ” Dr. Ipiler nods.

“It will bruise but you’ll be okay.” Anti sighs.

“G̸̀͐͜o̵̲͂̅̏o̶̰̜̬͂̓d̶̦̥̋̉̊.̴̰̼͎̏.̵̢̼̗̍͂.̴̘̗͙͒.̶̰̹͂̃Į̸̤̏͒.̶̳̲̯͗̄.̶̮̰͍͒͗̈́.̵̡͒I̷̹̦̔'̷̩̬̃͒m̷̻͕̓ ̸̥̑̅̕s̸͉̅̉̈o̸̘̙͝͝r̵̛̯̮͓͒r̶̹͕̃y̶̖͙̔͑ ̷̘̪̈́h̸̘̥͋̕ͅe̴͔̥̒̉ ̶̲͑̔͜ȁ̵̗͖͆t̵̜̃t̵̠͈͊͊a̸̗̝͖͂̈́c̷͈̍̅̈́k̵͍̘͆e̴̱̓̄d̵̼̄̿͝ ̸̝̹̀y̶͙̌o̵̘͎͑̊u̶̗̰̯̍̇” It felt weird for Anti to apologize to Dark. Dark looks surprised but nods.

“ _ ~~ **I BELIEVE I DESERVED IT AFTER WHAT I SAID. I’M SORRY ANTI**~~_ ” It was Anti’s turn to look surprised, but he nodded and the two egos turn from each other. It was about an hour later that Robbie finally woke up from the drugs. He groans and Anti glitches to his side.

“R̸̝͛̏̅ơ̸̡̤̔b̴̭̪͆͋͛b̷͇̑̊ĭ̵̏ͅě̷̗̀̏?̴̨̰̕ ̵̨̺̾̈́̎B̶̦̹̏̀͜u̸͍͔͗̈͜d̴̩̄͘d̷͚͊̓y̷̰̐͠ ̷̧̛c̶̩̬͖͋a̷̹̓n̴̳̣͖͒̕ ̵͚̤̒͆̊y̵̧̲̓͗o̴͉̪͆̀ǘ̶̗ ̴̢̙͂̀̾ȟ̷̢̬̀͂e̶͎̥͝ā̴͍́͝r̶̗̞̫̃ ̵͇̃͗m̴͍̱̆̓̈́e̵̟̎̓̔?̴̯̑͝ͅ” Robbie turns to look at him, his eyes back to normal now, and nods. 

“Rrrrooobbbiii…fffffeeeeelllll….fffuunnnnyyyyyy…” He whines. Henrik walks up behind Anti.

“Ja, zat vould pe zee after Heffects of tranquiliser I kaffe you. You vill be fine shortly.” Robbie nods to the doc.

“Whhhaaa….hhhaappeennn?” Anti frowns.

“Ÿ̷̡́o̸͉̒̍̈͜u̷̼̝̬̾́ ̴̥̃͛ą̵̺̮̓̾͆ṭ̸͍͖́̅͌ț̶͛a̷̡̛̦c̵͉͂̒k̸͉̯͐e̴̤͈͇̅̓d̵̡͖͛͐ ̵̧̰̍D̵̥͗̃̚a̶̜͗͂͗r̶̤ǩ̸̨̹͛ͅ,̶̺̟̦͆̂̄ ̵͍̘̒͊̒ͅr̵̯͋ȩ̷͐̓ṃ̵̩̞͆͘ḙ̷͆m̶̧̧̍͜b̸͍̞̃̊͘ė̵̗r̷͔̈́̓̉?̵̖̞̈͋̽͜” Robbie’s eyes widen as he shakes his head with a whine. Jackie steps up.

“What do you remember?” The zombie frowns and thinks.

“Aaaatiiii….Daaaaarrrk….fffiiiiiit…..Daaaarrk….mmmaaaak….Aaaatiiii..ssssaaaad….Rrrooobbiiii…geeeet…mmmaaaad…….nnoooo…rrrreemmmeemmmbrrr…..aafftrrrr.” Anti nods.

“S̵̢̯̈ö̸̡̘́̿͒,̶͕̂ ̶̺̝͇̾͗ÿ̷̪̘́o̵͙͐u̵̪̒̓ ̵͍̮̈́̿̄a̶̛͇͊t̸̠̳͛t̶͖͂̔̊a̵͇̯͐͑͜ċ̸̗̰͎̔ķ̶͍̔͆è̷̥̆̕ͅd̵̮̻͂ ̴͇̎͊D̴͑̑͜a̵̱̅͐̎r̴̞͂͋k̴̢̨͕̊ ̴̞͊b̷͈̎̌̌e̵͍̎̔̌ć̴͓ȧ̴̰͔u̵̥̹͌̕ṣ̵̨̖̈́̿͝e̴͓̓ ̴̺̟͈̄h̶̜̗̅̅ͅé̵͚̮̜ ̷͉̄̽u̷͚̍p̷̛̮͗̂ͅs̵̹͔̿ë̸̝́͒͠t̵̐̌͜ ̶̖̠̙́͒m̶̖̪̭̎e̵͓͓̚.̷̨ ̴̨̲͉̂Y̶̨̺̾̿o̷͖̎u̵̗͐͂̐ ̸̭̝̒͠͝w̶̼͍̾ͅe̴̪̻͂̅r̸̛̗͉̎͒ę̸̛͎͍ ̷̤̦͎̈́d̶̥̩̲̐e̷̘f̴̝̈́̔e̷̤̐͆n̵̞͑̍̕d̶̘͛͝ͅì̵̮n̴͕̊͘g̸͇̺̼͗̽͘ ̷̮̃͋m̴̖̗̣̄e̵̞̩̪̓ ̵̜̈́̔h̶͇̗̱̉̈̑u̸͈̖̾̈́͘h̷̬͕̖̓́͛?̸̙̄” Robbie blushes and nods.

“Geeesssss….ssooooo.” Anti chuckles and ruffles Robbie’s hair.

“T̸̢͉̾͌̕h̵̻͉͑͗͝å̵̺̯̈n̷̛͖͚̯̅͂ḳ̸̽ ̴̨̣̔͜y̵̤͉̜͒͆ō̷̫͠ǔ̴͎͈̝͊̈́ ̷̨̟̎R̷̨o̵͇̬̽b̵̼̓̈́͠b̶̛̤͇͑̅i̸̛̟̝͚͒͝e̵̤̺͎̎̏” Robbie smiles brightly and giggles.

“Daaaarrk…ooookaaayyy?” Marvin nods.

“Yeah Dark’s okay, Anti and Hen stopped you before you hurt him.” Robbie nods and smiles. Anti chuckles again and pats his head.

“S̶̰͚̊͘̚i̸̟͎̠̿l̴̥̐l̶͚͠ÿ̴̫̹́ ̴̼̯̊̈́z̶̝̄o̴̲̤̞̐̚m̶̡͚̑̋͐b̸̧͉̱̊̎͝ĭ̵̠̓e̷̱͈̥̓̒.̸̥̞̏͝ ̸̤͙͉̾̌Ṭ̷̛̂̐ḣ̶̡̠à̵͚̪̹̉͆ṇ̵̆̿̋k̸̥̤̒͠s̸̩̳͍̏̓ ̴̨̱̓̈́̋f̸̰̖̆ő̸̏͝ͅr̷̠̲̎̚ ̸̣͉̥̽̾l̶̬̱͕̎o̴͓̙͗̂͌o̸͚͒̀ͅͅk̵̟̫͑ĭ̴̮̰͂n̴͚͒̀g̷̢̞͍̉͘ ̸̞̆o̴͍͓̾͊u̸̝͎͈̿̓͝t̵͈̏͆͘ ̶͈̽͋f̸̛͈̔o̶̤̼̓r̸̲̭͋̄̚ ̴̧̧̂̚m̵̛̜͑̅e̵͙̫͔͑̔ ̶̰͈͆̑̊l̵̞̒̍i̵̠̎̽͆ẗ̷̜́̒͠ţ̵͔͘l̸͎̝̇̉̒e̵̬̔͝ ̸̺̲̈͌̃ͅb̷̝̬͊͛̈r̷̖̜͗̐͘o̵͖̼̅͘ţ̷̦̔̋h̷̟̞̑͝e̷͙̺̹̽̔ŗ̵̩̝̂͂” Robbie nods, happy that he protected Anti this time around


	11. Chapter 10: SNOW DAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Kitty_Lover_Neku. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

It was snowing in Brighton!! Since moving there they haven’t experienced much snow, but today there was enough to cover the ground. The septics were excited to play out in the snow. After a warm breakfast and grabbing thermoses of hot chocolate, coffee in Sean and Henrik’s cases, they all bundled up in warm clothes and went outside. Robbie and JJ started to build a snowman while the rest formed teams and prepared for a snowball fight.

“You dudes are so going down.” Chase taunts as he and Jackie makes snowballs while Marvin builds walls to duck behind. Anti snorts.

“Ẁ̷͇͉̜̆ȉ̵͓̫̫ť̶̻̯̞̯ḥ̴̡̙͒̈́͛ͅͅ ̶̭̓y̶̭̪̋̌̚̕ö̸̟̝̪͚͉́̈́͂̍͗u̵̢̩͔̭̞͌͗͂̑̀r̵̳͖̍͋̆ͅ ̶͚̣̥̳̰̱͆̒̔̚a̶̡̨̢͓̝͇̓̎̇̃͘͠i̵͕͖̽͂̏͗̌͌̕͝m̸̦̆̆͒̿̾̑ ̵̧̺̠̫͇͖̬̊͑̐̀̎̌͛͘B̴̮̗͚̭̭̬̔͑͌͑̓͊̈́͜r̸̛̩̟̪͉̮̋͐̂̂͆̂o̷̩̿͋̿̀̚ḓ̴͙̳̝̞̯̻͒̑̕͝ẏ̴͓̋̽͗̍͛̒͝?̷̛͉̪̫̱̝̠̔̋̎̿͛͗̕ ̴͎̥͕͚͘ͅN̸͖͔̜̋͂̄͑̈́̆͜o̶̗̭̤͚̽̍͐̈́̓̕t̶̝͖̺̖̆̇͂̔̿͗͝ ̵̨͙̖̠̫̐̽̄̚a̶̛̫͖̘ ̵͙̯̿̏̐̈͛̕͘c̸̹̻̥͓̹̫̏̀̓͆̉͘h̶̙̰̺̜̪̔͐a̵̛̼͉̍̀n̵̦̹͎͍̫͓͚̎͗̕c̶͉̫̩̭̉͆͂̀͊e̴̲̱̽̅̀̽̓ ̷͖̳͝i̸̡͓͍͇̹͈͇͚̽̉n̶͓̯̰͍̋̈́̅̚̕ ̵̥̱̲̯͌͝h̷͉̠̱̯̖͌͆͜e̸̳͙͇͚̣̖̟̞̒̒l̴͉̅͒̂l̵͔̟̲̓̋͠.̷̧͚͎͓̭̦̰̮̅” Chase sputters and blushes.

“HEY! Not cool dude!” Sean chuckles as he tosses a snowball into the air.

“Safe for the battle field boys.” Chase and Anti playfully glare at each other and then get back to work. Across from them, Robbie and JJ were making good progress on their snowman; already having the bottom and middle done.

“Jjaaaaayyy?” JJ looks at Robbie and tilts his head. The zombie smiles.

“Iiiii….geeeeet….sssstiiiiikssss…….rrroooooksssss….” The dapper man smiles and flashes a thumbs up, then goes back to making the head of the snowman. Robbie stands and runs off, searching the snow for sticks and rocks. As he looks, the snowball fight commences. Jackie and Marvin throwing for their team while Chase made more, and Anti and Sean throwing for their team and Hen making more. Robbie wasn’t paying much attention, to busy looking for his sticks and rocks. He finally sees a good rock, in the middle of the snowball war. He smiles and runs for it. Henrik is the one who notices him and yells out.

“ZOMBIE ON ZE FIELD!!!” Everyone freezes in their throws, Sean becoming off balanced and falling into the snow; causing Anti to laugh at him. Robbie didn’t notice as he picks up his rock and smile.

“Robbie, whatcha going bud?” Marvin asks with a smile. Robbie blinks and finally looks around him. He smiles sheepishly and giggles.

“Ssssoorrryyyy……nnnneeeeed…..rrroooookssss…..sssstiiiiiiiikssss….” Jackie chuckles.

“For your snowman?” The zombie nods and the hero points to the trees.

“Bet you’ll find a lot of great sticks over there bud.” Robbie’s eyes light up and he runs over. Anti chuckles at him.

“Ǫ̶̡͓̰͇̫̳̼́̅̄̈̐̑k̶̢̜̥͚̰͚̹͘͝ͅä̷̺̂̃̀y̷̬̬̗̝̩͂̑͋̚,̶̘̲͇͇͖̓̆̾̈́̒̍͌ ̴͔̦̩͉͖̗̓̂̒̕ͅG̷̡̨̳̦̜̖̍̏A̴͍̤͓͛͆̈́̇̋͝M̷̧̭̦͒̏͐̈́E̶̡̍͂̆̋͒̃ ̴̲͑͌̋̿͂Ỏ̷̢̩̟̳͖̭̯͜Ṋ̵̊̽̾̀̔̏̚͠!̸̙̜͇̂!̶͔̫̞̱̭͆̇͊͊͠͝” He yells as he throws a ball at Marvin, which just barley misses.

“HEY! CHEATER!!” So the snowball battle continued and JJ and Robbie finished their snowman, Robbie using his own scarf and hat to finish it off.


	12. Chapter 11: Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. Things just happened irl and I've been so busy. This chapter took me weeks to finish, typing up a bit at a time. Hopefully the next one will come out faster. Again I'm sorry for the wait. If you guys have ideas that you want to see with Robbie and the egos, please let me know. I work better when I have ideas

Somehow, everyone in the house was sick, even Henrik; except for Robbie. It seems the zombie wasn’t able to get sick, or at least not with the cold or flu. Henrik had ordered everyone to bed rest, though he himself had to be forced to bed after he almost passed out taking care of Chase. So with the doctor sick, it was up to Robbie to take care of everyone and make sure they all stay in bed. That was going to be hard with Sean, Jackie, Anti and Henrik.

Robbie first got everyone’s meds ready. Before he got too sick, Henrik had showed him which meds and how much of it to give everyone. The zombie first goes to Chase, who was the most difficult, besides Sam, to get to take his meds. Robbie opens the door to Chase’s room. The dad ego was under a mountain of blankets, tissues all over the floor and a cold cup of tea on the bedside table. Robbie walks over to the bed and shakes Chase, who groans.

“Go way” Came the raspy response. Robbie shakes his head.

“Aaaaaacccceee…..mmmmeeeeedssss.” This makes Chase groan again.

“Noooo. Don’t want any.” Robbie sighs, every day it’s like this with him. The zombie pours out the medicine and taps Chase again. Chase rolls over to look at Robbie.

“Do I hafta?” Robbie nods and Chase groans, slowly sitting up. Robbie helps him stay up and hands him the little cup. Chase sighs and makes a face before chugging the medicine down.

“Urgh, yuck” Robbie smiles and claps, taking the cup back and handing Chase a juice box. The dad ego chuckles and takes it.

“Thanks Robs.” Robbie nods and props up some pillows for Chase to rest against and drink

“Iiii….brrriiinnnn….ffooooood….ssssooooonnn” Chase smiles a bit before he sneezes

“Urgh, thanks Robbie” The zombie nods and pats Chase’s head before leaving the room. He heads to Jackie’s next. Once in the room he frowns and growls. Jackie was in his suit and currently trying to sneak out the window, but Robbie’s growl made him freeze. Slowly, the hero turns to the zombie with a sheepish grin.

“H-Hey Robbie. I-I was…was...was just opening the window for some..ah..ah..Achoo! A-air….” Jackie sniffles. Robbie shakes his head and pulls Jackie away from the window and back to bed. The hero groans.

“But Robbie..ah ..ah Acho! I have to save people!” He protests as Robbie pushes him back onto the bed.

“Ssshhheeeeep….ssssaaaaayyy…..beeeeeed…rrrreeessssss….Nnnooooo…sssaaaavvvvv…peeeeepllllll.” Jackie pouts and sinks into the bed.

“But I have to Robbie. The people need me!” Robbie frowns and growls at Jackie.

“Jaaaaakiiiii…ssstaaaaaaay…puuuuuut.” Robbie then takes the hero’s mask off and puts it in his pocket, knowing Jackie won’t leave without it. He then hands Jackie the cup of medicine, which he takes while sulking.

“Geeeeeet….beeeetrrrrr……tttheeennn..beeeee….hheeerrrooooo”

“Fine….Thanks Robbie.” The zombie smiles and hands Jackie a juice box. Jackie takes it with a small smile. Robbie again props up pillow so the hero could sit up.

“Brrriiinnnn…foooooood…ssssoooooooonn.” Jackie flashes a thumb’s up as he drinks. Robbie walks out and down the hall a bit to Sam’s room. He felt the worst out of everyone, sick with the stomach flu. So poor Sam was having a hard time holding anything down. Robbie enters the boy’s room and sighs. By the smell, it seems like Sam threw up again. He walks in and places the meds and the old drink for Sam on the side table and picks up a metal bowl on the floor full of yuck.

“S-Sorry Robbie” Came Sam’s soft voice from his blanket cocoon. Robbie smiles at Sam.

“Iiiiit….oookaaaayy….Sssaaammm.” The zombie takes the bowl out and to the bathroom, where he pours the yuck into the toilet and flushes it. He then rises the bowl in the tub and dries it before returning to Sam. Robbie smiles at him and sets the bowl down.

“Rrreeeeeeedyyyyy….ffffoooorrr…mmmmeeedsss?” Sam shakes his head and groans; he really didn’t want anything in his stomach. Robbie sighs and pours out the pink liquid medicine. Sam hides his head under the covers and Robbie sighs again.

“Ssssaaaaaammmm….plllleeeeeeesssss.” Sam whines and shakes his head no. Robbie huffs. He pulls the covers off the boy’s head, making Sam groan.

“Do I have to?” Robbie nods and holds out the cup. The boy sighs and groans, taking the cup and quickly chugging the medicine down. Robbie smiles and pats the boy’s head softly. Sam flashes a quick smile before snuggling down in his blankets again. Robbie leaves a glass of cold ginger ale on the bed side table and leaves Sam to rest. The zombie then starts to head to Marvin’s room. Marvin was probably the easiest one to deal with, since he got sick first and was the most recovered. He walks into the magician’s room to find Marvin sitting up in bed ,without his mask and reading a big book.

“Hhhiiiiii….Mmmmarrrrrvvvv…..Hhhooooowwww…..fffeeeeellll?” Marvin smiles at Robbie.

“I’m feeling a bit stronger today.” His voice was still raw and he still sounded stuffed up, but he had more color in his face. Robbie smiles and hands Marvin his meds and juice.

“Thhhaaaaaat….sssooooo….gooooood.” Marvin chuckles and coughs lightly. He takes his meds and then drinks.

“So, how are the others?”

“Ssstiiiillll….ssiiiiick……Jaaaaakiiiii….baaaad…trrrryyyy….bbbeeeeee…hhheerrroooo.” Marvin chuckles again.

“Yeah that’s to be expected of him. Is anyone else giving you trouble?” Robbie shrugs.

“Nnnoooo….mooooorrr….tthhhaaann…nnnorrr…mmmaaallll.” Marvin nods.

“Well if they ever give you too much trouble, just pout and act like you’re going to cry. That will make them listen to you” He smirks and Robbie giggles.

“Ookkaaayyy……Rrrreessssst….MMmaaaarrrrvvv.” The magician nods and sets his book down.

“You as well Robbie once you’ve taken care of the others.” Robbie nods with a smile and leaves. He then walks to JJ’s room and walks in. The silent man was sleeping soundly. Thankfully he didn’t get as sick as everyone else, just a cold, and he seemed more than happy to just sleep his illness off. Robbie walks to the bed and gently shakes Jameson. JJ slowly opens his eyes and smiles at Robbie.

“ _Time for medicine?_ ” Robbie nods and holds out the cup with the liquid meds in it. JJ slowly sits up with a wince, sore from coughing. He takes the cup and downs the meds. He then takes the tea that Robbie brought him with a smile and sips it.

“ _Thank you Robbie. This is very good._ ” Robbie giggles. It had taken him a long time to learn how to make tea and coffee, so he was happy that he got it right for JJ.

“Gllllaaaad…..yyyooouuuu….llliiiiiik.” JJ nods with a smile.

" _It’s prefect Robbie_ ” The zombie claps happily and giggles. JJ’s shoulders shake with a silent laugh.

“ _Who do you have left to take care of?_ ”

“Sssshhaaaawww…….Hhhheeennnn……..Aaaatiiii.” JJ nods and smiles.

“ _Ah, the most stubborn ones then_ ” Robbie giggles and nods.

“Yyyeeeaaaa…” JJ’s shoulders shake again with a silent chuckle.

“ _Well I won’t keep you. Just make sure Henrik and Sean don’t work._ ” Robbie nods and waves to the dapper man before leaving. The zombie walks down the hall and checks Sean’s room. He frowns when he doesn’t see the Youtuber and turns to go towards the recording room. He opens the door and there he was, trying to record a video. Robbie growls, making Sean jump and cough.

“R-Robbie * _cough cough_ * I uh. I can explain?” He chuckles nervously. Robbie crosses his arms

“Yyyoouuu….siiiiic……nnoooo…..wwoooorrrrk.” Sean sighs.

“I know, I know. But I need to….” Robbie growls and cuts him off. He walks over and takes Sean’s headphones off and pulls him in the chair out of the room. Sean yelps and holds onto the arm rests.

“Robbie!! Stop!! * _cough cough cough_ *” The camera was still recording the entire thing. Robbie drags the chair with the Irishman in it back to his room. Once in the room he shuts the door and points to Sean’s bed.

“Reessssssst.” Sean sighs and pouts.

“But I need to * _cough cough cough_ *” Robbie sighs and shakes his head.

“Ssshaaaaawww…..nneeeeeed….sssleeeeeeep”

“SLEEP IS FOR THE WE-* _Cough cough_ * Oh fuck. Shouldn’t have done tha-* _cough cough_ *” Robbie crosses his arms and growls. Sean puts up his hands.

“Okay, okay I give up.” He groans and crawls into his bed. The zombie nods and gives Sean his cough medicine and some juice.

“Brrriiinnn…..yyoouuuu….ffffoooood…llllaaatrrrrr.” Sean smiles a bit and takes the medicine and drink.

“Thanks buddy. Sorry I’m being such a pain. You know how I get when I’m idle for too long.” The zombie nods and pats Sean’s head.

“Iiiii….kknooooo. Rrreeesssst.” Sean nods, takes the meds and juice, and then lays back in the bed.

“Thank you Robbie. Make sure to get some rest yourself okay.” The undead ego nods and walks out of the room with a wave. After shutting the door he sighs. On his way to Sean’s recording room he had checked in on Henrik’s room and low and behold, the doc was not in. So Robbie heads downstairs to the basement where Schneep had converted it to a lab/office/surgical room. He walks down the stairs and frowns at the doc, who was slumped over his desk. Robbie sighs and walk over to shake Henrik’s shoulder. The doctor jumps up and flings some papers around.

“Vat!? I'm avake! Vo needs zee docdor?!” Robbie shakes his head.

“Hhheeennn…..nnneeeed..sssleeeeep.” Henrik looks up at Robbie and rubs his face with a groan.

“Nein Robbie, vat I need is to vork. I haffe fery impordant vork zat must be done.” Robbie glares and growls, making Henrik jump. The zombie does the same thing he did with Sean, he grabs the back of Schneep’s chair and pulls the doc to the door. Henrik yelps and holds onto the chair for dear life.

“Scheiße! Tu das nicht, verdammt noch mal!*” Robbie had no idea what Henrik just said but kept dragging the chair. Once they reached it Robbie points up the stairs.

“Goooooo…..sssleeeeeep.” Henrik huffs and crosses his arms.

“Nien.” The zombie growls and decides enough’s enough. He bends down and picks up Henrik, throwing him over his shoulder. The doc yelps and flails around.

“Ack! Robbie!! Put me dovn zis instances!!” The zombie ignores him and carries him up the stairs. He keeps walking until they reach the doc’s room, where Robbie tosses him on the bed. He finds the key to Hen’s office and takes it, fully intending to lock it up until Schneep was better. The doctor huffs and flops down on the bed.

“Zis is zo pathedic. ME zee doctor, getting zick.” Robbie shakes his head and gets the docs meds ready.

“Eeevvrrryy….ooonnnne…..ggeeetsss…ssiiiic.” Henrik snorts.

“Vu didn’t.” The zombie shrugs.

“Iiiiii…deeeeeed…..Deeeeed…..cccaaannnt….beeeee…ssiiiic.” That made Henrik sigh.

“Ja, zat is true.” Robbie nods and hands him the medicine. The doctor begrudgingly takes it with a grimace. Once he takes it he lays back and sighs, just now realizing how tired his body was.

“Zank vu Robbie. Zorry for mein pehaffior. Vu know vat zey zay, doctors make zee vorst patients.” Robbie giggles and nods, agreeing with that statement. Henrik gives him a playful annoyed look and lays back with a yawn. Robbie pats his head and covers him up.

“Ssssslleeeeep…Ssshheeeeep.” Henrik smiles at the old nick name and shuts his eyes.

“Ja ja.” And just like that, he was out. Robbie smiles and quietly leaves the room. He goes down and makes sure to lock up the lab, pocketing the key and heading up to the last ego’s room. He knocks, knowing that Anti didn’t like him or anyone just walking into his room. It was silent, which makes Robbie frown. He cracks the door open and peeks in. There was a big lump in the bed that was groaning. Robbie walks in and pokes the lump. Anti’s messy head of hair pokes out.

“Ỉ̶̧̛̩̜̗̞͓͋̕ ̶̱̦̝̿̇̏̕a̴̪̞̓̑̾̈́̉͝m̴̨̭͈͇̹̣͊̚͜ ̷̬̭̊̑̉̂̆̏̍͝g̷̖͖͒ỏ̸̙ḯ̴͍͙̲̹́̚n̷̨̩̦̬̙̲̦͚͒͐̓̔̉͘g̷̙͇̜͍̣͖̏̔̃ ̵̨̨̡̳̹͎̟͆̑̿̚ṱ̶̲̬͂̋̿ō̷̫̙̻͇͈̗̲͔̇̈͝Ķ̵̧̡̨̡͉̺͈̹͈̼̲͖̣͚̰̜̜̻̟̙̝̻̞̖̯̤͙͇̝͚̼͙̱̰̣͙̱̣͎̦͆̄͒̎̊͂͊̂̐͋̅̒̓͑̒̒̓̈́͑̑̑̍͗̈́̿͑̇͆̊̆͑͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͝͠͠ͅĮ̴̧͇̪̺͙̖̻̭͕͓̱̮̟̥̭̞͉̪̬͚̙̲͚͇̯̙͎̥͙̥͎͇͇̞̳̬̌̃̂͆͛̍͋͛̓̏͗̔̈́͂̊̄̎̄̔͛̿̐͐͗̉̚͝͠͝L̸̢̢̛̛̛͖͓͉̰̦̹̘̹͔̭̖͍̟͔͕̦̥̲͈͚̤̭̹̪̞̥̬̰̹̎̔̃͆̋͆̌̒̃̇̏͋͗̍͗͋̏̽̍̚͝͝͝͝ͅĻ̷̡̛͉͎͚̪̳͍̜̫͙̫̲͚̖̻͓̲̬̮̲̝̲̠̐̓͑̽͌̉͆̔̈́̈͐̉̈̾͊̔̆͌̓̓͆̐̑̔̀͘͘ͅ ̸̢̢̛̛̱̱̙͕̗̰̯͚͎̠̥͎͕̥̟̯͈͈͈̣̦̺̞̹͓̰͈̣̘̲͖̗̼̺͔̈́͋̃͐̄́̑̂̈́̔̑̂̀͊̃̎̃̎̾̅̑̋́̇̑̓̉̑̎̇͊̆̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠M̷̢̙̹͚̼̖̥̖̹͓̈́̄͆̇̓͝A̶̢̨̡̙͓̥͖͚͚͇͍͓͑̉̽̆̋̓͊͌̚̕R̵̨̢̗̝͔̣̗̰̗̻͉̗̝͎̰̱͈̹̲̙̦̘̫̰̻̋̋͆̋̎̌̑̔̒͐̾̀̈́̃̓̉̌̂̆̽̅́͂͐͂̏̔͛̉̊̃̊̍̂̏̏̑͠͝͝͝Í̴̢̨͔̪̻̥̯͉̹̤̋̈̐͜V̴̠̲̹̭̹̼̗̔̃̽̏̆̅̋̂̈́͗͆́́̀͑͋̈́̾͛̒̾̍̚̕̕Ņ̶̛̛̬̼̬̥̻̈́̉͛̆̎̈̄̇͊͑̓͂͛͆͛̌̊̽̽̑̆̍̅̐̔͋̉͑͘͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͝” Robbie shakes his head.

“Nnnnoooo….kiilllll…Mmmaarrrrvvv.” Anti huffs.

“Ť̷̙͊̕h̶͙͉͍͙̓̉e̷̢̦̾ṋ̵̯̖̃͂̇ ̵̢̟͔͊́̆̈I̶̘̅'̵̝̭̆l̵̢̛͍̇́͒͠ḷ̶̞̉̾̇ ̶̧͕̹̘̓̄̽m̵̧̝͎̥̍̆̄ä̴̢̟͍͍͚́̅͗ị̸̎́͝m̶̫̽̅ ̸̺̪̜͇̈́̾̕h̶̛͎͐͋̍i̶̛̙̗̊̈́m̴͚̝̬̤̈́͒” Robbie frowns.

“Aaattiiii…noooo.” The glitch growls and then coughs. He groans and glares at Robbie.

“W̸͔̒̓̆̚͠h̷̙̞̻̯̘̓̽̚ą̴̬̠̹͓̍t̶͓̠͗̈́͝͠ ̶̨͉̑̋̾̑̇͜͜d̵͍̥͑o̴͚͓̼͐ ̸̧̗y̴̡͙̝̜̑̂͘ͅo̸̡̜͈̳͔̓̈́͑ü̵̦̰̰̩̇̏̾ ̵̛̞̔͝e̷̳̖͍̦͖̽͐̄̍̈́v̸͈͙e̸̝͈̿̚͜n̷̫̄͑ ̶̦̃̊͌̉̋ẃ̶͓͚͂̆̄̕a̷͇͈̽̓n̵͍̥̪̿̔͒̍̊ṱ̸͎͗̔?̸̜͖̽͋”

“Meeeedsss..” Anti sits up quickly, regretting it since he got light headed.

“O̸͖͉͋̈́͊ơ̸̧͇̺̬̓̊͆̕ő̶̳͉͜ẅ̶͕̳͍͓̝́̈́̒̆w̷̐̓͐͜͝͝.̴̱̖̜͈̋͑̒̿̕.̶̬̬͇͓͚͑̏͠.̴͚̍͊͑̓F̶̩̪̬͕͝ũ̸̜͈͖̙͛͆͜c̶̩̣̣̻̺͊̐͝ḵ̶̛̙̿ͅ ̴͍͓̔͌̑ỵ̸̻͊̒̋͆̕e̷̫̘̎̑͋̑̚s̸̠̰̿͛̆͘,̴̡͉̑ ̶̞͔̯̬̈́͆g̷̛͇̥̎̋i̸̯͙̳̗͑̒̏͜v̶͖̄ĕ̶̢͓̫̥̂̈́̉ ̶̧͚̝͍̄m̶̡͙͙̐͐͐͆͠ȅ̴̲͆̓̅ ̴̖̅͠t̸̛̮̰̙̆͊͂h̵͇̬͎͂̌͠e̵̡̐͌̚ ̵̻͍̼̞̝́ḑ̷͈̼͔͐̿̀̉ṙ̸͙͇͍̤̍͘u̶̡̻͗̀̋ġ̶̮̟͆͜͜ͅs̶̘̆.” Robbie giggles a bit and hands Anti the pills. The demon dry swallows them before Robbie could hand him some juice. Robbie blinks and sets the drink down on the table. Anti flops back onto the bed.

“D̶̞̊i̵̡̛̮̒͋ḓ̷̥ ̴͓̌͝y̴̛̝̖̠̓õ̵̠̟ǔ̴̡̄ ̵̣͎͐̎̃ͅt̶̨̬̓̈a̶̬̜̥͌k̸͓̜̈̆̑ę̶̭̣͐ ̵̨͚̰̈̄c̴̪̩͈͆ạ̷͎̞͛̚r̷̨͓̆̓ę̵͚ͅ ̶̯͆ö̶͓̟́̓͠f̵̧͎̂ ̶͙͗̐̈ė̴̻͆̏v̷̬̊͠e̷̘̬̤͛͝r̷̖͍̫̈́y̶̱̫̞͐ö̴͎̘͕́͊n̴̏͘ͅe̸̹̤̒͜ ̶̭͂̂̀e̵̙͖̥̔͒l̴̪̓͋̈́s̸̖̆͛ė̵̺?̷͇̓̿͠” He asks the zombie. Robbie nods with a smile.

“Yyyeeaaaahh…….allll rrreeesst…innnnng.” Anti nod and suddenly pulls Robbie down onto the bed with him. Robbie squeaks and falls onto the bed next to Anti. He blinks at the glitch.

“Aaattiiii?” Anti huffs and covers them both up with the blankets.

“Y̴o̷u̵'̷v̵e̷ ̶w̷o̷r̷k̸e̶d̸ ̵h̷a̴r̶d̴ ̸t̸o̷d̶a̵y̴ ̴a̵n̵d̸ ̷d̸i̶d̵ ̸a̷ ̶g̶o̶o̸d̷ ̶j̴o̶b̷ ̵t̸a̷k̶i̶n̶g̵ ̵c̵a̷r̴e̵ ̵o̴f̷ ̵u̵s̴.̵ ̴I̶t̴'̸s̷ ̸t̶i̴m̵e̸ ̸f̸o̶r̷ ̸y̴o̶u̸ ̴t̴o̴ ̷r̷e̵s̸t̶ ̷n̸o̸w̸” Robbie frowns and thinks. That was true, he normally didn’t do as much as he has been since everyone got sick and he WAS tired. Since everyone was taken care of he guessed that he could sleep for a few hours. He smiles at Anti and nods.

“Oookaaaayy…Aaaatiiii.” Anti smiles and shuts his eyes. Robbie giggles and cuddles up to the glitch to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So the German the Schneep yells is: " Fuck! Don't do that dammit!" At least according to Google lol


	13. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry there haven't been any new chapters up. It's been busy and stressfully irl for the past few months and I just haven't really been able to sit down and think of ideas. But now that things have calmed down slightly, I want to write again, but I still have no ideas. SO I was hoping you guys might have some requests for me to write out. I really miss writing about the egos and I really want to get back into it, so please let me know if you've got any ideas you would like me to write out. Thanks and again I'm so sorry I've been so inactive lately. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things soon ^_^.


	14. Chapter 12: Magic act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so I just want to say sorry these requested chapters are taking so long to come out. My grandfather go sick and is now staying with us so I haven't had as much time or inspiration to write as I thought I would. BUT I will write the chapters, they'll just be a bit slow. I also have a lot of new chapters planned so be on the look out.
> 
> This chapter was requested by Thatonechick560. Thank you so much for the request! ^-^ I hope you like it.

**Chapter 12: Magic Act**

It was a boring, storming day at the Septic’s house. It had been pouring all day with no end in sight. Robbie was sitting on the floor watching the rain out the window. He had really wanted to go outside and play today, but no one would let him. Even though he has never gotten sick, the others didn’t want to risk it and have him get pneumonia or something. So the zombie sat there, bored, just watching the rain. And that’s how Marvin found him. The magic ego hums and smiles, walking over to Robbie.

“Hey Robbie, what are you doing?” The zombie looks up at him.

“Waaaatch…iinnnnng…….rrrrraaaaaaainnnnnn.” Marvin chuckles.

“Sounds boring.” The purple haired ego nods and pouts. Marvin pats his head.

“Hey I know, how about a magic show? Just for you?” Robbie’s pale eyes lit up. He always loves to watch Marvin do magic. It was always so fun and exciting to him. So Robbie nods his head quickly, making Marvin laugh.

“Alright then, why don’t you head up to my room and I’ll be right up okay?” Robbie again nods and stands, rushing; more like hobbling, to and up the stairs. Marvin chuckles and follows him up. Robbie enters the magician’s room and sits on the bed, bouncing in excitement. Marvin enters the room and stands in front of Robbie. He smiles at the zombie and uses his show voice.

“Ladies and gentle-zombies! Thank you for coming to the show. I, Marvin the Magnificent, will now put on the greatest show you have ever seen!” Robbie giggles and claps. Marvin smiles and summons a wand.

“Now, for my first trick I’m going to make a dove appear out of thin air.” Robbie ‘oohhs’ and smiles. Marvin waves his wand around and with a soft popping noise a white dove appears in the room, flying around. Robbie smiles widely and watches the dove.

“Biiirrrdyyyy.” Marvin chuckles and has the bird land on Robbie’s head. The zombie giggles and reaches up to pet the dove.

“If you thought that was amazing, then take a look at this!” Marvin waves his hands and wand and everything in his room, including the bed, starts to levitate. Robbie lets out a squeak and holds onto the bed. He laughs as Marvin has everything in the room float around in a slow circle before settling back down in their proper places. Robbie claps loudly and Marvin bows.

“Thank you, thank you! And for my next trick I need a volunteer.” He pretends to search a crowd. Robbie smiles and waves his arm in the air.

“Hmmm, you! The purpled haired zombie! Would you care to join me on the stage?” Robbie nod and quickly stands from the bed and walks next to Marvin.

“Now then, I will now make my lovely volunteer, disappear!” Robbie blinks and tilts his head.

“Hhhoooooww?”

“With magic of course! Don’t worry you’ll be completely safe.” Robbie nods and smiles excitedly. Marvin grins and waves his wand around. With a loud “Wapoosh!!” and a tap on Robbie’s shoulder, the zombie disappeared. Well kind of. Marvin just turned him invisible. Robbie looks around confused. He was in the same place. Marvin bows and claps.

“And there you have it, the zombie is gone.” Robbie shakes his head.

“Nooooo…..Iiiii….nnnooooot.” Marvin giggles

“You are to me Robs. I made you invisible.” Robbie smiles and giggles. He slowly sneaks around Marvin and pulls on his cape. Marvin yelps and waves his arms to keep his balanced.

“Hey now, careful” He laughs. Robbie giggles again.

“Fffuuunnn.” The magician nods.

“Yep. Hmm, this gives me an idea for a prank. Want to help me out Robbie?”

“Wwwhhaaa…Rrrrooobiiii….doooo?”

“Oh nothing much, we’re just going to scare everyone a little bit.” Robbie tilts his head as he becomes visible again.

“Nooooot…..tooooo…baaaaad…rrriiiiit?”

“No, no, no Robbie don’t worry. It’s all in good fun.” Marvin wraps an arm around Robbie’s shoulders and walks him out of the room.


	15. Chapter 13: All the Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all ^_^ I finally got another one done. This one was also requested by Thatonechick560, who asked for some Robbie cuddle time. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 13: All the Cuddles**

Robbie loved his family and loved doing things with them every day. One of the things he loved most was just relaxing with them. Though today it seemed almost everyone was busy. Robbie sat in the living room, watching everyone run about. He wasn’t sure what they were doing; he hadn’t been paying attention to their talking. So he just watched until he got bored. He wanted someone to cuddle and relax with. The zombie ego groans as the others disappear out of sigh. He huffs and flops face first on the couch. After a while he dozed off a bit and was awaken by a tap on his head. He looks up and smiles at Chase.

“Aaaaaccccce….” Chase chuckles.

“Hey Robbie, I didn’t think it was nap time.” Robbie giggles and sits up. He holds out his arms to Chase. The dad ego smiles.

“Oohhh I see, you want cuddles is that it?” Robbie nods his head as quickly as he can, making Chase laugh.

“Alright I can take a small break to cuddle.” He sits next to Robbie and the zombie quickly latches on, laying his head on Chase’s stomach and wrapping his arms around him. Chase chuckles and pet Robbie’s hair with one hand and rubs his back with the other. Robbie smiles happily; he had been wanting this all day and there was no way he was letting Chase go back to work or whatever it was he was doing before. Chase for the time being was content to just relax and cuddle, though he knew the others, Jackie or Henrik, would eventually come looking for him. About half an hour passed and just as both egos were dozing off, Jackie comes into the room and huffs.

“So this is where you are. Chase, no slacking off. We need to get this place cleaned up.” Chase sat up a bit and chuckles.

“Sorry dude, but Robs here wanted to cuddle. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a bit of a break.” Jackie looks at the happy zombie and sighs.

“Fine, but break’s over. Get your ass back to work.” Chase nods and tries to remove Robbie. Tires. The purple haired ego whines loudly and tightens his arms around Chase.

“Come on buddy. I have to get back to work. We’ll cuddle more later alright?” Chase tires again to get the zombie off without hurting him, but Robbie wouldn’t let go. Chase looks to Jackie helplessly.

“Uhh dude….little help?” Jackie chuckles and walks over.

“Come on Robbie, Chase has to help up.” The hero pulls Robbie’s arms from Chase and sits the zombie up. As Chase stands Robbie pouts and whines.

“Awww, come on Robbie. Don’t make that face. I promise we’ll cuddle more once I’m done.” But this didn’t make Robbie feel any better. Who knew how long it would be before they finished…whatever they were doing. He could be stuck waiting hours, all alone with no one to cuddle with. That though alone made Robbie sniffle and start to cry. The other two egos look at each other in panic. No one in the household liked to see Robbie cry, and they especially hated it when they were the cause. Chase gives Jackie an apologetic look and quickly sits back down and pulls Robbie onto him.

“Shhh, shhhh Robbie it’s okay, stop crying. I’ll stay, I’ll stay.” The dad ego gently rocks Robbie and rubs his back. The zombie slowly calms down and wraps his arms around Chase again, determined not to let him go. Jackie sighs and rubs the back of his head.

“Well, looks like you’re stuck Chase. I’ll go and let the others know what’s going on.” Chase smiles and nods.

“Thanks Jackie.” The hero smiles and pats Robbie’s head and then leaves the room. Chase sighs and chuckle.

“You know exactly how to get what you want don’t you Robster?” He pats Robbie’s head as well. The zombie just purrs and smiles; snuggling into Chase’s stomach. Chase smiles and leans his head back and relaxes. He ends up staying there all day with Robbie, even after the zombie drifts to sleep; with Chase following soon after.


	16. Important. Not a chapter

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry, but it's going to be a long while before I post anymore chapters. I just found out that my grandpa is dying and being placed in a hospice. So I will not be mentally or emotionally able to write for a while. I haven't forgotten about the requests, I have them written down, and I will get to them when I'm feeling more up to it, but at this time I don't know when that will be. Thank you all for understanding ~Silver


End file.
